


Guidelines In Ethics

by Nopholom



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, M/M, One Night Stand to More, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 75,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/pseuds/Nopholom
Summary: Billy's answer to the stress of starting a new college year is to get fucked, he doesn't expect to go into class the morning after and find his One Night Stand giving the lecture, he also doesn't expect to want more in spite of that.(Age gap is 10 years, Billy is 24, Goody is 34)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know how American College works and neglected to look it up before I started writing so I'm sorry.

Despite being a college town, Rose Creek was severely lacking in the kind of bar Billy needed the night before his classes were due to start; it was an odd vice but when he felt particularly anxious about a new semester he liked to take cutting loose to the extreme, he liked to get _fucked_.

He had tried asking a close friend to help him out in the past, but the one time it had happened he and Vasquez hadn’t been able to look each other in the eye for a month, and since then his friend had taken to calling him _Loco_ whenever they were in quiet company, or with Billy’s childhood best friend, Faraday who was neither quiet nor company if Billy was asked outright. So instead, he’d donned grey slacks and black shoes, rolled his white shirt-sleeves up to the elbow, paid out the ass for a taxi, and headed to the only actual gay bar within thirty miles of their house.

He was unfazed by the thrumming blend of techno and swing that vibrated around him as he leant on the bar, drink in hand, carefully watching as men of all shapes, sizes, and stylistic choices writhed together like a mass of erotic energy.

Nobody had caught his attention just yet, but that wasn’t for want of trying, he’d been hit on five times already, twice by the same man, and he’d only been in the bar about half an hour, but he could read people, knew the tells that a man was looking for the same fullness he was, and turned those ones away. He shook his head and turned to the bar, flagging down the barman and ordering another drink, about to pass over some cash when a hand stopped him,

“Allow me,” a smooth voice said, the hand on Billy’s wrist was calloused but gentle, he followed it up a bare arm and was briefly distracted by the man’s fitted t-shirt imploring him to save a horse and ride a cowboy. He couldn’t see this going anywhere based on the t-shirt, but then he met the man’s cool gaze; he looked weathered but attractive, Billy wouldn’t place him far over thirty despite the wisps of grey in his neatly trimmed goatee, and his eyes, _god his eyes_ , Billy was caught off guard by them, nodding to allow his drink to be bought and darting his tongue out to wet his lips.

“Billy,” he leant in to the man’s ear to introduce himself over the noise, touching his shoulder lightly as he did so,

“Enchanté mon cher, Goody’s my name,” the man drawled in return, not the Texan drawl he was expecting from the t-shirt though, but a Louisiana lilt he shamefully knew from superhero cartoons,

“Cajun?” Billy asked, Goody’s hand released his wrist but remained resting there, fingers tracing easy patterns on his skin,

“Well travelled _and_ beautiful,” Goody smirked, “Should I consider myself fortunate?” Billy narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, looking Goody over none too subtly, drinking in everything the man was. He was muscular but a hint slighter of frame than Billy, slightly taller, and neither his shirt nor his jeans left much to the imagination.

“Perhaps,” Billy rumbled, easing his hand from beneath Goody’s and picking up his drink, Goody bought his own drink and soon they were clinking glasses and enjoying one another’s company, moving away from the bar and finding a booth to hide from the throng of sexuality.

 

Goody was eager but not creepy, giving Billy his space whilst still leaning in close to talk into his ear, Billy liked it, the way Goody’s lips occasionally brushed against the shell of his ear when he shifted in his seat, the heat of the man’s body not quite pressed to his own.

“So, tell me about yourself,” Goody called over the music,

“What is there to say? I’m a Cancer, I enjoy Taekwondo, novelty t-shirts, and _horseback riding_ ,” he said pointedly, looking briefly at Goody’s t-shirt then at his face, smirking ever so slightly as he waited for it to sink in. Goody took a quick swig of his drink before placing it down and shifting closer to Billy, arm around his shoulders,

“I like your thinkin’,” he chuckled, inching close enough that their noses brushed together in an almost hesitant invitation. Billy closed the gap, moving his hands up to Goody’s shoulder and neck, drawing him in and deepening the kiss with a bit of tongue; Goody reciprocated quickly and Billy half-melted into him, biting gently at his bottom lip and smirking when Goody puffed a soft moan against his lips. He released Goody’s lip and slotted their mouths together again, kissing messily and growing hungry with lust as Goody’s hands slipped down his side and to his hips,

“Your place?” he panted against Goody’s lips,

“My you _are_ forward, aren’t you?” Goody asked in a similar state, their foreheads resting together as their hands stroked down backs and up sides.

“I like to think of myself as _determined_ ,” he purred,

“Ambitious?” Goody offered,

“Not in this particular juncture, no,” he joked, earning a look of mock hurt from Goody and levelling him with a sceptical look of his own,

“You wound me,” Goody laughed, “Though I will grant you, you’re somethin’ else,” he conceded, drawing away from Billy and easing himself out of the booth, “Shall we?” he asked, offering Billy a hand. Billy accepted the hand and let Goody pull him into his arms, settling his palms on Goody’s hips and teasingly _not_ kissing him, their mouths lingering close for a brief moment, touching for barely a second before they parted.

Goody turned in Billy’s grasp and wove easily through the gyrating crowd, leading Billy out into the brisk fresh air; he hadn’t realised how hot he’d been in there, the sweat on his shirt made the cold sink in quicker and he released Goody’s hips in order to wrap his arms around himself. Goody noticed and flagged down a cab quickly, holding the door open for him and climbing in next to him, he didn’t pay too much attention as Goody gave his address to the driver, pulling his phone out and dropping a quick message to Vasquez.

_B: Met someone, don’t wait up._

_V: MB Loco. Am sober, call if u need pickup. JSN2 barebacking. xoxo_

His phone whistled with the response before he even got it to his pocket, rolling his eyes at Vasquez’ answer before putting his phone away,

“Everything okay?” Goody asked, moving to rest his arm on the back of the chair, tucking his foot behind his knee and watching Billy.

“Yeah, letting my roommates know I’m stopping out,” he said easily, Goody nodding,

“Roommates?” Goody pressed, Billy shrugging,

“It’s not so bad, do you have any?” he asked,

“No, got the house to myself,” Goody answered, touching fingers to Billy’s shoulder and running them up towards the bare skin of his neck,

“Not tonight though,” Billy smirked, easing across the seat towards Goody.

“I suppose not,” Goody chuckled lowly, closing the gap between them in an almost tender kiss, a slow exploration of one another, hands tangling in shirts and hair, mouths shifting together, he distinctly heard a hint of disgust coming from the cabbie and ignored it, kissing Goody harder as if to make a point.

 

The cabbie interrupted them shortly after by clearing his throat, Billy reluctantly easing away from Goody and reaching for his wallet but Goody stopped him,

“My house, my fare,” he insisted, Billy wanted to protest but he also wanted to get inside and take his clothes off, so he raised his hands in defeat and got out of his side of the car.

Goody’s place was _nice_ , a nice looking 1-storey house, sort of cosy rustic looking with an American flag hanging out front, it was almost _cute_ ; he also noticed that there was a good distance between Goody’s house and his neighbours,

“So… how thick are your walls?” he asked as Goody climbed out of the cab and it left them. Goody smirked at him and stepped behind him, palming at Billy’s hips and pushing against him to show he was on the same track Billy was.

“Thick enough,” he purred, it shouldn’t have sounded as filthy as it did, “You have somethin’ particular in mind?” he asked and Billy didn’t answer, instead pushing his ass a little more against the hardness he felt behind him. “I _really_ like your thinkin’,” Goody laughed, kissing his neck and giving Billy a light push, Billy started to walk towards the house, covering Goody’s hands with his own, a little surprised when all Goody had to do to unlock the door was tap the keyhole.

He got a little distracted by the décor, it was rustic and homey and _very_ American, it was also a little bit futuristic with the way the lights blinked on without input, though he was drawn from his admiration of Goody’s personal tastes by the sound of the door locking and the feel of a quick slap to his ass.

“Steady now,” Billy rumbled, casting a dangerous look over his shoulder at the conspicuously innocent looking Goody, “Bedroom?”

“Eager, aren’t we?” Goody drawled, slinging an arm around Billy’s hips and leading him to the bedroom regardless,

“I’ve always been fond of concise instructions,” Billy shrugged, Goody giving him a quizzical look, “Though I don’t know what I’m going to do when the t-shirt goes,” he elaborated and Goody laughed.

The bedroom was nice, the colours were rich and almost regal looking, the furniture looked old and expensive, Goody liked his comfort and his classics that was for sure, but Billy had other things to think about, like getting the hell out of his still sweat damp clothes. He pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it to the ground, turning to face Goody and finding him in a similar state, the t-shirt was gone and he was shoving his jeans down. Billy seated himself on the bed as Goody pushed his chest, the two of them working Billy’s slacks open, Goody drawing them off and tossing them aside, impressively neither of them had worn underwear.

 

Once they were both naked, Goody climbed on top of him and pinned him down with his body flush to Billy’s, kissing him hard; Billy let his hands roam, tracing a muscular back and moaning into Goody’s mouth as Goody’s hands found his bare ass and squeezed. His need to get fucked took over and he rolled them, straddling Goody and rubbing his ass against Goody’s hard prick,

“Condoms? Lube?”

“Side drawer,” Goody gestured and Billy followed to get the necessities, handing both to Goody and shifting on top of him,

“I wanna try something,” he allowed roughly, Goody nodding his consent and Billy turned around completely,

“Really?” Goody asked, sounding disbelieving,

“Yep,” Billy smirked over his shoulder and leant forward, the motion spreading his cheeks slightly and Goody took the hint. The preparation was hasty but decent, three fingers soon thrusting into Billy’s asshole, drawing out steadily loudening moans from him, “Fuck me Goody, _Christ_ ,” he hissed, Goody’s fingers pulling from him for a few seconds before the condom covered head of his cock pressed to Billy’s opening. Billy let Goody push in slowly before seating himself fully on his prick, he moaned along with Goody at the feel of being so full, Goody was probably the biggest he’d had next to Vasquez and it was _so fucking good_. He planted his hands on the bed between Goody’s legs and started to roll his hips and ride Goody’s cock, taking control in this situation and intending to get exactly what he wanted from it. Goody didn’t seem to mind, grabbing his hips and thrusting up every time Billy came down, their skin slapping together deliciously,  
“God fucking damn,” Goody cussed, “You have no idea how good this looks…” he whispered, sounding awed. Billy chuckled and glanced over his shoulder, bringing a hand up to pull his hair out of the way, his bun had loosened when he tore his shirt off, “Oh god…” Goody gasped, pushing his head back into the pillows and moaning. Billy got loud then too, surrendering himself to the way this position had Goody roughing up his prostate every couple of thrusts, and if he shifted right he could get that violent burst of pleasure every time.

He rode Goody like he was made for it, taking him to the root on every downward swing and moaning without restraint, he was letting go completely, working on impulse and just letting the whole experience wash over him, and it was fantastic. His thighs were burning with the tight repetition but he didn’t care, ignoring the pain and keeping on going, taking his cock in hand and jerking off as he impaled himself on Goody’s cock, using him to satiate his base needs without regret. Goody seemed to have no qualms about this either as he dug his fingers into Billy’s hip hard enough to bruise and fucked into him as best he could from this position, swearing and tracing a hand down Billy’s spine almost in awe.

“Goody yes, fuck yes,” Billy gasped, he was getting close as he palmed himself off and it sounded like Goody was getting there too, feeling the bed shift as Goody sat himself up slightly and lifted his knees a little, getting better leverage to fuck Billy’s hole. Goody’s arms wrapped around him as he came, clinging tightly to him as he pushed into him, Billy shot across his hand soon after and they fell to the sheets panting for breath, “God…” Billy whispered, relaxing into the sheets and feeling Goody move to press against him soon after. He nodded off in Goody’s arms, a little sticky and a little sore but ultimately sated and content, enjoying the way Goody seemed to disregard the usual One Night Stand rules in favour of letting him sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

He was awoken a couple of hours later by Goody shaking his shoulder gently, “I’m loathe to be rude,” Goody hummed groggily, “But I’ve got an early morning,” Billy understood and shifted away from him, stretching as he sat on the edge of the bed. He got up and was about to walk into the en suite when he turned to Goody,

“Fancy a night cap before I go?” he asked,

“Early morning,” Goody repeated, “I shouldn’t drink more,” Billy raised an eyebrow and waited for Goody to realise he wasn’t referring to a drink. He waited, moving to the desk in the room and looking at it, not really paying attention to the papers he moved with his fingers, just smirking when Goody’s hands found his hips and Goody pressed his hard cock to his ass.

“ _Hello_ ,” Billy greeted over his shoulder, looking coy as he slid his hands along the table until his elbows connected, leaning on it and spreading his legs, allowing the motion to press his ass flush against Goody.

“It would be inhuman of me to say no to _that_ , now, wouldn’t it?” Goody had bent over to growl in his ear, shifting away from Billy briefly, hands remaining on his hips as he knelt behind Billy and buried his tongue into Billy’s not-yet-recovered hole, Billy’s knees going weak, toes curling against the carpet.

“Ohhh fuck…” he groaned, resting his cheek on a book and letting Goody have his wicked way with him, he hadn’t expected this at all, the push of a hot tongue teasing and massaging the muscle of his hole, sticking him deep and accompanied by hot breaths that made him quiver and moan. He clung to the desk for dear life as Goody withdrew his tongue to spit into Billy and then block the escape of the saliva with his too-hot tongue again. He couldn’t imagine how lewd this must’ve looked but he fucking tried, closing his eyes and picturing how Goody looked naked behind him, fingers digging into his ass cheeks, face buried in the cleft, beard scratching the back of Billy’s balls. Goody’s tongue left him to trace a wet line from sack to hole, beard echoing it and driving Billy _wild_ , his thumbs hooked Billy’s hole and his tongue pushed between them, the dull pull felt too good and Billy was pushing back against Goody’s tongue, rocking against the table and panting into whatever the hell he was resting on.

 

“Goody, oh fuck Goody fuck me, just cum in my ass,” he pleaded, the words leaving him before he could think about what he was even saying, but he didn’t want to think, he wanted Goody to do exactly what he was begging for. Goody withdrew his tongue and shifted to his feet, leaning over Billy and kissing the back of his neck as he pushed into him. Billy shoved himself back onto Goody’s cock a few times before letting Goody take the lead, the man standing straight behind him, hands grasping hips, slamming into Billy with a renewed vigour. The desk was hitting the wall on every thrust and Billy was sure he’d knocked a sheaf of papers off with the last clawing gesture he’d made, but he didn’t care, letting out broken sobs of pleasure as Goody all but railed him. “Oh god, god, fuck,” he hissed through his teeth, cracking his eyes open and blearily looking at the pages beneath him, trying to stave off his orgasm as best he could with hazy grey images of what looked like soldiers. Goody tore his attention from the page with a hand on Billy’s cock, jerking him quickly as his own orgasm shook him and he couldn’t maintain the pace of his hips. Billy came soon after with a cry, Goody managing to keep most of it on his hand as he pulled out and gave Billy some space; it took him a minute to peel himself from the desk but when he did Goody had returned with a cloth, offering it to him with a lazy smile.

“Oh shit…” Billy gasped as he took the cloth, hand going to his ass, slick with lube and spit and nothing else, he sighed and smiled at Goody, the man may have been caught in the moment but he had a lot more sense in his head than Billy had at that time, enough to procure a condom at least.

“Again, I don’t mean to be rude,” Goody said somewhat expectantly as he grabbed some fucking _plaid_ fleece lounge pants from a drawer and pulled them on,

“You’re not, sorry,” Billy apologised and began to gather his clothes, stopping when Goody tucked fingers under his chin and lifted his gaze,

“Nothin’ to apologise for cher, it’s been fun,” _fun_ , that was what Billy had wanted,

“Yeah,” he breathed, leaning in for a kiss and thankful Goody reciprocated. It was brief but sweet, and afterwards Goody moved to sit on the edge of the bed, waiting for Billy to dress; as Billy finished dressing, he picked up Goody’s jeans and fished his phone from the pocket, thumbing his number into it and handing it to Goody, “Just in case you want to have some more fun,” he smiled, this was new for him, he didn’t do giving out his number, but after _that_ experience well he would only regret it if he didn’t offer himself up as this man’s personal booty call. Goody said nothing, just hit a button and raised an eyebrow at Billy when his phone started to swear profusely in his pocket,

“Really?”

“It’s only for numbers I don’t know,” Billy shrugged as he hung up on Goody, “I’ll personalise you later,”

“Do I at least get to pick something?” Goody asked and Billy laughed, no, he already had an idea what song to use and it fit what he wanted from Goody to a T.

He thumbed through his contacts to Vasquez and called him, it wasn’t long before Vasquez answered and Billy could hear Faraday fucking around in the background,

“That lift still on offer?” he asked, offering Goody a small apologetic smile as he realised he was going to be stuck in his way a little longer,

_“Course it is, I’ll come get you,”_ Vasquez answered and Billy heard Faraday complain about something, Vasquez abating him quietly, _“Where are you_?” he relayed the address from Goody and realised he wasn’t _that_ far from campus anyway. _“On my way, be twenty minutes_ ,” and with that he hung up, leaving Billy to stare a little awkwardly at Goody, who looked ready to go back to bed,

“He’ll be about twenty minutes,”

“The door will lock when you leave,” Goody pointed out, “Unless you want the company?” Billy shook his head,

“You have an early morning… I’ll uh… be out there,” he thumbed out of the room and Goody laughed and stood up, approaching him and drawing him in for a lazy kiss, they parted and Billy ducked out of the room, waiting for his lift to arrive.

 

He was admittedly a little bit nosy as he waited in the hallway, looking at the display case with a very nice, very old looking rifle in it, he seemed to have a mixture of Confederate and Union memorabilia beneath a very grim but impressive painting of a battle, though seemed to favour neither more than the other. It was a bit weird but if he could forgive Faraday’s toy dinosaurs he could forgive a military enthusiast who had arranged his display in a way that _didn’t_ make him look like a racist. His phone started playing Toxicity in his pocket and he checked it, hanging up and heading out the door, making sure it locked behind him,

“You know it’s called a walk of _shame_ right?” Vasquez called out the window as Billy strode smugly towards him and climbed into the red Camaro that belonged to Faraday. Billy faked a slight wince as he sat down,

“After that? I don’t think so,” he purred,

“That good huh?” Vasquez smirked, “You sure you’re gonna be able to sit through class later?” he joked and Billy huffed a laugh,

“Of course, all I need is a few hours of sleep and I’m good for the day,” he assured seriously, slouching in the seat and closing his eyes, “So Faraday is drunk,”

“Yep,” Vasquez confirmed, though it didn’t really need confirming,

“You left him alone? After last time?” Billy asked, a hint of amusement in his voice,

“Well 1. We don’t have any fireworks left, 2. He passed out shortly after I told him I was going to pick you up, and 3. Emma is with him,” Vasquez pointed out, completely at ease with leaving an unconscious Faraday in Emma’s capable hands, Billy shook his head then,

“Why does she put up with you two?” he chuckled, opening an eye and peering over at Vasquez, seeing the fond smile that curled his lips,

“If I knew, I’d tell you,”

“It’s probably the sex, I can’t speak for Faraday’s capabilities however…” Billy offered slyly and Vasquez barked out a loud bout of laughter, slapping the wheel,

“Ah _Loco_ you flatter me,” Billy forced a little shiver at that, smiling at him and raising an eyebrow slightly, “No,” Vasquez said seriously, huffing when Billy started to laugh at him, “Asshole,”

“Tender, thanks for asking,” Billy quipped back and earned a groan for his efforts, “Emma’s one hell of a woman,” he noted after a short silence,

“She is… so keep your hands off her,” Vasquez warned, reaching out to slap Billy’s chest,

“I don’t think I could handle her,” Billy conceded, closing his eyes again and dozing off a little as Vasquez drove them back to their shared house.

He was woken up with a nudge and seemed to unfold himself from the car, stretching and popping a few joints leisurely as he sauntered towards the house, the downstairs lights were on as he and Vasquez approached, the door opened without unlocking and they stepped inside.

“Emma?” Vasquez called out as he locked the door behind them,

“Esé! EY PAPI, MUCHACHO MUCHACHO!” came a slurred shout and Vasquez pressed a palm to his face for a moment,

“I’m out,” Billy threw his hands up in defeat and ran up the stairs, leaving Vasquez and Emma to deal with their pet drunkard.

His room was Student-Minimalist, the magnolia walls and white second-hand IKEA furniture spoke volumes about the scholarship-funded student lifestyle, his books were more expensive than the furniture and he had no posters on the walls. It was a stark contrast to the room he’d been in less than an hour earlier, but it was _his_ and that’s what mattered.

He flicked the light on and shed his clothes as soon as the door closed, tossing them into the hamper next to his desk as he approached it; he looked at his books and the timetable in the open binder, shoving appropriate books into a leather satchel and heading to turn the light off, soon flopping onto his bed buck naked. He smiled to himself as he thought about the thorough pounding Goody had given him, managing to resist a quick wank before he drifted off to sleep.

 

His alarm woke him at five to ten and he went through his usual routine later than he would other days, showering and dressing, heading downstairs for breakfast and feeling a _lot_ better than Faraday seemed to be, hunched over the dining table and groaning as he was pointedly ignored by all the other occupants in the dining room. Billy sat down with a bowl of dry cereal and glared at Faraday,

“You didn’t get milk,” he said, kicking Faraday’s foot under the table, “You didn’t get any milk,” he repeated louder this time and Faraday whined and covered his ears. “ _Faraday_ ,” he was being hard on him, but when he not only had to suffer eating from Faraday’s selection of 99% sugar cereal, but had to do so without milk, he felt he was within his rights.

“Sorry…” Faraday grumbled, lifting his head to peep up at Billy, “You fuck head,” he added with a pitiful scowl, managing to push himself up and show at least a little composure, “It’s not like you gave me a _list_ ,”

“Why would you need a list to buy cereal, milk, and beer?” Billy asked incredulously,

“Billy,” Emma warned gently, “Vasquez can go get some,” she suggested and Vasquez looked bewildered for a moment,

“Me? Why can’t Billy go get it himself?” Emma seemed to consider that and levelled Billy with an expectant stare,

“I wasn’t the one who went to the store yesterday,” Billy shrugged, “I’ll go after class this afternoon,” he added, spooning too-sugary cereal into his mouth and crunching it noisily, which earned him a weary look from Faraday. It wasn’t long before Faraday’s self-medicating had kicked in enough to start bickering with Vasquez and Billy didn’t know why he was surprised, sharing a weary look with Emma as they conceded that their respective childhood best friends were both idiots and possibly still children.

 

Emma eventually headed off to her own class and the boys were getting ready to head to American History together to start off their third year of university, all heading out to Faraday’s car. Billy pushed a seat forward and climbed into the back without comment, letting out an audible groan when Faraday started pushing to drive them to class, still somewhere between hungover and a little drunk.

“No way pendejo I’m not letting you drive,” Vasquez laughed as he drew the keys out of Faraday’s reach,

“It’s _my_ car!” Faraday barked, trying to get his keys, in the process pushing Vasquez back over the car and leaning on top of him. Billy could only see an ass through the window, sighing loudly to himself and resting his head in his hands for a moment, soon banging on the window,

“If you don’t get in the fucking car _I’m_ gonna drive,” Billy snapped, he had a spare key for Faraday’s car and he was _so_ tempted to use it, but Faraday and Vasquez slipped into the car with flushed cheeks and sly grins from what Billy could only assume had been an impromptu make out session that ended with Faraday stealing his keys back.

Typically, they argued the whole ride there about something or other, sports Billy guessed, but he wasn’t really concentrating, sat in the back with a textbook in his lap, refreshing what he’d read over the holidays around the internship he’d worked.

“Ey, Loco,” Vasquez called over his shoulder when they pulled into the campus parking lot nearest their lecture hall, Billy snapping his book shut and shoving it in his bag; he was out the car easily enough and left Vasquez and Faraday trailing behind rekindling their peculiar romance after their bickering.

They caught up with him inside, sitting down on either side of him in the lecture hall as they always did, it was Billy’s suggestion initially as he’d grown tired of having to kick them under the tables whenever their talking and joking had grown too distracting and disrupted his learning, this way they didn’t tend to talk to one another.

“So has anyone met the new lecturer yet?” Faraday asked as they waited for other students to file in and sit down,

“Nope,” Vasquez shrugged,

“We have a new lecturer? What happened to Bogue?” Billy asked,

“Got caught in a tax evasion scandal,” Faraday answered with a shrug, “Anyway, apparently, Prof Chisholm vouched for this guy, so you know he must be good,” he explained, which was good news at least, though a moment later the doors swung open and their new teacher sauntered into the lecture hall, casually rolling a cigarette as he went and tucking it behind his ear; Billy felt his blood run cold as recognition settled like a lead weight in his gut.

“Good mornin’ everyone, allow me to introduce myself, I am Professor Ellison Robicheaux, but you can call me _Goodnight_.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m going to be your lecturer for American History,” this couldn’t be happening, “I’ll let you know up front that there is absolutely no reason for you to persist with this class,” no way, this was _not_ how he wanted to start his third year of University, “It’s a useless qualification unless you, like myself, aim to get into teaching, and honestly my regret increases every time I have to grade papers, which I did a lot as a TA,” He sank in his chair, hoping to god his stack of books was high enough to obscure him from Professor Robicheaux’s—Goody’s—view, “I have two goals with this class, 1. Get tenure, and to be honest I’d stop there if I could, but to get tenure I need to teach you somethin’, which is where number 2 comes in,” Billy quietly wished he was dead, “Teach you the glory of American History, preferably the right way and not the Texas Education Agency way but that’s entirely dependent on you and your aptitude for the class,” Faraday was in stitches next to him, practically wiggling with joy at the prospect of having a teacher who both gave and took no shit.

Billy just couldn’t believe this was happening to him, what had he done to deserve this kind of judgement? He set his face into an impassive mask and folded his arms on the desk, resting his forehead there and barely taking in a word their lecturer doled out as he outlined their first semester of study in an impressively lackadaisical manner.

“Giggles,” Goodnight interrupted his own lecture and Billy frowned in his arm-made dark place,

“It’s Faraday sir, or Joshua,” Faraday answered, then added, “if you’re my mother,”

“Faraday, Goodnight, not Sir,” he reminded, “your friend ok?”

“I think he had a late night getting _ploughed_ ,” he could _hear_ Faraday grinning and kicked him under the table,

“huh… good for him,” Goodnight sounded genuine as he said it, “tell him to grab a bagel and a coffee on his next walk of shame, should get him through his classes until he finds time to nap,” Faraday was giggling like a kid at that,

“Oh, I will,” Faraday snickered,

“Fantastic, lend him your other pal’s notes for today’s lecture, I’d say your own but I don’t think you even have a pen,” Goodnight said dryly, clearly referring to Vasquez,

“I got an Eldritch memory sir,” Faraday probably winked and Billy suppressed a groan, Vasquez laughed though,  
“It’s _still_ Goodnight, and that… that’s horrifying…” Goodnight said slowly, “you should get help,” another laugh from Vasquez erupted and Faraday let out a little ‘huh?’ before the lecture resumed and Billy’s head-to-desk situation went forgotten for the rest of the hour and a half period.

 

He kept his head down as he packed his things and shuffled from the classroom, trying to avoid any attention from Goodnight in case he got recognised,

“That was amazing,” Faraday beamed as he practically skipped out beside Billy, Vasquez following with his usual unaffected swagger, “I have been waiting for a teacher like that for _two years_ ,” he sighed dreamily,  
“Why don’t you fuck him then?” Vasquez jabbed and Billy maintained a stoic expression, despite the fact that he was close to attempting suicide via psychic combustion at that point.

“Shut up Vasquez,” Faraday grumbled, “The guy’s funny as shit, I like that,”

“I always thought you liked shit,” Vasquez noted idly, glancing at Billy with a frown, “didn’t sleep well?”

“No,” he grumbled, scowling at Faraday as he giggled at the whole thing, “Shut up,”

“Oooh tetchy, someone forgot to pull his plug out this morning,” Faraday teased, earning a murderous stare from Billy, Faraday winced and slowed into step with Billy, letting Vasquez overtake them in their travels to the student bar, “You okay?” he asked seriously,

“I’m fine,” Billy said, clipped and curt, he was fine, he didn’t know how he was going to survive a year of this class, but he was fine for now.

Drinking helped, the student bar served alcohol from 11 and it was past noon now, so Billy fetched himself a double of whiskey and brought the others tequila beer, setting himself down at the opposite side of the booth and remaining quiet as his friends gushed over their new teacher.

He stayed silent even as they ordered food and ate, watching his friends talk but not taking a single word in, instead his mind was uselessly supplying images of his new American History lecturer eating his goddamned asshole, he downed his drink and went to grab another, bringing drinks for his friends and realising they hadn’t started the round they’d fetched when they ordered food. They looked at him and he just shrugged,

“First day jitters,” he dismissed and Vasquez nodded, Faraday looking something akin to concerned, deliberating saying something before keeping his mouth shut like a good friend ought to.

 

They had one class that afternoon, parting ways for their own studies before converging once more at the car, piling in and heading home after grabbing a few groceries; aside from the terror coursing through Billy at the prospect of losing his academic credibility by having slept with a professor, he’d had a reasonably okay day. His afternoon lecture passed without a hitch and his friends were quite happy to chill and order pizza that evening, taking his mind off of his impending doom by shouting at each other over Drunk Driving Mario Kart, which—as usual—ended up with Faraday slurring and swearing on Billy’s shoulder, unable to coordinate the wii-mote, whilst heated competition broke out between Emma and Vasquez, who opted to chug their beers before starting the race, and their friend Red who spent most of the race with the bottle in his mouth, stopping his kart and tipping his head back at random intervals.

It was fun and chaotic, which summed the group up pretty nicely, and when Billy wasn’t soothing his best friend’s inability to find the trigger when he was drunk, he was fetching more drinks and food. It’s not that he didn’t want to play, he just couldn’t be bothered and Red had snaked Waluigi out from under his nose on character select, the prick. He was in the kitchen wrestling with a crate of beer bottles when his phone whistled, he dumped the cardboard box on the counter and pulled his phone out, checking the new message.

_G: Evenin’_

His cheeks burned as he remembered last night, glancing up at the door to see his friends weren’t paying attention, he bit his lip nervously before responding as casually as he could,

_B: Sup_.

He felt stupid for it, he should have blanked him, blocked him, and forgot about him, there was no way for him to persist in plausible deniability if he—his phone whistled—

_G: I’d like to apologise properly for turning you out this morning, maybe over drinks?_

Billy’s stomach knotted up and he felt the heat of his face travelling lower at the thought of what drinks had led to last time,

_B: Can’t tonight._

_G: Shame, and I’m busy tomorrow and Weds… so Thursday?_

He closed his eyes and tried to get himself under control, he thumbed in no but Goody messaged again before he hit send,

_G: My place? Got a lovely bourbon that’ll only get dusty, could be a fun night?_

He found himself _deleting_ his denial and sending back,

_B: Could still have fun tonight?_

What the hell was he doing? He _knew_ Goody was his teacher, had sat through his goddamned class once already, and he was offering what? Nudes? Phone sex? Jesus.

_G: Could we now?_

He could practically hear Goody’s drawl, a shiver running down his spine and straight to his dick; he stuffed his phone in his pocket and leant into the lounge,

“Guys I’m done, gonna head up to bed,” he said as he moved towards the stairs,

“Awww Billy no man I… wait?” Faraday’s drawl was less arousing, “You okay? Stay with us,”

“I’m fine, and you’re insufferably drunk,” Billy stated flatly, “Night all,”

“Night Billy,” echoed around the room as Billy darted up the stairs to his room, locking the door behind him and trying to figure out what the hell he was trying to achieve here. He drew his phone from his pocket to a questioning _“Billy?”_ from Goody and tapped his name on the conversation, then hit call, waiting for Goody to pick up was the longest heartbeat Billy had ever had.

“ _Hello_ ,” Goody’s voice had a seductive lilt to it and Billy unwittingly let out a soft moan in response, _“You’ve not started without me, have you, cher?”_ this was his American History professor, a man ten years his senior who he _knew_ was his teacher, he _knew_ and yet he still found himself moving to sit on the edge of his bed,

“No…” he answered, “I just…” he trailed off,

“ _I have that effect on people_ ,” Goody chuckled and Billy smiled, lying back on his bed and tucking the phone between shoulder and cheek as he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off.

“You certainly have it on me,” he said lowly, he was already hard and let out a soft sigh as the temperature shift made him shiver,

_“I’m glad to hear, so… this fun of yours…”_ Goody left it open and Billy smirked,

“Is phone sex a bit… weird?” Billy asked, laughing as he thought how stupid he sounded, moving the phone away from his ear as he pulled his top off,

_“Not as weird as sexting, I’ll take it,”_ Goody laughed back, Billy could hear fabric rustling and figured Goody was getting comfortable too.

 

It ended up as mutual masturbation, the two of them whispering filth to one another, panting and gasping and moaning and _God I wish it was you_ ; they matched pace as best as they could, stroking themselves and squeezing _just right_. Just hearing Goody moaning his name had Billy arching off the bed, half wanting to finger himself but not having the mental wherewithal to find out if he had lube, and he didn’t want to tear his attention away from Goody’s rough voice; Goody was unintentionally mimicking Billy’s volume despite presumably still being alone in his house. Billy closed his eyes and imagined being stretched out on Goody’s bed, the two of them shifting together, hand on the other’s cock, pumping and kissing and losing themselves in one another. He was so close, said as much to Goody, and it wasn’t long before Billy’s muscles started to tense just so as he lost all composure and came, silencing himself with a hand whilst Goody cried outright in his ear.

He fell silent as they both gasped for breath, listening carefully and holding the phone against his chest, he had heard Faraday staggering past his room earlier and the walls weren’t thick, but he didn’t hear anything from the other man.

He was surprised with how good doing that over the phone had been, not as awkward as he’d thought it would be, and Goody stayed on the line as they cleaned themselves up, the two of them falling back into bed almost in unison,

“I guess I should go,” Billy murmured, blissful and content as he pulled his duvet up to his chin and worked at cocooning himself one-handed.

“ _Do you have to?”_ Goody asked, Billy hummed for a moment,

“I guess not, why?” he was smiling a little, not sure what to expect from the other man,

_“Just like your voice I guess, plus I didn’t just message you for a quickie,”_ Goody laughed,

“No?” Billy asked, trying to keep his voice quiet,

_“No, how about we change that drink to dinner as well?”_ Goody asked and Billy unintentionally let out a hiss through his teeth, _“You don’t do dinner?”_

“It’s not that… I uh…” he trailed off, he had a decision to make but he wasn’t ready for it yet, in fact he actually kind of liked the prospect of having dinner with Goody, as while he hadn’t been actively listening to him teach, he had taken some of it in, and despite his half-joke urging them to quit his class he seemed quite passionate. “Sure,” he said louder than he meant, freezing when there was a lazy knock on the wall, “I have to go,” he blurted quietly and hung up, easing his other arm out to find his charger and plug his phone in. There was a softer knock on the wall, “What?” Billy asked louder,

“Can we talk?” Faraday slurred through the wall, “You okay?”

“No, I’m fine, go to sleep you idiot,” he called back and rolled over, pointedly ignoring Faraday’s weak attempt to get him to answer again. Faraday gave up quickly and Billy could even hear him snoring through the wall, laughing quietly to himself before allowing himself to drift off thinking about going to dinner with Goody.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this fic ending up 90% dialogue...

He went through the next couple of days chalking it up to being either a dream or Goody forgetting he existed, going through his lectures without casting a thought to the other man, at least until he got a message from him on Thursday morning,

_G: my place, tonight at 8, casual is fine._

A mixture of dread and excitement curled in his gut and he didn’t know when he’d stopped being a sensible human being and started being _Faraday_ , following what he could only assume was his libido as it dragged him towards great sex and a risk of unspecified scandal. He didn’t respond to the text though, dressing himself and pocketing his phone before heading out into another day like nothing had happened.

The morning was more of the same, Faraday was hungover, however this time Vasquez had joined him in his suffering, they drove to Campus together and went their separate ways when classes began, fitting back into a familiar routine that they had spent two years perfecting, only changing minor details along the way.

Faraday had stopped being oddly concerned yesterday and that was fine, it was also probably related to the fact that they didn’t have American History until Friday, so Billy could concentrate on getting laid one last time without worrying about Goody finding out his vocation, or lack thereof, beforehand.

He got another text from Goody that afternoon during a free period, the whistle his phone made earning him a scathing look from another student in the library, he offered an apologetic shrug and turned his phone on silent.

_G: Is there anything you can’t/don’t eat? Not keen on spicy?_

No question as to whether he was actually coming tonight, a presumption that made actually going a _lot_ easier for Billy,

_B: No, all food is good._

_G: Fantastic, I was starting to worry you weren’t going to come tonight_

_B: Well that’s up to you, isn’t it?_

_G: I suppose it is, I’d say prepare yourself but if last time was any indicator, that’s my responsibility too._

He chuckled at the response and looked around, realising he was getting a dirty look from the other student for texting even with his phone silenced, so he offered them an _incredibly_ apologetic middle finger before packing his things and leaving, he could read where he wanted to anyway.

He was starting to feel nervous about tonight, he definitely wanted to go but he was torn, he didn’t want to persist in something that would likely get them both into trouble sooner rather than later, as there was no way Goody _wouldn’t_ recognise him in class tomorrow, even if he wouldn’t be singling him out for “sleeping” in class last time, but he _really_ wanted to see Goody again.

_B: Looking forward to it_

He texted as he walked through campus, he had his first lab of the year in an hour so he aimed for the huge Super Lab on the campus and took his time getting there; it wasn’t slow enough but that was fine, he sat outside on one of the provided benches, crossed his ankles and read the textbook he’d been looking through earlier.

 

His lab session was straight forward, a basic refresher on how not to kill yourself within the laboratory, new lab coats, new protective eyewear, it dragged and Billy was ecstatic by the time he grabbed his things from the sterile locker room. He was shoved past by other students when leaving but he didn’t pay it much mind, they all wanted to go home, he did too, and was about to pull his phone out when the familiar red Camaro pulled into the small parking lot outside the lab.

“Get in shit breath,” Faraday called out as he climbed out and shoved his seat forward, Billy rolled his eyes and climbed in,

“Was there any need for that?” Billy asked with a smile, waving lightly at Emma in the back with him, Vasquez in the front,

“It’s a term of endearment,” Faraday shrugged, “Let’s get fucked _up_ ,” he leant out the window and pumped his hand in the air as he said it.

“Uh…” Billy let out hesitantly, “Josh it’s not even 4pm,”

“Okay look so by ‘Get fucked up’ I meant buy the shit we _need_ , so we can get fucked up,” he huffed, exasperated, “To the beer!” and on that note Vasquez started driving.

Within half an hour they were pulling up outside their favourite wholesale store and piling out of the car; Billy trailed behind as Faraday went into full-blown kid in a candy shop mode, running off with a cart and making a beeline for the booze.

“Billy, can you go with him? Me and Gabriel are getting the food,” Emma pleaded,

“Why do I feel like you guys think I have some semblance of control over that overgrown baby?” Billy asked,

“Cause you do,” Vasquez shrugged, “I’d go with him but we’d just end up drunk in the store,” he chuckled and Billy conceded that that was a genuine possibility when those two were involved.

“Fine, I’ll just load up my Faraday tracking app, shall I?” He asked dryly, pulling out his phone and scrolling through it as if he actually _had_ that app, he didn’t, but what he did have was the urge to text Goody, so he turned away from his friends and walked slowly towards the alcohol as he decided what to send. He typed several things before deleting, he didn’t really know what to put, but as he was approaching the booze aisle he noticed a couple taking a selfie and thought “fuck it,” lifting the phone and snapping a photo of himself, looking at one and recognising a certain face photobombing him, so he deleted it.

“You tryin’ to get puss there, Billy?” it had been an attempt to spook him, but it failed

“Fuck off Josh,” Billy smacked his friend gently upside the head, making him laugh, “No, not _puss_ ,”

“Dick?” Faraday supplied amid his giggles,

“You are a dick, aren’t you?” Billy chuckled as he shoved his phone in his pocket and folded his arms across his chest, watching Faraday look hurt,

“Jeez Billy, you’re my _best friend_ ,” Faraday sobbed and continued to make a fuss until he realised Billy was still just staring blankly at him, “Remember when that used to work on you?”

“No, because I don’t think it ever has,” Billy stated, looking around and realising Faraday wasn’t carrying anything and there weren’t any boozy carts nearby, “Where’s the cart?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Faraday grinned and Billy felt the weariness hit him like a ton of bricks. “Follow me,” he was right to be weary, as Faraday led him around the corner to the painfully stacked and dangerously full cart,

“You know we’re in a fucking sports car, right? Where are you going to put all this?”

“Back seat?” Faraday shrugged,

“And where will Emma and I sit?” he asked, resisting the urge to place his hands on his hips as he glowered at his friend.

“You can wait here, me and V will come back for you,” they’d had this conversation before, but Faraday hadn’t had an answer last time, so as stupid as the suggestion was, it was an improvement.

“No, you’ll forget us and get drunk,” he stated and Faraday shrugged at him,

“We’ll figure it out,” Faraday grumbled noncommittally,

“How about we trim this down to _necessities_ , and if there’s still too much I’ll go with the first lot and whoever is with me can return to get you and the rest of the gear,” he suggested, wanting to be at home so he could get ready,

“Why wouldn’t you come back out?” Faraday looked genuinely hurt at that,

“Uh… I have a… thing…” he said slowly, watching Faraday puzzle out what ‘thing’ meant, his face lighting up like he’d found the holy grail,

“You have a date… _you have a date_!” he exclaimed, getting louder the second time. Billy felt embarrassed and clapped a hand over Faraday’s mouth, Faraday licked his hand and Billy pulled away in disgust, “Yoooou have a daaaate,” he sing-songed,

“Faraday shut the hell up,” he hissed, wiping his hand on his jeans, “It’s not a date,” he insisted, “It’s _not_ ,” it was, and the look on Faraday’s face said he _knew_ it was, but he let it go for the time being.

 

They whittled the booze cart down to a night’s worth rather than the supply Faraday seemed to think they’d need for the upcoming zombie apocalypse, wheeling the cart towards the checkouts whilst Faraday phoned Emma to find out where she and Vasquez were.

He didn’t know why he’d put faith in Faraday, but it was ill placed when as soon as they’d piled everything in the car, including bags of supplies between just about everyone’s feet, Faraday opened his big mouth.

“Billy’s not gonna be drinking with us tonight, he’s got a _date_ ,”

“Fuck off I don’t, I’m just going out,” Billy interrupted quickly,

“You’re going on a date?” Emma asked, “That’s really great, is… are _they_ nice?” she asked, ever the considerate one,

“It’s a dude,” Faraday called from the front seat,

“Okay, is _he_ nice?” she amended with a laugh, Billy didn’t really know how to respond, so he gave a vague shrug,

“That means he’s got a nice dick, but the jury is still out on his personality,” Vasquez interpreted, glancing at Billy in the rear view and smiling when Billy scowled at him.

“His personality is _fine_ , it’s not a date,” he folded his arms over his chest and shifted to look out the window, kicking a bottle over by his feet and cussing quietly, it didn’t break at least,

“Ah, booty call,” Vasquez nodded and Billy just sighed,

“I need the car tonight,” he grimaced, just wishing this was over already,

“We’re all drinking so you can have it,” Emma offered in spite of Faraday’s squawk of protest, “Just make sure you bring it back before class tomorrow,” she ended the conversation with that and once they got back she set Faraday and Vasquez to carrying bags inside, stopping beside Billy and the car and giving him a curious look.

He realised he usually would have been one of the first in the house and shrugged a little, “nervous?” she asked, he nodded, “Want help picking something to wear?” he nodded again and she chuckled at him, making him smile, “C’mon then,” she looped her arm through his and led him inside, dismissing her boyfriends as they protested the sheer lack of bags the two of them had brought in, and heading for Billy’s room with him. “So, what is it then? Not just a booty call?” Emma asked as Billy sat on his bed and she started picking through his wardrobe,

“Not just a booty call, dinner at his,” he admitted reluctantly,

“Thought you didn’t date,” she hummed, no judgement, just idle curiosity, she’d never been one for telling him how ‘ _someday_ he’d change his ways’ and settle down.

“I don’t, just making the most of a good thing while I can,” he offered with a shrug, “It was just gonna be drinks but he offered to cook as well so…” he trailed off,

“That was nice of him, what’s he like then?” she asked as she pulled out a few different shirts,

“Nice, smart, passionate, _hot_ ,” Billy all but purred, Emma turned and gave him a look he couldn’t read before grabbing a pair of slim black jeans from his wardrobe,

“Try these on, I haven’t seen you in them in years,” she instructed, handing them to him and standing expectantly. He did as he was told, he had nothing to hide from Emma, he’d seen her naked plenty of times and she’d seen him naked too, shame had left them all within the first year of rooming together. “Are you gonna wear boxers or are you maintaining easy access?” she asked, her bluntness sometimes caught him off guard even though he was the same,

“Should I?” he asked with half his leg in the jeans, waiting for her to shrug a ‘your choice’ at him before he shook his head and pulled the jeans on, he wouldn’t put any on when he got ready after his shower either.

Emma made him try on four different shirts before conceding that a shirt might’ve been too much and forcing him into a white band tee and a blazer,

“Really?” Billy asked,

“Smart casual, then,” she pulled the dark grey blazer off of him, “Casual, easy,” she explained, handing him the jacket again. He sighed and sat back down on his bed, sinking his head into his hands, “Wow this… you’ve got it _bad_ ,”

“No, it’s just… awkward…” he excused, he wanted to keep sleeping with Goody, but Goody was his _teacher_ , he didn’t know how to express that to Emma without revealing that he was _sleeping with a college professor_. “He’s older,” he said dumbly,

“Never stopped you before…” Emma pointed out, which was true, Billy had a thing for older men, always had, usually it meant experience, and that’s what he wanted in a hook-up. “Unless…” she trailed off with a gasp, “He’s married, isn’t he?”

“God I hope not,” Billy blanched, staring wide-eyed at her, “Where did you get that from?” he asked,

“Well he’s older, it’s awkward,” she listed, “I guessed, basically,” she shrugged, “Is he though?”

“I don’t think so?” he cringed, “Doesn’t matter anyway, not going to happen again after tonight,” he said, determined to cut this one off at the pass. It sounded like a good plan to him, go to Goody’s eat, drink, get fucked, sleep a little, break it off, go home, never think about it again; it was stupid when he summed it up but he figured it’d have to do.

“That’s a shame…” Emma sighed, “But needs must I guess,” she offered with a shrug, “I’d best go make sure those two haven’t broken anything,” she excused herself, stepping close to stroke Billy’s cheek tenderly before heading for the door, “have a nice date,” she urged, leaving him to his mild panic. He showered leisurely, stopping a little longer than he meant to when he started jerking off thinking about Goody’s cock inside him to relieve a little tension, then dressed himself once more and waited for when he’d need to leave; the less time he spent around Faraday and Vasquez when he was nervous and doing something he _never_ did, the better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning there's use of a homophobic slur in this one but it's like... not really directed at anyone????

He was still nervous as he pulled Faraday’s car into the drive empty drive in front of Goody’s house, idly wondering if the other man drove at all as he drummed his fingers on the wheel; the porch light blinked on and the door opened, Goody standing there surrounded by light, wearing a grey shirt and a pair of darker grey trousers, he had his sleeves rolled up slightly as he wiped his hands with a kitchen towel. Billy took this as his cue to get out of the car, locking it and quickly dusting himself off, pushing his hair behind his ears and checking his bun wasn’t too messy before he even bothered approaching Goody. Goody chuckled at the display and looked at the car,

“So, are you the car man or is that your friend’s?” he asked, stepping aside to let Billy in,

“Uh no… it’s a friend’s… but not the one who picked me up,” he didn’t know if Goody _saw_ Vasquez giving him a lift, he kind of hoped he hadn’t or at least if he _had_ , that it was too dark to recognise him. “We figure the less the owner actually drives it the safer we’ll be,” he elaborated as he stood somewhat awkwardly in Goody’s hallway,

“Makes sense,” Goody closed the door and brushed past Billy, their shoulders touching for the briefest of moments. Billy watched him turn sooner than they had last time and followed after a beat, exhaling loudly as he tried to gain some more of his composure back, he’d already _slept_ with Goody, why was he so nervous about having dinner?

He walked through to the lounge and saw Goody emerging from another room with a couple of tumblers of that bottle of bourbon he’d talked about, gesturing for Billy to take a seat on the classic looking brown leather couch. Billy sat down and smoothed his jeans out idly, leaning back and trying to relax, finding it a lot easier when Goody sat down next to him and handed him a glass.

“Thanks,” he said as he took the tumbler, swirling the amber liquid before giving it a curious sniff, he wasn’t a connoisseur by any means, but Faraday’s step-dad had drilled this knowhow into Billy and his friend because he’d deemed it vital information. Goody eased back on the seat and slid his arm along the back of it behind Billy, Billy couldn’t help but lean into the touch, smiling to himself as things slotted into place and he started to feel genuinely comfortable. “So, what’s for dinner then?” he asked, curious about the mix of smells wafting from what he presumed to be the kitchen,

“Jambalaya,” Goody said easily, Billy stopped mid sip of bourbon and looked at him curiously,

“ _Really_?” he asked, it didn’t seem like something Goody would cook,

“Really, secret family recipe,” he tapped his nose lightly, “Got it off an old Creole lady who looked after me a lot when I was a kid,” he trailed off with a chuckle,

“So not a family recipe at all then,” Billy jabbed playfully,

“Not _my_ family anyway,” Goody laughed and took a sip of his drink, his hand moved to Billy’s hair, brushing a few stray strands behind his ear and Billy found himself leaning in. Goody met him in a slow, almost tender kiss and Billy couldn’t help smiling against Goody’s lips before withdrawing to place their drinks on the coffee table. He eased his hands up Goody’s shoulders and leant in to kiss him again; he had a certain way of doing things that was hard to break free from, pushing up and straddling Goody’s lap, deepening the kiss with a slip of tongue. Goody’s hands found his hips and he hummed contentedly into the kiss, Goody pulled away shortly after though, looking at him with warm eyes,

“I should check on dinner,” he sounded disappointed that he had to, Billy felt it too, easing off of Goody’s lap and watching him leave the room.

 

In Goody’s absence, he realised he’d probably made a mistake climbing into the other man’s lap, burying his face in his hands and wondering why he had tried that over an invite to _dinner_.

“You alright there cher?” he looked up startled and saw Goody leaning in,

“Fine,” he smiled and Goody walked over and grabbed one of the tumblers, holding his other hand out to Billy,

“Come on,” Billy took his hand, grabbing his own glass before standing and following Goody through to the dining room, another cosy, rustic looking room, warm and inviting, yet slightly compact; the table was set impeccably and Billy was genuinely impressed,

“All this for me?” He asked somewhat skeptically and Goody laughed,

“Well I figure takeout and a movie wouldn’t cut it,”

“I’ll be honest, I’m so hungry that would have been fine,” Billy chuckled, “8 is a late dinner for me,”

“Really?” Goody seemed surprised, “I suppose it is, I don’t tend to leave work til 6:30, 7pm,” he shrugged, moving to one of the seats at the small dining table and pulling it out,

“Such a gentleman,” Billy teased as he sat down and allowed Goody to scoot his seat in, he shrugged off his blazer then, letting it fall across the back of the chair and hang there,

“My daddy made a point of it,” came the answer, Goody moving to lean down and kiss Billy’s lips lightly before going back into the kitchen.

It wasn’t a candle lit dinner, but it was definitely nice, as Billy sipped at his drink he felt more comfortable and at ease, and thoughts of tomorrow’s potential revelation faded to the back of his mind. He waited for Goody to return with two bowls of amazing smelling food on one arm and a small plate of what looked like muffins in his other hand, placing them down expertly and sitting down adjacent to Billy.

“So… what do you do?” Billy asked trying to sound innocuous, he knew perfectly well what Goody did for a living, but it seemed like a normal thing to ask on a date,

“Ah you know, I teach,” he chuckled, “or I’m trying to, I’ll let you know how that one goes,”

“I’m guessing history,” Billy threw out casually, “Going on the décor,” he gestured in the direction of the hallway, though if he was honest there were things in here that spelled out Goody’s passions as well, old photos and maps of America on the walls, an antique liquor cabinet that looked like it might’ve been pulled out of the back wall of a posh rancher’s house.

“American History specifically,” Goody gestured and Billy found himself watching his hands as they moved, they were lackadaisical and expressive, and Billy kind of liked his hands, “It’s pretty interesting stuff, once you accept that most of what we did was shitty, it’s a good read,” he looked at Billy for a moment then, “by ‘we’ I mean white Americans, not _we_ ,” he gestured between them, and Billy laughed,

“Clearly,” he had picked up one of the muffins when Goody had, watching him break the tiny yellowy cake thing in half and dip it into his food; he copied him, he’d never had Jambalaya but he figured the muffins were cornbread, which he’d never had either, he liked it well enough though.

“What about you? What do you do?” He about choked on the cornbread when Goody asked, he didn’t know why he hadn’t expected that; he took a moment to compose himself, using this as a fantastic excuse to try and find something to say that wasn’t ‘Oh you know, I study Physics, Chemistry, Biology, Math, and American History, I have your class tomorrow actually’.

“Uhm… Theoretical Physics, medical mostly, radiology, stuff like that,” he said slowly, deciding to act like he was still at the internship he’d had over the summer at the hospital,

“Ah, a bit above my mark then,” Goody mused, Billy shrugging slightly,

“It’s interesting,” he assured Goody, “the language of the universe, physics and math, put to helping people I guess,”

“Two things I’m terrible at, but language? Prose, I can do,” Goody countered and Billy laughed that time,

“You do seem a little… _flowery_ …”

“I’m going to elect to take that as a compliment,” they fell into a companionable silence then, eating and just savouring the food that Goody had cooked, because it was _damned_ good.

“Jesus this is amazing,” he moaned softly when he swallowed the last of his first jambalaya soaked cornbread muffin,

“Do you cook?” Goody asked curiously, smiling to himself as he ate his own food and watched Billy through the corner of his eye,

“I do, but not well, my father always said cooking was woman’s work, so I never learned from my mom,” he said once he was able, shrugging, “But me and dad don’t get along so well, so I’ve been thinking about asking her anyway…” he mused, he genuinely had, his mother was an amazing chef, and maybe someday _he’d_ want to do something like this for Good— _someone_. He held his hand up to say no to the silent offer of another muffin, picking up a spoon and fork instead, pulling apart the large prawns with ease and eating it as carefully as he could, remembering he was wearing a white t-shirt and not wanting to make a mess of himself.

“That’s beautiful,” Goody noted, “learning to cook,” he said slowly, “it’s a wondrous thing, especially with someone you care about,” he mused, “Besides, it’s a practical skill,”

“Unlike knowledge in American History,” Billy quipped, remembering what Goody had said at his lecture, Goody laughed at that,

“And theoretical physics is helpful _how_ exactly?” Goody queried,

“I don’t have a fucking clue,” Billy admitted, “But I’m really good at darts,”

“How is that relevant?” Goody snorted, covering his mouth as he looked quizzically at Billy,

“General physics, it’s pretty helpful for a lot of sports actually, just darts is one I actually play sometimes,” he shrugged, he didn’t play darts, he threw knives at a picture of their old AH teacher that Faraday had hot glued to the fence in their yard, but it had a similar scoring system so he figured it counted.

“I’ll remember not to challenge you to any then,” Goody chuckled, proceeding to tell Billy different stories about the history of America as they ate, most of them Billy knew, having studied it for two years, but Goody’s passion and sheer enthusiasm, along with his side notes of “which is a dick move, ask anybody” regarding particularly shady or untoward things, were charming to Billy and he found himself hanging off of every word as he ate, nodding where he felt he needed to, asking questions where Goody flagged briefly to give him a chance to talk.

 

They were still talking long after the food was finished, sat leaning close to one another and laughing as they drank,

“I gotta say,” Billy muttered, “This is very good bourbon,” his cheeks were hot and he felt so warm and content that he could’ve curled up and gone to sleep were it not for the hand resting on his thigh, idly stroking along the inseam of his jeans,

“Thank you, my daddy bought it me as congratulations for actually managing to get a job out of my _faggy_ degree,” he admitted with a dark chuckle that went straight down Billy’s spine, “So I thought to myself, Goodnight, what better way to drink a gift from that homophobic son-of-a-gun than with the beautiful young man you’re trying to woo?” he leant in then and in a moment of both stupidity and panic, Billy turned his head and got a kiss on the cheek, staring down at Goody’s hand, “Did I misread something cher?” he asked,

“No I just… it’s weird you trying to kiss me after talking about your dad,” _it’s weird you admitting you’re trying to woo me, not just sleep with me_.

“Apologies, I will not mention him again,” Goody relented, hesitating for a moment before letting his hand glance across the visible outline along Billy’s inseam, “You _are_ beautiful though,” he whispered, and this time Billy met his lips, kissing him slowly, savouring the taste of his lips and tongue, flavoured with the food and drink of the evening and just damned good. He eased a hand through Goody’s hair and scooted closer to the edge of his seat, loving the feel of Goody’s fingers running down the side of his cock, his other hand moving to Goody’s lap, rubbing the bulge in his pants before easing the zip down and slipping his hand inside. Goody gasped into his mouth and Billy smiled against him, _this_ he could do.

“Did I misread something?” he asked playfully, curling his fingers around Goody’s cock and stroking it gently,

“Not at all, though I think perhaps I should clear up first,” Goody panted breathlessly as he pressed their foreheads together, looking at him with a smile; Billy tutted lightly and relented, tucking Goody away and wiping his hand idly on his jeans. Goody didn’t even fasten his zip as he stood and took the dishes away quickly, returning and crowding Billy into his seat to kiss him, running his hands down Billy’s shoulders to his hands and drawing back, pulling him from his seat and leading him to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

They stripped as they kissed, slower than the first time they’d been together, truly appreciating one another as hands roamed and lips explored, Billy kissing his way down Goody’s hard muscular body, giving a hard nipple an open-mouthed kiss and a gentle nip before trailing lower, following the V of his pelvis and kissing the trail of blond hair that vanished into the waistband of Goody’s nice dark boxer briefs. “Jesus Billy,” Goody moaned, Billy could feel Goody’s cock hard against his throat as he kissed that hair again, humming and chuckling when Goody let out a soft sigh of pleasure; he tucked his fingers into the waistband and leant back on his heels, completely naked as he eased the briefs down and exposed Goody’s cock, it stood upright to meet him, the tip wet with precum that he couldn’t help but lick away. The salty tang spurred him on and he barely got Goody’s briefs to mid-thigh before the head of that beautiful cut cock was in his mouth, tongue circling it before flattening beneath it as he sank his mouth down the length. Goody’s hands found his hair as a hoarse groan escaped him, trying so hard not to fuck into his mouth and in any other situation Billy might’ve wanted it, but right now he wanted to lavish Goody’s cock with attention, suck it as deep as he could before his gag reflex worked against him.

“Woah now…” Goody whispered, “Easy Billy…” his voice was rough with arousal and Billy loved it, drawing off of his cock wetly, kissing down the length, rubbing his cheek on the hot, spit-damp flesh before he took part of Goody’s heavy sack into his mouth and sucked that instead, massaging his balls with his tongue, “Shit,” Goody cussed, pulling Billy’s hair tie loose and tangling dark hair around his fingers, pulling it and rolling his hips as Billy mouthed his balls. He let one slip free from his mouth, sucking the other gently before releasing that as well and looking up at Goody, he might’ve loved cock a little too much if he was honest, letting Goody’s rest against his cheek, _nuzzling_ it. “God you’re fucking _exquisite_ ,” Goody whispered, stroking his hair gently, “C’mere,” he tucked his fingers under Billy’s chin and drew him up to his feet, kissing him and easing a hand down to the small of his back, drawing their bodies together. Billy loved the feel of their cocks lining up side by side, loved the way Goody sucked at his tongue, moaning around it as he clearly tasted himself, he eased their mouths apart before slotting them together again, tilting his head and devouring Goody slowly, rocking his hips against him, rubbing the tip of his cock against that hard V of muscle and bone.

“Goody,” he murmured as he soon kissed along Goody’s jaw again, “I need you,” it was a desperate plea, he wanted Goody to fill him, to lie him down on the bed and bury his cock so deep inside him that they felt like one being, but he didn’t know how to say it, so he slipped two fingers inside the briefs stretched across Goody’s thighs and tugged him along as he backed towards the bed and sat down.

 

Goody slid the briefs off the moment Billy’s fingers left them, Billy watching whilst easing himself further onto the bed and spreading his legs in invite, so comfortable and eager, loving the way Goody looked at his bodily offering, the lust that clouded his gaze, the sheer adoration written across his face.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” he hummed low, giving Goody a similar look, feeling his smile falter as he realised he would actually miss this; he half zoned out, sucking in a shocked gasp when he realised Goody was between his thighs with a bottle of lube in hand.

“You okay?” Goody asked, concern evident on his face,

“I think so… just…” he shrugged, “Want you bad,” he smiled then, pushing all thoughts of the following day out of his mind in favour of lifting a leg and resting his calf on Goody’s shoulder, “ _real_ bad,” he smirked.

“I can work with that,” Goody smiled, rubbing lube between his fingers and thumb to warm it before easing them between Billy’s slightly spread cheeks; as warm as Goody had made it, it still made Billy flinch away instinctively, but Goody persisted and those teasing fingers were soon scrawling pleasant patterns over the tight little muscle. Billy knew his own body, covering Goody’s hand with his own and pushing one of those slick digits into him, “Hold on,” Goody chuckled, “I wanna take this slow, want to make you feel it,”

“I _can_ feel it,” Billy chuckled, but he let Goody take the lead anyway, once more doing something he truly wasn’t used to; slow, explorative sex. He lay back, tucking his hands behind his head and closing his eyes as Goody spread him, moaning softly and letting his hips do as they pleased, settling on little circling motions to make the most of that probing finger. “God that’s good,” he sighed, so relaxed that Goody’s second finger pushing into him just elicited a hum of appreciation; he bit his lip when Goody’s other hand circled his cock, stroking it just as slow as those fingers were caressing inside of Billy, teasing and soothing all at once. “Ohhh yeah…” he moaned, bucking his hips a little, “C’mon Goody, fuck me,”

“All in due time cher, all in due time,” Goody rumbled, giving the base of Billy’s prick a squeeze before releasing it to grab the lube. He squirted it where his fingers joined Billy’s ass, the chilly liquid making Billy jolt before a hand soothed at his hip, stroking his skin gently whilst Goody pushed the cool lube into Billy with his fingers, coating his insides a lot more liberally than he had their first time. “Gorgeous…” Goody breathed, Billy cracking an eye open at him,

“You’re full of shit, you know that?” he sighed, half wanting to yawn but only because this felt _so_ good and he was so comfortable like this,

“What?” Goody frowned, stilling his fingers,

“Calling me all this stuff, it’s embarrassing,” Billy chuckled, even with two fingers knuckle deep inside him he was more embarrassed about being called gorgeous,

“Really? The man who rode me like a pro at the rodeo less than an hour after meeting me is embarrassed over a compliment?” Goody laughed, the sound made Billy’s stomach clench warmly. He found himself laughing too, an easy smile spreading on his face as Goody moved those deft fingers again, spreading him slow and sweet, lips kissing a hot trail up his stomach and chest as he leaned over him. “Well in that case allow me to continue to elucidate my views on the matter, cher,”

“Goody no,” he huffed as Goody kissed him lightly,

_“Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly at your service,_ ” he uttered, kissing him again,

“Jesus,” Billy laughed, “You’re the worst,”

“I am, but you seem to be enjoying it,” he twisted his fingers within Billy and he moaned, throwing his head back into the pillows and pushing his hips up, rubbing his cock against Goody,

“No more quotes, no more compliments,” he hissed through his teeth, “Just… fuck me…” he pleaded softly, smiling when Goody finally withdrew those fingers from the stretched channel within him.

“I can’t say no to that,” he smiled, kissing him once more before shifting to roll a condom onto his cock before easing Billy’s legs apart and pushing slowly into him,

“Oh god…” Billy gasped, reaching to Goody, drawing him in for a kiss and making him push his cock in deeper, “fuck…”

“You’re so tight,” Goody whispered, kissing him and sealing a moan between them. Billy rocked his hips a little, encouraging Goody to start fucking him, which he did, slow and deep, shifting above Billy so oddly sensually that he felt overly sensitive, he wasn’t sure what he thought about it feeling like this.

“Faster,” he urged, moving his hands to Goody’s neck, kissing him again and again, hot and needy, wanting him to move quicker, harder,

“Easy Billy,” Goody murmured into his lips, easing their mouths apart and looking at him, stilling completely within him, “Does it have to be so fast with you?” he asked,

“It’s how I like it,” Billy said quietly, trying to take Goody in further, loving the feel of him shifting even a fraction within him,

“Can’t you at least _try_ to enjoy it slower? I just…” Goody looked almost embarrassed,

“What? Your hip giving you trouble old man?” he teased, hoping to goad Goody instead,

“Well that was rude…” Goody stated, giving his hips a slow roll, pushing himself flush against Billy, so tantalisingly slow, clearly doing it on purpose now.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Billy let out with a laugh, “Fine, fuck me slow, but at least fucking _do it_ ,” he stroked his hands through Goody’s hair, looking at him fondly,

“Such a dirty mouth,” Goody chuckled, kissing him again,

“I’ve had your balls in it,” Billy murmured back, smirking into the kiss when Goody’s hips shoved a little harder against him, cock sinking deep and filling him.

They found a rhythm both of them could appreciate, slow but hard, Goody fucking deep into Billy, kissing him as he took him, uttering dirty little praises in spite of Billy’s request that he _not_ do that, admitting he loved the way each word sent a hot flush up Billy’s collar. Billy held Goody close, legs wrapped around him, sweating as they shifted together so perfectly, indulging and enjoying, trying so hard not to remember that this would be the last time, that come tomorrow morning Goody would know, and this would be over. He sobbed as he came, a shockingly broken noise as it all sank in and he realised this was it, this was the last time he’d get fucked like this, and probably the last time he’d see something akin to _respect_ in those adoring blue eyes that pierced into him as he continued to fuck his convulsing hole. He was trembling when Goody called out his name and stilled inside him, reaching up and pulling Goody down, crashing their mouths together desperately, wanting more but so damned sensitive. He rocked his hips against Goody, he could feel Goody beginning to soften inside him and didn’t want it to end,

“Please,” he whispered, Goody eased out of him and slid a hand between them, pushing his fingers into Billy’s still twitching hole, finding that spark of pleasure within him and rubbing it, _hard_ , Billy cried out, body jerking as his cock managed to stiffen against the odds, “Goody! Fuck!” he yelped when Goody persisted his attentions, moving to suck a bruise into the slight dip of flesh between jaw and neck, just below Billy’s ear. It was too much but Billy loved it, clinging so urgently to Goody that he wasn’t sure he’d be able to let go,

“Beautiful…” Goody muttered,

“Shut _up_ ,” Billy chuckled, bucking on those fingers as the pleasure was too much and he was hit with another shuddering orgasm. He lay still for the longest while, Goody’s fingers slipping free as he knelt back and watched Billy pant and quiver through the aftershocks,

_“Your beauty shakes me who was once serene; straight through my heart the wound is quick and keen,_ ” Goody sighed, grinning when Billy shot him a dirty look,

“Okay now you’re… ah… paraphrasing at me,” he panted, he knew Chaucer at least.

“Cut me some slack, I just had to fuck _you_ ,” Goody laughed, shifting off the bed and staggering a little as he went to fetch something to clean them up, leaving Billy to curl up on his side and quietly dwell on how he felt.

 

Billy couldn’t sleep, hours had passed and he was still lying awake watching Goody snore next to him, inner turmoil building as he thought about class the next day, he should _tell_ Goody, rather than have him find out in a room full of people.

“Goody?” he asked softly, Goody didn’t open his eyes but hummed acknowledgement, moving a hand to touch Billy’s cheek gently, a sign to show he wasn’t just making a noise in his sleep, “I need to tell you something…” it was all or nothing, and seeing Goody blink those striking blue eyes at him, looking at Billy like he was falling in love, Billy lost his nerve, “I don’t date…” he blurted instead, “That’s… why this might’ve been awkward, I don’t know what I’m doing,” he admitted, because it was better to tell a different truth than to lie flat out.

“I still had a nice time,” Goody hummed, closing the gap to touch their noses together before shifting into a kiss, Billy couldn’t help but smile lazily when they parted, “Is that a permanent thing or would you consider changing your stance,” Goody asked as he shifted closer, wrapping his arms around Billy now. Billy scrunched his nose up slightly,

“Eh,” he answered with a shrug, smirking when Goody started laughing,

“Charming,” Goody chuckled, “It won’t affect tonight, so you can be honest,” he drawled sleepily, Billy met his gaze and sighed,

“I don’t know…” Billy answered honestly, he liked Goody, had enjoyed the company as well as the sex, but he knew that this wouldn’t work out, Goody was his teacher after all, “We’ll see,” he said finally and Goody smiled sleepily at him, nodding off again as Billy realised he was getting both their hopes up for _nothing_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW some blood mentions in this chapter, nothing major, don't panic.

He woke up so warm and deeply comfortable that moving seemed impossible, and in spite of the alarm going off nearby it may have been, he was on his side, a warm body pressed to his back and arms wrapped around him. He smiled softly when Goody nuzzled at his cheek,  
“Hey…” he yawned,

“Mornin’,” Goody hummed in return, kissing his cheek lightly this time,

“Is that you?” he asked, the beeping still ringing around the room, it was starting to get annoying now though,

“Yeah… it’ll go off in a sec,” he grumbled, squeezing Billy a little tighter, clearly indicating he wasn’t about to move any time soon.

“Don’t you have work?” he wished he hadn’t asked, because the moment he had, he remembered _what_ Goody did for a living, and that in a few hours this dream would be long gone, Goody would know Billy was his student and would be _furious_ with him for entrapping him like this by not saying anything.

“Ugh…” Goody moved then, arms slowly dragging off of Billy’s body, Billy moved as soon as he could, sitting up quickly and rubbing tiredly at his face, “We’ve got a little more time,” Goody assured him, a hand glancing Billy’s hip, Billy’s shoulders sagged a little,

“Not really in the mood to fuck,” he yawned, he wasn’t ready for this at all, and he didn’t want to sleep with Goody again, tired and a little sore, not wanting to make this worse than it was. Goody chuckled behind him,

“Not what I meant,” the alarm stopped blaring and he felt the bed shift beneath him, then Goody’s warm naked body was against his back, arms slipping around him and warm breath puffing on his neck, “c’mon,” he murmured, kissing Billy’s neck, “back to bed for a bit,”

“I need to go…” Billy sighed, easing Goody’s arms from around him, keeping his gaze downturned as he stood up and started to look for his clothes,

“You fancy a shower before then?” Goody asked. “It’s a big one, walk-in,” Billy stayed silent, pulling his phone from his jean pocket and looking at it, he had a few text messages from Emma, opening them and growing very quickly flustered.

“Shit,” he cussed,

“What’s wrong?” Goody asked, Billy hurriedly pulled his jeans on, shoving his phone back in his pocket,

“I shouldn’t have stopped the night, my friends needed the car,” he was _late_ for his first lecture and Emma had texted him asking when he was due back, then telling him they needed the car, then _‘Red’s roommate had to pick us up. Hope you had fun.’_ Though he had a sneaking suspicion that the latter half of that text was somewhat scathing,

“Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise,” Goody said,

“Doesn’t matter now, they got a ride, but I’m _late_ , _fuck_ ,” he grunted, pulling on his t-shirt and sighing when he noticed a faded red stain down the front of it, when the _hell_ had he missed his goddamn mouth, he’d been so careful, and why hadn’t Goody _said_ anything. “ _Fuck_ ,” he spat, it’d have to do, he’d have to go to class in it now,

“Hey, relax,” Goody was out of bed, rifling through a drawer and pulling out a t-shirt to offer him,

“I don’t want your clothes,” _I’m never going to get a chance to give it back_ , he thought bitterly, cause he sure as hell wasn’t going to hand it back in _class,_ but Goody pressed the t-shirt into his hands anyway,

“Just wear it,” he said, lifting a hand to cup Billy’s cheek, Billy leant into the touch before drawing away and pulling his t-shirt off, dumping it on the bed and pulling on the one Goody had handed him, frowning when Goody snorted and turned away quickly,

“What?”

“Sorry, thought it was plain,” Goody managed to grit out, digging through the drawer,

“Wh— _Bayou Curious_? _Really_?” he asked, “Don’t,” he said as Goody persisted in pulling more of his ridiculous t-shirts out, “This will do, I _need_ to go,” he said, pulling on his socks and shoes before darting from the room.

 

He was getting in the car when Goody showed up, dressed hurriedly in some cotton sweatpants and looking a little ruffled,

“Got a minute?” he asked, leaning on the open door and offering Billy an apologetic smile,

“I don’t think it’ll make a difference,” Billy sighed, his legs were still out of the car, so Goody was all but stood between them.

“I had fun, really, it was nice,” Goody said softly, looking a little hesitant, “So, have you thought about it?” he asked,

“Thought about what?” Billy countered with a frown, were they talking about something before he read his texts?

“Dating, is your stance going to change?” he leant in close, their lips touching lightly before Billy pulled back and looked off to his side, rubbing his arm awkwardly,

“No…”

“Oh… wow, okay,” Goody looked genuinely shocked, standing up stiffly, “A little bit blunt but that’s fine, if you change your mind, you know where I am,”

“I won’t… I don’t think this will _work_ , it’s not you…” he said lamely,

“Oh wow… wow you’re doing that spiel?” Goody laughed, disbelieving,

“It’s not a spiel!” Billy protested, shit it sounded like one though, “I just… _don’t_ date…” he said, it was true, but it wasn’t his reason behind turning Goody away now. He was certain that by the end of the day Goody would understand why he was reluctant, but it thoroughly _sucked_ to see him looking hurt like that. “I have to go…” he sighed miserably, easing into the car and waiting for Goody to step away from the car so he could close the door,

“Bye Billy,” Goody said as he stepped back,

“Bye…” he uttered quietly, shame filling his chest as he pulled the door closed and set to backing out of the drive, trying not to look back at Goody and failing, he was just _stood_ there, hands in his pockets and a look on his face that reminded Billy of a confused puppy, probably a Labrador. “ _Shit_ ,” he cussed openly, hitting the wheel as he drove away, “Shit, shit, SHIT!” Jesus Christ, he was fucked, he only wanted to hook up, and now he _liked_ the guy, had just hurt his goddamn feelings by being a complete _ass_ about it.

Someone beeped angrily at him for overtaking them and he blared the horn back, whipping the window down, “Oh fuck _you_!” he shouted, flipping the bird at the driver, leaving the window down as he sped to college.

His knuckles hurt from gripping the wheel so tight by the time he arrived on campus, parking up and darting from the car to his first lecture, Theoretical Physics, running the whole way and practically crumpling when he got there to find the lecture hall door was locked.

“Shit…” he sighed, leaning against the wall beside the door and sliding down it, sitting down with his knees drawn up and his head on his arms, he’d very rarely, if ever, been late for a lecture, and he’d _never_ been late enough to have been locked out.

He waited there until the lecture finished, students filing out past him and casting him genuinely surprised looks, some snickering at his situation, or maybe it was the t-shirt; he waited for the last one to file out before standing up and dusting himself off, straightening up and walking into the class to get the work he’d missed.

“Mr Rocks,” his professor greeted, “This isn’t like you at all,”

“I know, I overlay…” he excused lamely, “I’ve been sat out there for an hour…” he admitted, shoulders sagging miserably,

“Well don’t let it happen again, you’re a smart kid, I’m not going to hold this one against you,” she smiled,

“Thanks Miss,” he gave a half-smile back, eternally grateful when she gave him a handout and used her phone to send him the PowerPoint,

“If you have any questions that your peers can’t fill in, you know where the Science offices are,” she said, “now go before you get locked out of _another_ class,” she joked and Billy laughed nervously before turning tail with the papers in a death grip, since he hadn’t brought his bag with him to his date for obvious reasons.

 

Faraday was waiting when he emerged, which was a bit of a surprise, but Billy walked by him and he followed,

“There you are! Saw my car and figured you must’ve turned up _somewhere,_ ” Faraday greeted loudly, “V’s is in AH already,” he beamed as he fell into step with Billy, “Hey you’ve got your hair down, it looks nice,” he noted as the two of them headed out of the science block and towards the central lecture building, towards their second and final American History class of the week. “What’s eating you man? You’re being wiggy again, and you _always_ show up home before classes,” he pressed and Billy ignored him, “Vas told me you pulled before we started back and you didn’t come home last night, so you’re not “jittery”,” he air-quoted as he spoke and Billy walked a little quicker,

“It’s nothing,” he dismissed, but it wasn’t nothing and he needed to talk to _someone_ , “Shit,” he cursed, stopping suddenly,

“What?” Faraday balked as he almost collided with Billy,

“I need to drop out of American History,” he stated matter-of-factly, he didn’t _need_ the class for when he graduated and started his doctorate, he had taken it instead of a language because he already _knew_ Korean, English, and French, and didn’t feel like learning another language, plus his best friend had taken it.

“You’re joking, why? You’re two years in,” Faraday frowned,

“I…” he let his mask slip in a brief moment of vulnerability but Faraday caught it and looked _incredibly_ worried, “I _fucked_ Goodnight,” he whispered,

“What?” Faraday asked, squinting at him, particularly the words emblazoned on his chest,

“Oh Christ, I went _reverse cowgirl_ on my goddamned _History teacher_ ,” he held his head as he said it, concreting that it had really happened, not mentioning the fact that he’d _gone back for another fucking round_ last night,

“ _What_?” Faraday repeated, “Reverse Cow-oh…” his face lit up as it dawned on him and he met Billy’s gaze, “Oh… my… _God_ …” he whispered, “I _need_ to tell Vasquez,” he pulled his phone out to send a text, despite their current goal being the lecture hall they’d be sharing with him, and Billy panicked, throwing a punch square into Faraday’s nose.

Faraday staggered into the wall and blood gushed down his face as he looked at Billy in shock, Billy went with his adrenaline then and snatched Faraday’s phone from his hand, Faraday went to grab it back and Billy slammed him into the wall and knocked his feet out from under him with a sweep of his leg. Faraday went down like a surprised sack of shit and Billy followed, the two tussling on the ground over the phone, “Fucking hell Billy!” Faraday yelled and tried to fend him off, but while Billy was smaller, he was quicker and pretty strong, pinning him down and intending to hit him around the head with his own phone, drawing his arm back,

“HEY!” the shout vibrated through Billy and he flinched, giving Faraday enough of a gap to shove him off and try to grab his phone again, “Break it up!” It was _Goodnight,_ his voice cracking in the yell as he physically dragged Billy out of Faraday’s grasp. They both jumped up and looked ready to lunge at one another when Goody’s hands slammed into both their chests to hold them apart. “What the _hell,”_ he started as he looked to Faraday, “is going o—n…” he trailed off when he met Billy’s gaze, Billy assumed he, too, must’ve lost all colour in his face as their eyes met, “Billy?”

“Hey Goodnight,” Faraday grinned, “I hear you and Billy already met,” he just couldn’t keep his dumb mouth shut, could he?

“I am going to fucking kill you,” Billy spat, shoving forward but Goody pressed both hands to his chest and shoved him a step back,

“Calm down Billy,” Goody’s voice was soft and soothing, and his hands lingered on Billy’s chest, causing heat to flood his cheeks as his mind begged him to crash against Goody and _kiss him_. Faraday snickered and gained both of their attention, he had his wrist to his bleeding nose and was trying not to laugh behind it, “My office, both of you, _now_.”

“But class,” Billy said dumbly, he’d already missed one class today, he couldn’t do it again, and he did _not_ want to have this conversation, not now, not ever,

“ _Now_ ,” Goody repeated, harsher this time, actually grabbing their sleeves and forcefully hauling them towards the History staff offices, Faraday grinning like an asshole as he was led, Billy trying to calm down and _not_ lock his entire body into a stiff stance.

 

Goody led them through the History offices and was about to continue to down the hall when he stopped, releasing their sleeves and backtracking to knock on a different door, one with “Head of History” on it. Billy and Faraday shared mixed looks, Billy was confused, Faraday looked sheepish but couldn’t help smiling, showing Billy where the blood had wept from his nose into his mouth and was staining his teeth,

“Come in,” a voice called and Goody eased the door open, stepping inside; Billy wasn’t sure if he should follow, taking half a step closer regardless,

“Sam, are you busy?” Goody asked, Billy fidgeted behind him, he couldn’t seriously be about to bring _Sam Chisholm_ into this, could he? God he’d be dead if _more_ people found out.

“Not especially, is something wrong?” Chisholm asked, he was sat at his desk reading something, but he slotted a piece of paper between the pages and closed the book, levelling Goody and his little entourage with a curious look.

“Altercation between two students, I was wondering if you could cover my class for half an hour,” he stepped aside and gestured to Faraday, who waved a bloody hand at the other professor,

“Hey Prof!” he greeted, the bleeding had stopped but he still looked a state, Chisholm actually looked _impressed_ ,

“I’m genuinely surprised it’s taken this long for someone to punch you, Joshua,” Chisholm smiled, and Faraday grinned at him, shameless to the bitter end,

“Me too Sir,” Faraday beamed, wiping his nose with his hand again and wincing.

“What are you teaching?” he asked Goody,

“Anything you want, I’ll follow up, you know I can,” Goody sighed, relieved, Billy felt it too, because he’d thought Chisholm would have suggested _he_ deal with the altercation and Goody cover his own class, so the fact that he didn’t even question it was a godsend. Chisholm pushed out of his seat and rounded the desk, guiding the three of them out as he went and locked the door behind them, “Thanks Sam,”

“Not a problem Goody,” he looked at Billy then and Billy looked away, he’d never really met Chisholm before but he’d heard he could _read_ people, and he didn’t know _what_ was written all over his face right then. “He’s a handful,” he warned, pointing to Faraday,

“I’ve noticed,” Goody chuckled, sounding nervous,

“Main hall?” Goody nodded, “well you have fun with those two,” he dismissed before heading back in the direction the three of them had come to get here.

“Come on then,” Goody gestured to the pair of them, heading a couple of doors down and unlocking it, letting the pair of them in before following and locking the door behind him; Faraday slouched into one of the chairs and Billy was a little more tentative, sitting straight backed and stony faced, watching as Goody sat down and rubbed his face with his hands. “So… what was the fight about?” he said it slowly and carefully, looking pointedly at Faraday and not Billy, Faraday fidgeted for a few seconds before a grin cracked across his still bloodied face and he looked at both of them,

“Did he _really_ do reverse cowgirl?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying for slightly longer chapters, though I'm not sure if the flow is exactly how I want it to be?
> 
> Also small note though it's barely relevant for this chapter: I have gone back and changed Vasquez' first name to Gabriel because I feel like that suits his character better than his actor's actual name.

He couldn’t believe this was his life, not only had he missed his first class in just over two years of college, but he was sat in his professor’s office listening to his idiot best friend ask about _how they’d fucked_ ; the question brought up exactly what had happened in his mind, the hands on his hips, the rushed _“You have no idea how good this looks…”_ that had escaped Goody as his cock was swallowed up by Billy’s asshole.

“Shut _up_ ,” he pleaded quietly, more to his own brain than Faraday, trying to push images of Goody fucking him out of his mind, barely succeeding as he stared sombrely at the desk that separated them, so similar to the one in Goody’s bedroom.

“Wow, he… how much did you tell him?” Goody asked, Billy finally looking up at him, cringing apologetically as Goody sat back in his chair and looked honestly bewildered, completely at a loss for what was going on around him.

“I didn’t mean to…” Billy whined, he’d panicked, needed to tell _someone_ ,

“I can’t believe you fucked our teacher,” Faraday shook his head as he said it, finding the whole thing _hilarious_ , which of course he would,

“I didn’t _know_ he was our teacher!” Billy protested, even though he had the second time, “It was before classes started,” he looked at Goody then, seeing a quiet _hurt_ there and hoping Goody would at least follow his lead to save face.

“Calm down…” Goody said, “Look, this… it’s a misunderstanding, okay?” he tried,

“A mis… you _fucked_ my best friend up the ass, how’s that a misunderstanding?” Faraday laughed, expression growing shocked, “Was he with you last night?” Faraday asked,

“What? _No_ Josh I _wasn’t_ ,” Billy interrupted, _lying_ , “Jesus Christ,”

“Then who?” Faraday frowned,

“I… hooked up with someone off Grindr,” he mumbled, looking uncomfortable when Goody cocked an eyebrow at him curiously. He wasn’t sure he liked that look, like Goody had realised that Billy using Grindr _wasn’t_ abnormal, or at least not abnormal enough for Faraday to question him further about his night out; he didn’t feel _ashamed_ of his active, commitment free sex life, but he did feel a little bad about the way Goody found out about it.

“Okay whatever, I don’t care about your string of other men,” ouch, that cut deep, “What I want to know is why would you hit him if _you_ told him?” Goody pinched the bridge of his nose as he said it, clearly annoyed and having to deal with a few feelings of his own,

“He was gonna tell someone else,” Billy answered, pushing a hand through his hair idly,

“Well, this is not an issue, okay? It’s a misunderstanding, a freak coincidence, a one off,” Goody said, an edge to his voice that sounded like _regret_ to Billy.

“If it’s not a big deal, I don’t see why me telling Vas is a problem,” Faraday grumbled, clearly not happy with the outcome here,

“I’m sorry Faraday, but telling people is really not a good idea, this was an accidental encounter, but it could give both Billy and I grief, academically and otherwise,” Goody explained,

“I mean to be fair, if you don’t want grief you shouldn’t fuck your students,” Faraday jabbed, Goody opening his mouth to protest but Faraday stopped him, “I know, I’m just fucking about.”

 

More silence followed, interrupted as Goody drummed his fingers on the desk; Billy felt _awful_ , could see the lines of tension etching deep into Goody’s handsome face, not the most opportune moment to realise how damned attractive Goody looked when he was visibly upset, but the thought crossed Billy’s mind regardless.

“I…” he tried, looking to Faraday for support, Faraday just shrugged at him, _he_ didn’t know the ins and outs of this, he couldn’t offer him jack shit, so he looked back to Goody and fell quiet.

“While… this isn’t as serious an issue between _us_ ,” he gestured at the three of them as he spoke, Billy following his hands as they moved, still enamoured by their fluid motions, “I don’t want to lose my job, I don’t want this to fall on Billy either,” he explained, “It happened, that’s a fact now, all we can do is move on, and assure that this doesn’t _become_ an issue,”

“How?” Billy asked, “How can we stop this being an issue? If someone finds out about this, if the wrong person finds out about this… Jesus Christ my whole life will be over,” panic wobbled his voice but he cleared his throat, reined it in.

“It’s not _that_ bad Billy,” Faraday dismissed,

“Not that bad? Josh I had to work _so hard_ to get to be here, I worked my damned _ass_ off, your step-dad paid for you to be here, my father _refused_ ,” he knew he sounded hysterical, was trying to control his emotions, but his anxiety was flaring up and he had to keep talking just so he could keep _breathing,_ “And if he finds out I fucked a teacher, if people start looking into my grades and implying _that this is how I got them?_ ” he gestured at Goody then,

“Oh…” Faraday let out, “Yeah that’s pretty bad, total bullshit, but pretty bad…” he conceded, “I didn’t even think…”

“No, you never do…” Billy side-eyed him and Faraday looked visibly hurt, like a kicked puppy, “Sorry,”

“No need, kinda deserved that one…” Faraday mumbled, but he didn’t deserve it, Billy was lashing out over his own issues,

“I can’t have this get out Josh… I _can’t_ ,” he glanced over to Goody then, and Goody looked shocked, shocked but understanding, because he _knew_ why Billy’s dad didn’t help him, from what he’d told Billy his own father was the same.

“Okay…” Josh said quietly, “I get it dude, I’m… we can talk about this though? You and me?” he rubbed at his face and winced, like he’d forgotten his bloody nose, and to be honest _Billy_ had too, which made the guilt that suddenly washed over him _so_ much worse.

“Yeah, course… shit…” Billy sighed, laughing when Faraday did,

“We’ll talk later,” Faraday promised, “I’m guessin’ you guys don’t want me here anymore?” he asked, standing up and touching at his nose, “Think I’m gonna go see the nurse,”

“You should do that,” Goody agreed, “We have some things to talk about,” he looked pointedly at Billy then and Billy visibly shrank into his seat,

“Alright, you kids have fun,” he offered an awkward looking wink before walking into the door with an ‘oof’, “locked, whoops,” he laughed, Billy was trying _not_ to laugh as he watched his friend unlock the door and leave.

Dread started to settle in Billy’s gut once Faraday was gone, he was now alone to face Goody, figuring that he wouldn’t be nearly as understanding now that Faraday was gone and Billy’s secrets were at least out in the open. He sat forward and put his head in his hands, hair hanging loose around them; it seemed like the only thing he could really do then, waiting for Goody to be angry or disappointed or _something._ He wanted to apologise for everything, he’d been selfish and stupid, so unlike himself that he really didn’t know what had gotten into him, but he just couldn’t bring himself to look up.

 

After what felt like an eternity of silence, warm hands eased onto his shoulders and he tensed slightly, feeling as they squeezed the muscles between shoulders and neck, massaging gently, thumbs easing the solid knots he was forming in his anxiety,

“ _Oh_ …” he sighed softly before shivering, shrugging the hands off and looking up at Goody, so deeply confused at what was going on here, why Goody wasn’t angry at him. Goody just _looked_ at him, part apologetic, part worried, part something else,

“So, this is what you meant by it wouldn’t work,” Goody mused, a smile hinting at his mouth, smoothing those lines of worry from his brow.

“I’m sorry…” Billy sighed,

“What for?” Goody moved to perch on the table again, crossing his ankles between them and fiddling with the cuffs of his honestly appalling looking cardigan,

“For not telling you… I recognised you in the first lecture,” he looked up then, not quite meeting Goody’s gaze but trying, shame colouring his cheeks when he looked away again.

“You’re the sleeping kid,” Goody pointed out, he didn’t _sound_ surprised, but he muffled himself part way through, covering his mouth as he stroked his facial hair thoughtfully,

“Yeah… I was uh… hiding…” Billy admitted, giving Goody a sheepish smile, “I didn’t think it’d actually work,”

“Well it did,” Goody chuckled, “I can’t believe I commented on my own one night stand…” he sighed, “What’re the chances of that?” he asked, Billy didn’t know, it had certainly never happened to _him_ before. “How did we even manage this?” Another question Billy wasn’t certain he could answer, so he just shrugged, “You know there are other bars, right? Closer ones? Why would you go to _that_ bar?” he asked,

“I wanted to get _fucked_ , I always go there when I want to get fucked,” he explained, “Besides, all the other bars around here are student bars,” Billy lamented,

“So? You’re a student,” Goody gave him a curious look then,

“So, I go to _that_ bar because I don’t _want_ to fuck students,” Billy explained as if it were obvious,

“Funny, that’s exactly why _I_ went there, and look how that worked out,” Goody laughed, sounding tired.

“I’m sorry…” he said again, “and I feel like such an asshole about this morning, I could’ve been… _softer_ …” he said, he wasn’t sure he _could_ have been, it wasn’t really his area, dumping someone, as he’d never actually _dated_ anyone before. Goody was looking at him again, watching him with that oddly puppy-like expression on his face, neither of them really knowing what to say, where to start, Billy wanted to apologise again, but it was starting to annoy _him_ , he couldn’t imagine Goody being keen on it.

“Why did you do it?” Goody asked finally, startling Billy out of his little reverie of self-pity,

“Huh?” he grunted, blushing when he realised he was staring,

“You knew I was your teacher, you found out the morning after we…” he trailed off, his expression shifting to a kind of far-away smile, the sort that said he was thinking a little too much about what he was referring to, “Yeah…” he chuckled before shaking his head, “so why… why continue if you’re that worried about it coming back to bite you on the ass?” it was a valid question, one Billy had asked himself a _lot_ already,

“I… I don’t know…” he said hopelessly, slouching and easing his legs apart idly, just stretching out since he felt like he was going to be here for the long haul. “I… the sex… was _amazing_ … and then you were there, walking into class… and I panicked… but you texted me…” he rambled, “You texted me and I was gonna say _no_ , but then we…” he gestured to his crotch, he didn’t _mean_ to, but Goody looked and Billy suddenly felt very self-conscious in his somewhat snug, borrowed t-shirt, and the jeans Emma had picked out specifically because they hugged him in all the right places. “And I… I like you…” he grimaced as he said it, he sounded like a goddamn teenager, “You’re smart, you make me laugh… you’re _hot_ ,” he knew he had that same dopey look on his face that Goody had when alluding to their first night together. “And I just… I wanted it again… I wanted to have dinner with you, to laugh and talk and… I just wanted to _see_ you again before this all came crashing down around me,” he stood up then, ashamed of himself and just wanting to go home and hide, his classes could be damned, he needed a Mental Health Day,

“Billy…”

“I’m sorry… look I’m not going to say anything to anyone, Josh won’t either, we can just pretend it never happened,” he fiddled with the door handle, not quite committing to opening the door and he didn’t really know why until he felt a hand on his arm. He turned his body to face Goody, keeping his head turned away, then Goody’s other hand came to his cheek, tilting his head up so their eyes met; there was a hesitance in those blue eyes, an uncertainty before they flicked down then back up again, and Goody was leaning in.

 

He felt like the world was going in slow motion, his eyes wide as Goody’s fluttered closed and that warm mouth was on his, pressing firmly but gently, shifting ever so slightly to coax Billy into kissing him back, and he _did_. He couldn’t help it, his eyes closed and his hands came up between them, stroking up the front of Goody’s cardigan, curling around the back of his neck and drawing him in closer, easing their bodies flush together.

They parted breathless, foreheads touching and Billy was completely at a loss for words,

“I don’t want to pretend this never happened, Billy…” Goody whispered, “I want _you,_ ” he uttered as he pressed their mouths together once more, Billy held tight, not quite believing this was real, letting his eyes close once more and just _enjoying_ the feel of Goody against him.

“Really?” he asked quietly, when they parted once more,

“If you’ll have me,” Goody chuckled, “But I recall something about your stance on dating not changing,”

“Fuck my stance on dating,” Billy huffed, easing his arms around Goody’s neck now, kissing him hotly and smiling against his mouth.

 

His back hit the door and he felt Goody reach behind him and lock it again before turning him toward the rest of the room and guiding him, presumably, towards a chair, kissing so desperately that it was hard to believe they’d spent the night together and not been parted for an eternity. Billy laughed as he bumped into the desk and almost toppled over it, clinging onto Goody by slinging an arm around his shoulders, dragging him in for another kiss, sitting on the edge of the desk now and spreading his legs to let Goody slip in between them. He rested a hand on Goody’s shoulder, lacing his fingers together and feeling Goody’s fingers skim up his sides, shivering under the touch,

“God,” Billy murmured against Goody’s mouth, he loved the feel of Goody against him, but his anxiety flared up and he realised this may not have been the best idea, “Hold on,” he whispered, pushing so, _so_ reluctantly at Goody’s chest. Goody eased back, letting his hands settle down on Billy’s hips as he looked at him curiously. “What about the whole… you know… academic backlash?” he asked, worrying his lip with his teeth at the thought of being dismissed from the course,

“Does it matter?” Goody asked, “Shit of course it does… I know that… but… does it _really_ matter? In the end? I want you, I want to _be_ with you,”

“I want that too, but Goody I’ve worked _so hard_ … I don’t want people to think I’ve fucked my way here…” he cringed as he said it, because it wouldn’t be that hard to believe, people _knew_ he was decidedly promiscuous,

“Billy… I can’t promise you that people won’t do that… but it relies on people _knowing_ ,” he explained, “Besides, even if you were like that, I _swear_ nothing between us will affect your grades in my class,” he assured, “And we can just… keep it quiet, only your friend Faraday knows, so if he can keep his mouth shut…” he trailed off, “he _can_ keep his mouth shut, right?”

“When it’s important, yeah,” Billy nodded, he’d talk to Josh about it at some point, explain to him how serious this was, though he wasn’t sure if he’d keep it at a one night stand or if he’d let him in on the _full_ secret, he was Billy’s best friend after all, he kind of deserved to know, and he also wasn’t an idiot, he’d probably figure it out.

“Good, if he can keep his mouth shut, I’m not gonna say anything if you aren’t,” Goody smiled at him then, a satisfied little look that he echoed back at him, it was kind of exciting,

“So… we’re gonna date… _secretly?_ ” Billy asked,

“Mhmm,” Goody hummed, leaning in to kiss him again. Billy kissed back, it was brief and chaste,

“That’s hot,” he chuckled,

“Very _clandestine_ ,” Goody agreed, shifting a little closer, Billy felt that Goody was half hard and shied a little at the touch, his body protesting further activity by revealing just how _exhausted_ he was due to the stress he had, in a way, put _himself_ through that day.

“I uh… I don’t feel…” he mumbled awkwardly, “You’ve got a class to teach… and I uh… I wanna go home…” Goody stepped away from him then and he felt almost _cold_ for it,

“Home? _You’ve_ got classes,” he quipped, but his smile turned to concern when he looked at Billy,

“I know… but… this is a lot…” he gestured lamely at the whole room, “I’m _wiped_ ,” he figured he must’ve looked it too, given the way Goody was looking at him.

“Yeah… yeah okay sure, you’ve got the car, right?” he reached and touched Billy’s arms gently as he spoke, Billy wasn’t sure why, maybe to comfort him, it felt nice anyway,

“Yeah but… the guys need it,” he shrugged, he really shouldn’t strand them at the college, he didn’t want to put Red’s roommate out, the guy was kind of intimidating, as soft spoken as he was. He looked up at Goody through his lashes then, “I’ll get a cab or something,” he suggested, realising as he said it that he didn’t _actually_ have his wallet with him, in fact, he didn’t even have his _handout_ with him anymore, _shit_ , he hoped it wasn’t visible on his face, but he was sure he’d just _twitched_.

“Where do you live? I’ll give you a lift,” Goody said instead,

“But your class,” Billy said quietly, he also didn’t know Goody _drove_ , though he supposed the man must get to work _somehow,_

“Sam’s holding the fort down, we’re old friends, he’ll understand me helping a sick student get home,” he dismissed, “Come on then, that’s settled, let’s get you home,” he squeezed Billy’s arms and let go, walking past him to go behind the desk for something. Billy just sat on the desk, looking at the door and sighing, he felt tired to the bone, a bit confused if he was honest, he’d just agreed to dating his teacher _in secret_ ; he smiled a little at the thought, startling when a matte black helmet was thrust into his hands, Goody looking at him expectantly.

 

He was still a little bit in shock after he’d prattled off his address and followed Goody out to the staff carpark, now wearing a padded leather jacket and looking dumbly at the full-face helmet he’d been handed; he looked up at Goody, he was still in his cardigan and jeans, his own helmet tucked under his arm as he led Billy towards the few motorcycles that were out here.

They stopped beside a sleek black and chrome bike, not the urban type, not a chopper either, it looked brand new, but old school somehow, and had _Indian_ in white cursive on the tank, Billy didn’t know _shit_ about motorcycles, or cars, but he knew this was a damned nice one. “I uh… not exactly what I was expecting…” Billy stated, “It’s nice,”

“It’s an Indian Chief, a cruiser,” Goody said proudly, “It’s a recent model, but it’s based on the 1940s one, beautiful craftsmanship,” he ran his hand over the long saddle, “and room for two,”

“I’m not sure about this…” Billy exhaled,

“Don’t you trust me?” Goody chuckled,

“To be fair I hardly know you,” Billy pointed out,

“You know me enough to trust me not to kill you,” he countered,

“I mean what if you’re secretly mad at me for risking your job by letting you pound my sweet ass?” Billy asked innocently,

“Get on the bike Billy, you’ll be _fine_ , I promise,” he assured. Billy sighed and pulled on his helmet, impressed it fit, though it was slightly uncomfortable the way it pressed on his ears, and waiting for Goody to straddle the beast of a machine before he awkwardly climbed on the back, “Put your feet on these,” Goody tapped some peg-like protrusions and Billy did as he was told, they seemed like they were made for this, “and hold on,”

“Where?” he asked, Goody turned around in the seat, visor up as he squinted at Billy like he had said something incredibly dumb,

“Really?” he asked,

“What?” Billy asked defensively, frowning,

“Have you never seen a movie?” Goody asked, mirth in those shiny blue eyes now.

“Oh…” Billy grumbled, slapping his visor down to hide his embarrassment, reluctantly easing his arms around Goody’s waist, he didn’t want people to get the wrong idea already, as this wasn’t exactly subtle. He yelped when the engine roared to life and the vibrations rattled his teeth,

“Like a kitten!” Goody shouted over the roar,

“A fucking big kitten!” Billy shouted right back at him, squeezing Goody tight as he eased the bike forward and they began to move.

 

He had never been so scared in his life, he’d admit that for free, he was _terrified_ , clinging so hopelessly to Goody that if they crashed _he_ would be the reason half of Goody’s ribs broke, but the longer they rode, the more relaxed he started to feel. Not at ease enough to loosen his grip, but at least enough to actually _enjoy_ the ride, hugging Goody and watching the world whip by a lot closer than it had any right to. He’d tried closing his eyes at one point but not knowing what was happening as his body swayed from side to side was even scarier than seeing how close Goody got when he overtook cars, and he had no way of telling him to not be a goddamn menace.

He didn’t even realise when they’d finally drawn to a stop, the vibrations of the engine remained a lingering phantom in his limbs even when the growling cut to silence and Goody shoved the bike forward onto its stand, feet on the floor once more.

“You alright there cher?” he had his helmet off and had turned as best he could in Billy’s grasp,

“Yeah… I uh… didn’t realise we were here,” he admitted sheepishly, slipping his arms free and moving to stand, easing off of the bike and standing a little awkwardly, not sure if he should invite Goody in or not. Goody climbed off the bike and helped Billy remove his helmet carefully, Billy’s hair falling down around his shoulders, Goody stood there for a moment helmet in hand, just _looking_ at him, “What?” he huffed, lifting a hand and running it through his hair, pushing it back and sighing when it fell back where it was.

“Nothing…” Goody smiled, “Just… you’re gorgeous with your hair down,”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” he laughed, exasperated,

“Hey, if we’re gonna do this you’ve got to learn to take a compliment, because I will be…” he shifted closer to Billy, easing his free hand beneath the leather jacket to hook his fingers in a belt loop and draw Billy in, “dishing them out…” he uttered, pressing their mouths together for a light kiss, “none stop…” they kissed again, longer this time and Billy’s hands found Goody’s hips, resting there as their mouths moved together slowly and deliciously. He hummed softly when they parted, “I should get back,” Goody conceded, easing the zip of the leather jacket down, “Can I call you later?” he asked, looking almost _shy_ ,

“Uh… yeah… yeah of course…” Billy smiled, he felt like a damned teenager, his cheeks were burning as he slid the jacket off and handed it over. Goody, now with his hands full, _beamed_ at him, an open smile that had Billy smiling back,

“Great, I’ll call you tonight,” he nodded, backing up and placing the spare helmet on the bike, pulling the jacket on as Billy turned to the house and dug his keys from his pocket,

“Bye Goody,” he said, glancing over his shoulder to see Goody climbing back on his bike, he looked _so hot_ astride that thing, and from the way Goody winked at him before pulling his own helmet back on, that thought had been written all over Billy’s face.

He didn’t wait for Goody to tear away from the house before letting himself inside, locking the door and heading upstairs; he pulled his phone out on the way, sending Faraday a quick message,

_B: Gone home, car is where you saw it, hope you have your keys._

Then sent an additional message explaining he didn’t feel well and was going to bed, just so his friend would know and not be too concerned. He headed for his bedroom and plugged his phone in, kicking off his shoes before flopping unceremoniously onto his bed, bundling the covers around himself and lying there until he finally fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, not sure when the next chapter will be done but I'm working on it!

He awoke to the sound of his name, murmured through the haze of sleep, the voice familiar but not quite registering until it came again, “Billy? You awake bud?” _Faraday_ , he hummed his acknowledgement but aside from that didn’t move, pulling his covers tighter around himself and remaining facing the wall. “Vas and Emma are out… I said we had a fight over the car thing… that we needed some time…” he said sadly and Billy sighed, feeling guilty that Faraday had _lied_ to his girlfriend and boyfriend because of _him_. He untucked his covers from behind him and flipped them over himself, “Why are you showing me your ass?”

“Get in,” he answered, hearing Faraday let out a giddy little noise and pull his shoes off as he hopped across the room, climbing into the bed behind him and slipping his arms around him, cuddling him.

“Yay,” Faraday hummed into Billy’s hair, squeezing him affectionately, Billy just laughed in front of him, covering them both up and enjoying the contact between himself and his best friend.

“I’m sorry,” Billy yawned,

“Eh, I kind of deserved it,” he felt Faraday shrug against him, “I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have tried to tell Vas, I should’ve realised that… you know… your anxiety shit…” he mumbled, fumbling his words more out of discomfort of being serious than an inability to express himself. He felt Faraday shift a leg over him,

“Really?” Billy chuckled,

“Sorry,” Faraday mumbled, but made no attempt to move,

“It’s fine, leave it,” Billy suggested, sarcasm edging his voice,

“I was planning on it,” he answered, taking any opportunity to joke that he could, to diffuse the seriousness because it was only going to get more serious from here given the way he was squeezing Billy. “You know I won’t say anything about what happened… right?” he asked, so quiet and meek that it was almost like they were ten years younger, bringing back vivid memories of a similar scene, the two of them curled up like this, though back then they had both been crying; in spite of the slightly sad tone of the memory, Billy had to smile,

“Josh… I told you I was gay what… _six years_ before I told my parents?” he asked, “Of course I know, I _trust you_ ,” he said, glancing over his shoulder. He had been _terrified_ when he told Josh he was gay, he’d heard the way he spoke about people like that, and he had been terrified that Josh would hate him, would abandon him to deal with this on his own even though he’d _always_ been like this, nothing was different, Josh just _knew_ now. He hadn’t needed to feel that way, Josh was the way he always was, brash and rude about things until he knew more about them, until it affected him in a way that made him reconsider, and it later came to light that most of his feelings about homosexuality came from issues he was going through himself, influenced by his family and the environment he’d grown up in, by the harsh words his mother had to say about his absentee father figure.

“I did keep that one pretty tight lipped, huh,” Josh said, proud of himself, Billy smiled then, thinking about how fun it had actually been to share his little gay secret with his best friend, how they’d share a _look_ whenever Billy’s parents brought up talk of girlfriends, then he thought about _Goody_.

“You did…” he said with a chuckle, “you might have to be like that again…” he hinted, waiting for the penny to drop, he wasn’t disappointed, Josh let out a little gasp,

“You… are _so_ naughty…” he whispered, “I _knew_ you were with him last night! _”_ he exclaimed, “Fucking _bayou curious_ , could you have been any more obvious?” he laughed, burying his face in Billy’s neck to suppress his giggles, which _tickled_.  
“Stop it you asshole, I didn’t _pick_ this, I didn’t have a goddamn choice,” he huffed, smiling and just enjoying the way they were together,

“Ow…” Josh mumbled, “My nose…” he said as explanation,

“Shit, are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s broken, but the bleeding stopped ages ago… probably gonna look like a panda in the morning though…” he mumbled,

“Well at least Vas’ll think you’re cute for once,” Billy quipped, earning a few fingers digging harshly into his ribs,

“Ex-fuckin-scuse you, he always thinks I’m cute,” Josh huffed, shifting slightly away from Billy in order to prod at him,

“I’m sure he does, but does he think you’re _loco_ ,” he chuckled,

“Rude,” Josh huffed, brooding in his annoyance about Billy’s nickname, Vasquez always just called him Spanish insults for pet names, as if Josh didn’t call Vasquez some equally offensive things when they were flirting.

 

They fell silent for about ten minutes before Josh’s fidgeting culminated in actual words, “So… You’re gonna continue fucking Goodnight,” Josh said it slow, like he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say but was saying it anyway.

“That’s the plan,” he hummed, rubbing his face on his pillow and snuggling up, a little cold without Josh pressed against him,

“ _Just_ fucking… or… you know…” he alluded vaguely,

“No, I don’t know…” Billy frowned, he knew what he was asking, but he both needed time to think and also liked it when Josh got all squirmy and uncomfortable.

“You know, _dating_? Are you like… _into_ him?” he asked, irate; Billy thought for a long while, turning onto his back and looking at Josh curiously, still not entirely sure how to answer that question, he liked Goody and wanted this against his better judgement.

“I… guess… yeah…” he felt his cheeks heat as he said it, stomach starting to worry as he thought about the concept of _dating_ Goody, of how nice it would be but at the same time, how risky it would be for both of them. Josh looked at him, squinting hard as he mulled over that statement,

“Are you gonna drop the class still?” it was a quiet, sad question, and Billy had half-forgotten he’d said he was _going_ to, but he’d been in a blind panic at the time, which was never a good time to make decisions, he’d had anxiety long enough to know that much.

“I don’t think I am…” he shrugged, “I’ve been using that class to keep my grants coming in, and I’ve worked _hard_ , I’m not gonna throw that away,” he added,

“Thank _God_ , cause V has _terrible_ handwriting and you know I don’t take notes,” he laughed,

“I should stop lending you mine…” Billy muttered,

“Maybe…” Josh chuckled, “Is that a _love bite_?” he gasped, suddenly changing the subject and reaching over and poking Billy beneath the ear,

“Ow!” he let out, slapping the hand away and rolling back over to hide it, “I don’t know, is it?” he asked awkwardly, rubbing his neck where he’d been prodded. Josh pressed up against him again, cuddling him once more and resting his cheek on Billy’s ear,

“Mhmmmmmmm,” he confirmed, “You got a _loooove_ bite,” he cooed,

“You’ve got a broken nose, what’s your point,” Billy huffed,

“My point, dear sweet misguided Billy, is you’re a _fucking mess_ ,” Josh laughed, “You _like_ him, don’t you?” he teased,

“Shut up,” Billy grumbled, feeling Josh cuddle him tighter,

“Aw, my baby’s first proper crush,” he fussed, “So proud of you, finally getting out there and dating, instead of just opening your asshole to any cock you think you see,”

“Fuck off,” Billy laughed, “God you are _such_ a turd,” he yawned then, still feeling tired and the worry in his stomach was getting sickly,

“Love you too, Billy,” Josh mumbled, giving him another affectionate squeeze before settling against him, quite happy for their conversation to end there so they could snooze together like they used to.

 

He was awoken once more, not by his phone crooning _Bad Things_ at him, but by Josh slapping the back of his head,

“ _Billyyyyyy_ ,” Josh whined, moving his hand to Billy’s shoulder and going back to snoring as Billy lay curled up against his side, head on his chest,

“Fucking _ow_ ,” he grumbled, reaching past Josh’s larger frame to dig his phone out from under the pillows, struggling to pull it somewhere visible and yanking the charger out of it in the process. The song was about half way through when he finally managed to answer it, so it was impressive that they’d kept calling so long, “Muh?” he greeted, yawning and easing a leg over one of Josh’s to get comfortable.

_“Hey darlin’, how’re you feelin’?”_ Goody’s voice woke him up a _lot_ more, soft and warm and a little bit tired sounding too,

“Hey,” he yawned, “Better, glad I went home…” he added, cringing when Josh let out a horrendous snort of a noise, he sounded _terrible_ with a broken nose, Billy was starting to regret letting him sleep here,

_“Uh… are you okay?”_ Goody asked, concern etching his voice,

“That wasn’t me…” he mumbled, “It was Josh,”

“ _As in_ _Faraday?_ ” said friend was still snoring noisily above Billy’s head,

“Yeah… we’re in bed,” he explained, snuggling his face into Josh’s chest idly,

“ _Interesting way to make up with someone after a fight…”_

“Huh? Oh… no he… it’s… we’re just cuddling… he’s my best friend…” he explained awkwardly,

“ _O-kay…”_ Billy started to panic then, wondering what the hell Goody must’ve thought about him,

“We’ve been doing this kinda shit since we were like… 8…” he added, hoping Goody could infer their innocence through that,

_“Really?”_ Goody asked, sounding amused,

“He’s really uh… _tactile_?” he murmured, “We tend to hug it out… I was in bed… so… yanno… easier to let him in than to get up,”

“ _Aw_ ,” Goody let out and Billy felt his cheeks heat up,

“Shut up…” he grumbled,

“ _What? That’s cute, even if it_ is _Faraday,”_ Goody chuckled,

“Ugh…” Billy groaned, easing himself off of Josh and starting to push at him with his knees and free hand, “You’re gonna make me hurl,” he grunted as he shoved, watching as Josh disappeared off the edge of the bed with a noisy thud, a wet snort, and succession of snores.

“ _What was that?_ ” Goody asked,

“Josh again, claimed my bed back,” he grinned,

_“Please never do that to me,”_

“As if I’d kick _you_ out of my bed,” Billy purred, wondering if he could push this further,

“Dude, gross, I’m still here,” Josh mumbled from the floor,

“Go back to sleep Josh nobody wants you here,” he snapped with humour in his voice before rolling over and swapping which side the phone was on,

_“Charming,”_

“I try,” he smiled, “So how was your day? Did Sam…” he trailed off, uncertain what he wanted to ask,

“ _No, it was fine, I told him you weren’t feeling well, I gave you a lift home, nothing to worry about_ ,” Goody answered easily, “ _My day was good, can’t say it was easy though, I’ve been a bit preoccupied thinking about a certain beautiful young man,_ ” he laughed and Billy did too, an uneasiness creeping into his own laugh as he realised that Goody meant _him_. It wasn’t a stretch to realise, but he had this sinking feeling in his gut, a gnawing terror of what could happen if they weren’t careful, he needed to _breathe_ ,

“Billy you’re thinkin’ too hard,” Josh called up at him, Billy shifting on the bed to peer over the edge of it. Josh was lying on his back, hands folded on his stomach and an assortment of potentially dirty laundry under his head, “I can practically _smell_ you worrying… Just enjoy it,” he said,

“That’s probably the pants,” Billy pointed out,

“ _Billy?_ ”

“Yeah sorry Josh said something stupid,” he dismissed quietly, earning an eyeroll from his floored friend,

“ _That doesn’t surprise me, are you busy next weekend?”_ Billy had to think about it, he was sure he wasn’t busy, it honestly depended on his classes during the week,

“I guess not, what d’you have in mind?” he asked, lying back down,

_“Takeout and a DVD sounds good,”_ Billy supposed Goody might’ve been joking, but he kind of liked the idea of curling up with junk food to watch a film,

“Sounds great,” he sighed, almost sappy sounding,

“ _Well I was joking, but if that’s what you want to do, you pick the food and I’ll pick the movie?”_

“Alright but don’t go sitting me through a goddamn _Western_ ,”

_“Oof, you drive a hard bargain but I think I can work with that,”_ Goody mused and Billy had to laugh, he didn’t really care if they watched a Western, he just had a gut feeling that Goody would want to, and it was better to start sharing his sense of humour now than have Goody find out how it was later.

“ _I’m gonna sort out some dinner, I just wanted to check up on you and ask you out,”_

“Typical, get what you want from me then leave me hanging,” Billy huffed,

“ _Well I can stay on if you want, but you’re just going to be listening to me cook and eat,_ ” Goody laughed and Billy did too,

“I’m gonna get my ass out of bed, I’ve been here since I got home,” he yawned then,

_“Jesus_ ,” Goody whistled and Billy laughed again,

“I know, I’m a lazy fucker,” he commented, pushing himself up to sit cross-legged on the bed, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them,

_“Not the turn of phrase I’d use, having slept with you, but you should definitely get up,_ ” Billy laughed outright then and Josh shot up and gave him a screwed-up look, he only just caught it,

“I will, I think our roommates are back anyway,” he could hear the familiar engine of Josh’s car, which he assumed Emma and Vasquez had taken with them.

“ _Alright, well I’ll speak to you soon, you have a nice night now cher,”_ Billy smiled at the term of endearment,

“You too,” he answered quietly, biting his lip as he quietly waited for Goody to hang up first, _then_ he looked to Josh, “Why does your face look like that?”

“Probably because you punched me,” Josh dismissed as he stretched and cracked his spine noisily before making to stand.

“No, you looked at me funny,” he said,

“I did? Oh, probably because _you’ve got it bad_ , dude,” and with that he _left_ , just walked straight out the door, leaving Billy to realise that maybe he _did_ have it bad, and that was _terrifying_. It was also possibly the worst time for his _best friend_ to just walk away from him, but then Josh probably knew that, and was banking on him following to prevent him from overthinking it.

 

Josh was right, Billy wanted to give him a piece of his mind though he knew Josh would immediately find the others for ‘protection’ from the topic, but he climbed out of bed and padded down to the lounge anyway; Josh was already in Vasquez’ lap on the couch, whispering filth into his ear he assumed, given the look of Vasquez’ face, and Emma was clattering about in the kitchen.

He figured Emma probably wanted a word with him, Vasquez would accept whatever Josh told him about their altercation, but Emma would at least want an apology from Billy, so he left the two lovers to their mild public indecency and headed into the kitchen to talk to her.

“Hey,” he greeted, she was cleaning out a cup and had a slew of coffee products out by the pot,

“You guys really need to figure out how to actually wash dishes,” she said offhandedly, “I’m sick of having to clean things I get _out of the cupboard_ ,”

“Don’t blame me, I know how to use a sponge,” Billy protested with a laugh,

“I know,” she turned to him then, leaning her hip on the counter and smiling, “So how was the date?” That shocked him a little,

“Not gonna tell me off about punching your boyfriend?” he asked, inviting the scolding he likely deserved at this point.

“He said he deserved it,” Emma shrugged, “Now for _Joshua_ to admit he deserved a punch? He must’ve said something _awful_ ,” she gave him a sad look then,

“I still shouldn’t have done it, he’s my best friend,” he admitted,

“I know, but given the mood he’s in I’m going to assume you guys hugged it out?” she shook her head as she said it, amused at Josh’s peculiar nature. Even though Josh had always been scrappy, he didn’t tend to resolve issue with his friends by duking it out, he’d much rather hug them until they were sick of him, which was fine by most of them, including Billy.

“We spent the past few hours cuddling in bed,” he nodded,

“Aw,” Emma chuckled, “Coffee?” she asked as she started to brew a pot,

“I’m good,” he declined, “The date went well,” he finally answered her question,

“Tell me everything,” she insisted, moving to sit on the counter, patting an empty space next to her, he approached and sat beside her, looking down at his feet as he kicked them idly.

“It was nice,” he smiled as he said it, falling quiet for a moment whilst the coffee pot hummed, “We had expensive bourbon, he _cooked_ ,”

“Keep him,” Emma insisted, “Honestly, as the only person who knows how to use the oven in this house, you need a man who can cook,” she expanded,

“I know how to use an oven!” he objected, nudging her as she picked up the coffee pot and earning a scowl,

“You are the take-out king,” she stated, pouring her coffee.

“I am _not_ ,”

“You _are_ , you’ve _memorised_ the menus of every place you like nearby,” she pointed out, he was about to protest once more but she continued, “Remember when we lost the menu for Wok This Way and Red didn’t know what they did? Not only did you tell him the categories they had, but you told him each item in the ones he asked about _along with their prices_ ,”

“Okay you make that sound like a really bad thing, I just… do my research…” he grumbled, besides, he _loved_ Wok This Way, they had a great name _and_ great food.

 

They laughed about that briefly before Billy went quiet, thinking about Goody, wondering just how much he should or could tell his friends,

“I _am_ actually… thinking about trying to keep seeing him,” he admitted, twisting the truth slightly,

“Really? That’s great!” she beamed, cradling her cup of coffee and watching him with a smile,

“Is it? Dating is so… eh…” he shrugged, he didn’t know how he felt about dating,

“You’ve got to be open to the idea that you might want more than just sex someday…” Emma said, “Or you know, just easy access to _really_ good sex,”

“Is that why you’re with Josh?” Billy joked,

“Haha, no actually…” Emma admitted with a slight ‘oops’ look on her face, “He’s outshone a little by Gabriel, but he tries,” she chuckled, Billy could understand that, he’d slept with Vasquez when it was just Emma and Josh in that relationship, the man was a considerate lover that was for sure. “Though surprisingly, or unsurprisingly I guess, the man who never stops talking is _amazing_ at oral,” she smiled into her coffee and Billy cringed, “Best wakeup call ever, though I could do without the beard burn,” she laughed outright then and Billy joined her,

“That is far more than I _ever_ needed to know…” he chastised,

“Well we can go back to talking about _your_ night if you want?” she teased,

“Yes please,” he sighed, “he was amazing, charming, funny, I could listen to him talk for _days_ ,” which was a good thing considering the man was one of his lecturers. “And the sex? Damn,”

“How damn are we talking here?” she asked, leaning close, eager to hear the details,

“Better than Vasquez,” Billy whispered,

“No,” she gasped,

“Yeah,”

“No!” she hit his arm lightly then, “How dare you sully the good name of my _Gabriel_ ,” she pronounced his name with some forced Spanish flair and Billy had to laugh, but there was something different about the way Goody slept with him, which was why he felt it was better than what he’d had with Vasquez. Even when it was slow and different to what he’d wanted, it had felt amazing, overwhelming and honestly a little bit scary, but Goody had held him through all of it, kissing and touching, praising and reassuring, he was so… _Goody_ … “Oh…” Emma let out, Billy hummed questioningly at her, “Okay I get it, _that’s_ why,”

“What’s why? What? Did I say something?” he balked, worried he’d disclosed too much, like Goody’s _name_ ,

“You didn’t need to, you look like you’re reliving a romantic moment at the bow of the Titanic,” she laughed, sipping at her coffee and nudging him lightly with her elbow. “ _Now_ you look terrified,”

“I _feel_ terrified, am I Jack or Rose?” he asked, remembering the outcome of that film and feeling the panic rise, “Do I survive?” she looked at him, narrowing her eyes thoughtfully before shrugging, “ _Emma_ ,”

“What? I don’t know your _boyfriend_ ,” she shrugged again and Billy sighed, “I’d best go make sure those two aren’t boning on the couch, I’ll let you know if it’s clear,” she said as she eased off the counter and left him in the kitchen.

He waited for her to confirm that dicks were not, in fact, out before he went into the lounge, Josh and Vasquez were sat playing video games now, hunched forward, shoulder to shoulder, jostling each other every so often; Emma was sat beside Vasquez, watching intently. He wasn’t sure if he should interrupt, or even if he _wanted_ to, there was something about seeing them together that felt different to him than before.

“Hey Billy, grab a controller, we’re gonna 4-way Gears,” Josh piped up, twisted in his seat to look at Billy hopefully, he gave them a guilty look and Josh’s expression went from hopeful to sad. “Please?” Josh asked quietly, and despite knowing Josh well enough to know that he was being played slightly, he _did_ feel bad about hitting him.

“I guess…” he conceded, moving to sit down next to Josh, tentatively accepting the controller handed to him, a little ill at ease to begin with, but as they began fighting through waves of enemies in horde mode, he got into it, cussing and shouting out orders alongside the rest of them.


	10. Chapter 10

He was up and down in the week leading to their date, uncertain one minute but eager the next, his despondence usually discouraged by an unexpected call or text from Goody, highlighting the fact that Goody could turn his mood so easily it was scary. He was feeling like that on Thursday when he was sat amongst his friends, drinking and laughing, but his laughter felt hollow half the time, low key anxiety thrumming through him as their second date loomed ever closer. He was worrying himself to sickness over it, but thus far had managed to hide it from Josh and his friends, making sure to spend more time with them to keep up the illusion of his stability.

He was sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Red, trying hard to hide his phone screen as they played Quiplash, as earlier on he’d heard Red laughing at his answers before they’d even come up on the screen. He was half way through writing one _hell_ of an answer when his phone started ringing and the call effectively cut him out of the game.

“Shit!” he cussed, “Shit I’m out of the game!” it took him a solid couple of seconds to realise _Goody was calling him_ , hopping up and climbing over the awkward pile of men that Josh and Vasquez had become at some point during the early evening,

“Well get back in dude,” Josh protested as Billy headed for the kitchen, “Hang on, I know that tone!” he beamed, giving him a quick thumbs-up just as Billy looked back at him. He headed out of earshot of the lounge, though his friends were already laughing at the new answers so they wouldn’t hear him talking, swiping on his phone and holding it to his ear,

“Hey,” he greeted,

_“You’re really slow at answering the phone, did you know that?”_

“It’s a common complaint,” he shrugged, “Nice to hear from you too,”

_“Sorry_ ,” Goody laughed, Billy couldn’t help but smile,

“You just got back from work?” he asked, messing with some loose hair,

_“Not yet, I’m outside by my bike, had a meeting with the department,”_ he didn’t sound thrilled about it but Billy could understand that, meetings had always been kind of boring on his internship, _“That’s why I’ve called actually, I can’t do this weekend,”_ Billy felt the warmth in his chest drop,

“Oh…”

_“I’m sorry cher, truly, I was looking forward to it, but there’s a faculty thing, a dinner I guess? It’d be a bit weird if I, the newest member of the faculty, did not show up,”_ he explained and Billy understood, but it didn’t make it suck any less,

“Hey it’s fine, I get it,” he huffed, trying to make it sound like it wasn’t a big deal, though he seemed to be failing, “Thanks for letting me know, I’ve got something going on tonight so I can’t chat,” he dismissed, “See you in class I guess?”

_“Billy_ ,” he heard just as he hung up the phone, genuinely surprised when the game they’d been playing loaded back up and he was still technically in it, just severely lacking in points. His phone popped a text across the notification bar,

_G: Call me when you’re ready._

He ignored it and headed back into the lounge, he couldn’t really mask the disappointment he felt, bitter and annoyed that it was actually _bothering_ him,

“So, what’s the news?” Josh grinned at him, frowning when Billy stepped over him and sat down with a sigh,

“He’s busy,” he answered,

“Busy?” Josh asked quietly,

“ _Busy_ ,” he repeated, “Looks like my weekend is free, we should get shitfaced,” he forced a smile before cancelling out of the game fully and putting his phone away, “I’ll join the next round,” he said at Josh’s little ‘huh?’

 

He didn’t re-join the game, but he did stay downstairs with his friends, drinking more than he should have and ending up on the couch slouched in Red’s lap; Red didn’t seem to mind, quite content to sit with his ipad on Billy’s stomach and take some of his slurred, badly whispered suggestions for answers to the questions the party game gave him. Josh had been shooting him confused looks for the better part of three hours, never saying anything, just _looking_ , muttering to Vasquez and earning a noncommittal shrug from his boyfriend over it. Billy didn’t much care, he was sulking, drinking, and trying not to think about how much he’d been looking forward to going to Goody’s that weekend.

“Ugh…” he groaned,

“You alright?” Red mumbled against his ear,

“I need more booze…” he slurred, “I can still _think_ ,” he grumbled, “You’re _solid_ ,” he noted as he wriggled against his friend,

“Thanks,” Red laughed, thumbing idly at his ipad,

“We’ve never… have we?” Billy asked vaguely, opting instead to pick up Red’s drink from the small coffee table beside them and take a swig,

“I’m hurt that you think you wouldn’t remember that,” Red said lowly, “but no, we’ve never fucked,”

“Don’t you think I’m hot?” Billy asked with a laugh, earning a squint from Josh,

“We’re usually _pretty_ drunk when we hang out,” Red noted, he talked a _lot_ more when drunk, but that still wasn’t as much as Josh. “Besides I have a boyfriend now,” he shrugged, such a casual comment but Billy realised that it was one he should echo,

“Oh really?” he hummed, “Well guess it’s like… tough shit for you huh?”

“Is it?” Red asked with a smile, “Why tough shit?”

“Cause you’re… never gonna have this,” he shifted against Red again and chuckled to himself,

“Never?” Red smirked, putting his iPad down in favour of giving Billy a bit of a cuddle,

“ _Never_ , I have a boyfriend too,” Billy muttered, looking up at Red and sticking his tongue out.

“Okay that’s bullshit and you know it,” Red chuckled, Billy screwed his face up in annoyance,

“No it isn’t,”

“I didn’t think you’d make up a boyfriend just to try and one up me, everyone knows you don’t _date_ ,” Red uttered,

“No really, I… I mean it…” he said quietly, resting his forehead on Red’s cheek, the two of them looking oddly intimate which was probably why Vasquez was suddenly looming over them.

“Loco, _up_ ,” he ordered and Billy reluctantly heaved himself to his feet, apologising when he elbowed Red in the ribs, “What’s going on?”

“Billy was just telling me how he ‘ _has a boyfriend’_ ,” Red laughed, air quoting as he did so, Vasquez looked confused and Billy wondered if he’d have to try to convince _both_ of them.

“He was?” Vasquez asked, “ _Gracias a Dios,_ ” he exhaled,

“Why are you thanking God?” Billy frowned,

“I… Josh thought you guys were… flirting…” he said, gesturing,

“Well to be honest we _were_ … does Billy really have a boyfriend? Do you?” Red asked, he looked genuinely amazed, which was actually a little bit irritating,

“Yes… I do…” he said flatly,

“He does,” Vasquez agreed,

“Can I go back to my harmless flirting now?” Billy asked, earning a scowl from Vasquez, “I’m _kidding_ , Jesus…” he huffed, though he _had_ been having fun casually flirting with Red, and it seemed _more_ okay now that they both knew nothing would come of it.

 

Vasquez reluctantly left him and went into the kitchen, so Billy sat next to Red, their bodies close and sharing warmth, though not quite the same sort of intimacy as before and that was fine.

“I can’t believe this; how long have you been dating someone?” Red asked, Billy wasn’t sure how to feel about the blatant _shock_ at him dating, though he supposed it was bound to happen given his typically unyielding nature.

“Like a week,” he admitted, realising how stupid that sounded,

“Aw,” Red teased,

“Is it bad that we flirted?” he asked, starting to worry now that Vasquez had intervened and brought the issue to light.

“Nah, we’re friends, nothing would happen, never does,” they looked each other in the eye then, Billy liked Red, they were pretty decent friends, always tended to gravitate toward one another when drunk, flirting like the last two people on earth, though nothing ever happened. “It’d be like kissing myself…” Red stated, earning a frown, “Tell me you don’t feel that _too_ ,” Red grinned then, a dorky little look that had Billy smiling back,

“You’ve got a point,” he conceded,

“But older,” Red added with a dig of his elbow,

“I’m only twenty-four,” Billy grumbled,

“I’m nineteen,” Red pointed out, Billy sometimes forgot how young most of his and Josh’s friends were, in part because they tended to illegally ply the younger ones with alcohol, as one of them always had to accompany the others on a booze-run. Billy felt a bit weird about it, and he wasn’t even the one in a relationship with any of them, but he _did_ feel like the age gap was in part his fault, he’d put off going to university and Josh hadn’t even wanted to go until Billy had. He supposed it wasn’t so bad, Emma and Vasquez were twenty, there was no harm in Josh dating them, besides it was nothing on the age gap he shared with Goody anyway so he couldn’t judge even if he _wanted_ to.

“God you’re a _baby_ …” he sighed, Red just stared blankly at him, “well you _are_ ,” he joked this time, the buzz of drunkenness making it easier, “So you’re seeing someone?” Billy asked idly, lifting his foot onto the couch and hugging his knee, leaning on Red as he did so. “It’s not _Horne,_ is it?” he teased, eyes widening when Red narrowed his eyes, “Is it?” Red shrugged at him then, “Well is it or isn’t it?” they’d not met Horne very often, or at least Billy hadn’t, he seemed nice enough, older than them, _older than Goody_ , a forty-something widower trying to relearn his place in the world, “Isn’t he a bit… _old_ for you?” he cringed as he said it, he shouldn’t judge, but then Red was still a teenager, it was a little different.

“Yeah, we’re not really… _doing_ anything though…” Red shrugged, “he’s not into that,”

“Into _what_?” Billy pressed, frowning,

“Sex,”

“With men?”

“With _anyone_ , he and his wife never had kids or anything before she…” Red trailed off sadly, “But I’ve got Teddy so it’s okay,”

“Okay who is Teddy?” he continued to frown, suddenly feeling a bit like a protective older brother,

“Our boyfriend, he’s my age before you get all judgy again Mr _Pot_ ,” Red huffed, everyone knew Billy preferred older men, in fact it was pretty obvious that Vasquez had been an outlier, as much as Billy had enjoyed himself, there was just _something_ he liked about older guys.

“Sorry _Kettle_ ,” Billy jabbed playfully, but he was still sincere and Red seemed to see that, “So you’re into poly too, how’d that happen?”

“Teddy’s fault, kid’s too shy to ask Jack if he’s bi,” he shrugged, “so I found out, Jack misunderstood, started nervously _wooing_ me,” he laughed then, “I kinda liked it, kinda liked _Teddy_ too, one thing led to another,” he dismissed as if it weren’t interesting, but Billy was curious at least. “What about you? How’d _you_ end up in a _relationship_ all of a sudden?” Red turned the question back on him and Billy didn’t answer straight away, sitting quietly and thinking about it, because it _was_ kind of bizarre.

“One Night Stand gone horribly wrong,” he said honestly, and Red laughed outright,

“Amazing,” Red gasped, nudging him with his elbow,

“I know,” he chuckled, looking around the room at their friends now; Josh was half asleep in Vasquez’ lap, Vasquez was asleep with his head back and one hand on Josh’s chest, the other arm around Emma’s shoulders as she sat doing something on her phone. “I guess it’s probably time to call it quits, do you want my bed?” he yawned,

“Depends on if you’re in it,” Red joked, “Nah I’m good on the couch tonight,” he dismissed, trying to prove as such by sliding down in his seat and stretching out.

 

Billy left him then, climbing over their pile of friends and heading into the kitchen, grabbing a drink and retreating to his bedroom; he sat cross-legged on his bed and placed his drink on the floor beside it, pulling his phone out and looking at the text message he’d gotten from Goody.

“Call me when you’re ready…” he read aloud, he’d been an ass, he felt guilty about it, but he wasn’t sure Goody would want to hear from him at 2am, drunk and mopey. But then, he _was_ drunk, which meant he was considering calling anyway, strongly considering it actually, he’d thumbed through to Goody’s contact profile and was hovering over the call button. “Don’t do it you idiot…” he mumbled to himself, backing out and dumping his phone on the bed, and stripping where he sat, wriggling his way under the covers and forcing himself to sleep.

 

He felt _awful_ in the morning, not just out of guilt, his head was throbbing and he’d sooner have the sun explode and kill everyone than get out of bed, but his alarm was screaming like a banshee and keeping him awake. He eventually managed to turn it off before retreating back under the covers, dozing off until a soft knocking started sounding from his door, he let out a miserable groan and hid further in the pile of covers, hearing the door open and footsteps shuffle in.

“Billy?” Josh’s voice was meek and a little shaky, he was clearly hungover too, “You alright bud?”

“Muh…” Billy answered, “Fuck off…” he added, in case his groan wasn’t clear enough,

“C’mon Bill we’ve got _class_ …” Josh whined,

“Don’t call me _Bill_ ,” he grumbled, maintaining his position deep within his mountain of covers, which soon started to grow taut, being pulled by a tired, hangover weakened Josh.

“Please Billy, you can’t miss class,” he urged but Billy was too groggy, he’d overdone it to the extreme and he was deeply regretting it, Josh fell silent and Billy let out a pleased sigh, even as his bed dipped and hands started digging the covers away from his head, “Billy…” Josh whispered,

“Mm…”

“We’ve got American History today,” he all but sing-songed it, somehow remaining quiet, “ _Goody_ ’s class,” Billy perked up at that,

“Goody…”

“Your _boyfriend_ ,” he hissed the secret and Billy tried to bury his head again,

“I made an ass of myself,” he groaned, remembering how stupid he’d reacted on the phone,

“So, make an ass of yourself where he can see it, since he clearly likes yours,” Josh joked and Billy tried to stifle the laugh he felt bubbling up, snorting instead,

“He’s probably mad at me,” Billy admitted quietly,

“Well show him why he _shouldn’t_ be mad at you,” Josh suggested, chuckling lowly at him. Billy gave it some thought before relenting and finally easing the covers back,

“I should probably apologise first…” Billy pointed out,

“Apologise first, t _hen_ show him,” Josh grinned, “Why do you need to apologise? What actually happened?”

“He cancelled our date and I was an ass about it…” Billy shrugged, trying to dismiss it because it was impressively petty.

“Sounds like you,” Josh noted, so Billy tried to thump him but was still tangled in his covers, “Well it _does!_ ” Josh defended as he effectively pinned Billy to the bed with his mass, Billy struggled and ended up clipping Josh’s still injured nose with an elbow. Chaos quickly ensued and Billy ended up on the floor holding a tissue to Josh’s bleeding nose, apologising profusely, “ _ass_ ,” Josh muttered behind the tissue,

“I’m _sorry_ ,” he said for possibly the fifteenth time in the past minute or so, “The bleeding is stopping anyway,”

“Doesn’t make it hurt less,” Josh chuckled, grimacing in pain after a moment,

“I’m sorry Josh…” Billy repeated,

“I _know_ , Jesus man quit it,” Josh swatted at him and Billy laughed,

“Okay, okay,” he relented, letting Josh hold his own tissue to gently dab his nose. “Why do you do this?” he asked,

“Do what?” Josh cocked his head as he said it,

“ _wrestle_ with me when you’re injured…” Josh hadn’t spent a _lot_ of time injured in the time they’d known each other, he’d broken his arm a few times and one time singed part of his beard off with a firework, and every time Josh had become _more_ into roughhousing, he had done the same now and Billy had accidentally elbowed him in the face.

“Dunno, fun I guess?” he shrugged,

“Til you get hurt,” Billy pointed out, he still wanted to help with Josh’s slightly weepy nose but knew Josh would just get mad at him,

“Well so is _everything_ ,” Josh grinned, Billy nodding to concede the point, “C’mon, we’ve got class,” Josh grunted as he stood, offering a hand to Billy to help him to his feet, Josh lingered as Billy started to get his things together, clearly waiting to make sure he was actually getting ready for class before he’d leave him alone.

 

He’d stayed in bed too long to be able to get breakfast, but he was more distracted by his throbbing skull until about half way through his first lecture of the day, when his stomach began noisily protesting; he pressed his hand to his stomach and tried to focus on writing his notes, but he was torn between being hungry and hungover, lapsing his concentration somewhat. He managed though, alternating between trying to stifle his stomach’s groaning and rubbing his aching head, all the while scribbling in a barely legible shorthand that he’d have to decode later. Finally, his professor closed her lecture and the rest of his class started to shuffle towards the door, he followed with a yawn, walking along stuffing his things in his bag because he just wanted to move on or maybe find some food on the way to Goody’s class.

Unfortunately, on his way to the campus store to grab _something_ to eat, he was accosted by Josh, a hand grabbing his arm and dragging him along,

“Josh, please I need food,” he complained, wincing at the volume of his own voice,

“We’ll get food after,” he dismissed,

“Where’s Vasquez?” Billy asked as he trailed after Josh, wrist still trapped in his grasp.

“Peeing I think,” Josh shrugged, leading him into the lecture hall Goody taught in,

“Oh so _he_ can go pee but I’m not allowed to grab a bag of chips?” Josh didn’t answer him, just dragged him to their next lecture,

“A bit late for that now, we’re here,” Josh pushed the door open and dragged Billy inside, releasing his wrist and moving to sit down. Billy stepped out the way of the door and glanced around, Goody wasn’t here yet, though he had a penchant for the dramatic entrance so he hadn’t really _expected_ him to be there yet. He let a few other students file past before joining Josh, dropping into the seat next to him and sparing a moment to rub at his head tiredly,

“Please tell me you’ve got _some_ food with you,” he cringed, but Josh just shrugged, waving Vasquez over to them as soon as he spotted him, “Have _you_?”

“Have I what?” Vasquez asked, looking confused,

“Got food?” As if to explain his need further, his stomach rumbled and he curled on himself, groaning because it was verging on painful now,

“You know… I might actually…” he dumped his bag on the table and began rifling through it. Vasquez was actually more like a stereotyped woman with a bottomless handbag than anyone else they knew, so after placing his wallet, keys, a notebook, a Spanish book that looked like some kind of supernatural romance novel, and a zipped up black case on the table, he pulled out a handful of orange wrapped candy bars with a duck on the logo. “Gansito okay?” he asked, and Billy genuinely had no idea what a Gansito even was, “my mama sent them over, they’re nice!” he assured and Billy realised he was too hungry to be picky,

“Thanks, you’re a life saver,” he accepted two of them and Vasquez began re-packing his bag, he unwrapped one quickly, glancing around the hall to see if Goody had arrived yet, thankful he hadn’t because he was about to stuff the chocolate covered cake bar into his mouth as quickly as possible. He managed to not make _too_ much of a mess as he devoured the jelly and cake bars, though Vasquez and Josh both laughed at the spectacle he was making of himself; he didn’t much care though, balling a wrapper up and stuffing it into his bag just as everyone had settled into their seats and Goody sauntered in.

 

Goody seemed to be lacking his usual swagger as he sat heavily on the desk at the front of the class, scanning the room briefly, barely even looking at Billy before he addressed them all,

“Morning all,” he greeted casually, not waiting for anything akin to a response before launching into his lecture; there was an air of disdain in his voice as he broached the topic of slave culture, clearly building up the basis for the Civil War, but he pressed on and engaged the class.

It was with this slightly morbid topic that Billy was convinced he could probably listen to Goody read a phone book without getting tired of it, though he was finding it difficult to keep his face impassive as he took his notes, aching to smile at him. As he fought this urge, he noticed that Goody seemed to be looking at everyone _but_ him, in fact he’d noticed it during the first scan around the room, though it became more obvious as time went on. Goody made eye contact with those around him, addressed them in that vague way lecturers did that made students feel more involved even though they had no input, he hadn’t once done that with Billy, glancing past him to Josh or Vasquez, and it made him feel even worse than his hangover did. He slumped forward in his chair, resting his head on his arm and looking at Goody, listening and watching his hands weave patterns in the air as he explained slides and information, all the while taking notes and wondering if he’d been such an ass that Goody couldn’t even stand the sight of him now.

Josh nudged him and he glanced over to see him mouth “you okay?” he nodded quickly and sat back up, resting his head in his palm instead, trying not to look _too_ maudlin as the lecture trailed off and they were dismissed.

Part of him wanted to approach Goody, to talk to him and try to make amends, but subtlety was the name of their particular game, and Billy knew that if he approached Goody now, he’d do something stupid, Goody had that effect on him. Instead he spared one last subtle glance at the professor, finally catching his eye and seeing him look immediately away and shuffle some papers, so Billy trailed after Vasquez with Josh pushing behind him and they left the lecture hall.

“You still hungry, Loco?” Vasquez asked when they reached the open campus, they already seemed to be walking to the student bar, so food was likely to be in Billy’s immediate future,

“ _Starving_ ,” he admitted, sounding more glum than he had intended to, he tried to perk up, to seem a little less disheartened, which was made easier when Josh bumped their shoulders together.

“How’s your hangover?”

“awful,” he sighed, the headache was abating but he felt sick from the candy and the lack of anything else, “Food will help,”

“So, will booze,” Josh assured him as they stepped into the bar,

“Do we have an alcohol problem yet?” Billy asked, brow furrowing,

“I’d rather not think about it,” Vasquez answered, “First round is on you though,” he walked off and Josh offered some rather cheesy finger-guns before following him.

He ordered their drinks and his own food, the food and alcohol helped him feel a _lot_ better physically, though he spent the whole time puzzling how to make amends with Goody, trying to keep himself at least _loosely_ involved in the conversation between his friends.


	11. Chapter 11

He left the student bar with an idea, trailing after his friends and wondering when exactly Goody would be in his office, he pulled out his phone and thumbed through the college portals to the History lecturers. He chuckled slightly at Goody’s faculty photograph, it looked like the most staged “candid” photo he had ever seen, Goody was sat in woollen looking trousers and a hoodie, staring off camera and holding some papers loosely, it was well shot but it amused him for some reason. He clicked through to look at the posted schedule, bumping into Josh who had stopped to wait for him,

“Oh shit sorry,” he startled, almost dropping his phone,

“Texting your _boyfriend_?” Josh asked,

“Nope, stalking him,” Billy smirked, making his friend laugh,

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I need to talk to him, preferably in private,” he said quietly, Josh wiggled his eyebrows at the comment but said nothing more, “I need to apologise about how I reacted to him cancelling on our date,” he admitted guiltily,

“ _yeah, yeah,_ you said,” Josh snickered, still giving Billy a suggestive look, “Pro tip, blowies are quick and effective but if you really think you fucked up, you know what to do,” Josh winked, he looked like he was about to say more but Vasquez had doubled back after unwittingly leaving them behind, which cut their conversation short.

“Loco, I know you don’t have a class now but _some of us_ do,” he said this more to Josh than to Billy,

“Yeah sorry I won’t keep you,” he said, looking to his phone and scrolling to Goody’s office hours, “I have somewhere to be,” he hummed, not quite paying attention anymore,

“You have fun,” Josh nudged him with an elbow, before grabbing Vasquez’ arm and leading him away before his confused expression turned into questions.

 

Goody’s office hours were going to end soon, but he didn’t have a lecture til later that afternoon, so if Billy caught him there, he wouldn’t have to worry about any students stopping by for help; he pocketed his phone and began the brisk walk to the history department, rehearsing his apology under his breath even as he briefly stopped off at the student shop. He arrived five minutes before Goody would be off limits to helping students outside of e-mail correspondence, knocking on the door and waiting,

“Come in,” Goody called, sounding distracted, Billy eased the door open and peered inside, Goody was writing something, and going on the piles of books and the cue cards, he was probably planning a lecture. Billy didn’t say anything as he quietly shut and locked the door, approaching and sitting cautiously, hands folded in his lap as he waited for Goody to acknowledge him. It was hard to do, he was fighting every instinct he had that was telling him to climb across the desk and beg Goody to fuck him, but he needed to apologise, _then_ he could beg Goody to fuck him.

Goody continued writing for a solid minute or so, flipping over cards and continuing to cover them in what looked like unintelligible scientific formulae rather than _actual words_ , until he realised his guest was waiting for him to finish. He looked up and his expression shifted to pleasant surprise, and then a more guarded look, “Billy,” he greeted, “How are you feeling?”

“Not as hungover as I was in your lecture, and not as much of a complete asshole as last night,” he said softly, “I’m really sorry, I don’t really have an excuse for reacting like that,”

“I appreciate and accept the apology,” Goody stated, calm and oddly guarded, Billy felt a little sick hearing him like that.

“I am… I am a huge risk for self-sabotage,” he admitted, “It’s one of the reasons I don’t tend to _deviate_ …” he wasn’t sure he could elaborate further on that, not yet, showing as much when he just sat quietly and waited for Goody to answer. Goody watched him for a long while before nodding,

“Okay, I get it,” Billy wasn’t convinced he _did_ get it, but at least Goody was _smiling_ at him now, “So you figure me not being able to do this weekend was what? A _sign_ we shouldn’t be together, so you tried to throw it away?” Billy let out a sigh at that, he supposed that was accurate, but he just shrugged, “I’m glad you came to me about this, and didn’t just call or text,” he said softly, sitting back in his chair and giving Billy a look that made warmth blossom in his chest, a soft smile and amusement in his eyes.

“I figured I owed you that much, I couldn’t stand you not even _looking_ at me in class…” he cringed as he said it, he felt so stupid about it, rubbing the back of his neck to try and distract from his embarrassment,

“You might have to get used to it,” Goody laughed, “I’ve had to _write_ my lectures because I keep getting distracted,” he gestured at the cards on his desk and Billy let out a chuckle, he didn’t _quite_ believe that was the case, but it was charming non-the-less.

“I’m not _that_ distracting,” he huffed, feigning offense,

“Really? Is that why you come to my office just as I start doing things, as opposed to the past hour and a half I have been doing pretty much nothing?”

“You’re not busy,” Billy dismissed,

“Actually, I’m genuinely working right now,” he gestured once more,

“Yeah but your next class isn’t for two hours and I _highly_ doubt you’d be doing your lecture notes as last minute prep,” he shrugged,

“What’s your point?” Goody narrowed his eyes and Billy rose from his chair and placed his satchel on the desk, rounding the desk slowly and leaning down to Goody’s ear,

_“I locked the door,_ ” he whispered, seeing Goody shiver as his breath ghosted across his skin. He eased back a fraction and raised an eyebrow, watching patiently as Goody turned to face him, eyes dark with arousal already,

“We shouldn’t…” he breathed,

“We should,” Billy countered, resting one hand on the arm of Goody’s chair, the other moving to palm at Goody’s cock through his cords. Goody gasped, moving his hand to the front of Billy’s t-shirt, curling his fingers into it just above the hem, Billy inched their faces together, letting their noses brush in a light touch before pressing his lips to Goody’s for a brief moment.

“Billy…” Goody uttered, Billy gave Goody’s cock a gentle squeeze,

“Nobody’ll find out,” he assured, moving to straddle Goody’s lap as they shared another light kiss,

“You’re a little _loud,”_ Goody chuckled against his mouth,

“Well then you’ll have to keep me quiet,” he murmured, running his hands down Goody’s chest, curling his fingers into the black tie he wore, pulling it loose and then free.

 

He eased off of Goody’s lap at the gentle push of a hand on his thigh, standing before him and watching as Goody carefully unzipped Billy’s jeans, slipping his hands into them and around to Billy’s ass, pushing the snug pants down.

“Have you heard of underwear?” Goody asked as Billy’s half-hard cock stood before him,

“Once, in a dream,” Billy said wistfully and Goody laughed, pushing the jeans further down without Billy bothering to help, mostly because Billy was quite eager to shift slightly and let his cock bump Goody’s cheek. Goody responded by giving Billy’s prick a quick swipe with his tongue, making him gasp before he stumbled out of his jeans and shoes and sat on Goody’s desk; he watched Goody stand and smiled when Goody shook his head, “What?”

“You’re sat on my notes,” he chuckled,

“Not for long though,” Billy grinned, grabbing his bag and pulling out his quickly gathered supplies, showing Goody his spoils.

“How much of this did you plan?” Goody laughed, taking the lube from Billy’s hand and sitting down, pulling himself closer to the desk; Billy responded by dropping the box of condoms and lifting his feet to plant them on the arms of Goody’s chair, leaning back and exposing himself. He toyed with his balls, rolling them in his palm as Goody lubed up his fingers, trailing his hand up his dick briefly before planting both hands on the table and waiting.

“Most of it was last minute,” he admitted, gasping and moving to press the knuckles of one hand into his mouth as Goody touched a cold, slick finger to his asshole,

“Are you sure about this?” Goody asked, Billy felt him smooth that cold gel over his anus, rubbing it gently into the muscle there. He pushed his fingers harder against his mouth and nodded, and Goody eased a fingertip in, “I can’t believe I’m doing this…” Goody uttered and Billy laughed around his knuckles, rocking his hips and trying to edge closer to Goody without sliding off the desk entirely.

He struggled to keep quiet as Goody prepared him, it was as if Goody was _trying_ to get them caught, pushing two fingers against his prostate and rubbing in tight little circles that were restricted by the almost rhythmic clenching of Billy’s hole. Billy sank back onto his elbow, covering his slightly wet mouth with the back of his hand, moaning against the smooth skin as he lifted a leg higher and pressed his foot to the back of Goody’s chair.

He was losing his mind and Goody wasn’t even _fucking_ him yet, not how Billy wanted him to be, though he found a dangerous thought lurking in his mind and risked prying his mouth away from his hand.

“ _Goody_ ,” he panted, Goody hummed at him, “I’m clean,” he whispered, trying to look at Goody’s face but just wanting to keep his head back and his face to the sky, “I got tested,” it had been a while ago but he’d only slept with _Goody_ since.

“That’s nice…” Goody noted absently, then Billy felt a hot mouth on his cock, kissing up the length of it as a third finger pushed into him,

“Are you?” he _moaned_ it, slapping his hand over his mouth as his pitch got away from him and he was louder than he meant to be.

“Mhm…” Goody hummed against his cock, licking the tip and curling his fingers inside Billy, he sobbed against his palm and kicked the back of Goody’s chair in a hint of frustration, earning a chuckle from him, “What’s your point?” Goody asked, teasing breath over Billy’s cock, Billy didn’t answer, tearing his hand from his mouth for the briefest of moments, intending to blindly toss the box of condoms in the direction he’d spotted the trash can, it hit what sounded like the bag that lined it, but Billy didn’t bother looking, just slouched lower somehow and rocked his hips against Goody’s fingers, covering his mouth once more. “Bit abrupt there cher,” Goody mumbled, taking Billy’s cock into his mouth soon after, gently sucking it as Billy tried to relax around Goody’s fingers, struggling to keep quiet and keep himself from shoving his cock down Goody’s goddamn throat.

 

Goody didn’t suck him off for long, leaving him wet and hard, leaking precum as he slid his fingers from the tight sheath of Billy’s asshole; Billy moaned behind his hand and heard the chair scoot closer, felt the heat of Goody’s body and then Goody’s hands were on his hips, guiding him. With some awkward manoeuvring, Billy settled into Goody’s lap, knees either side of Goody’s thighs, hovering his loosened asshole above Goody’s quickly lubed cock,

“Fuck me,” he whispered, rubbing his hands along Goody’s chest then up over his shoulders, easing in for a kiss as Goody pressed the tip of his cock to his hole. Billy lowered himself down onto him, feeling the crown slide into him with some resistance before he sank down to the root and moaned shakily into Goody’s mouth. He settled there, kissing Goody hard, tangling his fingers in Goody’s hair, starting to slowly roll his hips, to stretch himself out around Goody and apply a little friction; their breathing twinned in a gasp and they started to move together, the two meeting on the downward thrust, Goody seating his cock deep inside Billy. “Oh god…” Billy gasped against his mouth and Goody kissed him again, trying to hush him with lips and tongue but Billy had figured out the angle he wanted, rolling his hips _just so_ on the downswing so that Goody roughed up his prostate more often than not, so his moaning only grew as their lips parted.

His breathing was cut short when Goody’s hand covered his mouth and nose, soon slipping lower to let huffs of air escape his nostrils, which just had Billy moving _harder_ , riding Goody a little faster as his vision blurred behind his lashes and he clung to Goody. The hand was a good silencer, and Billy _loved_ it, so eager now that his cock was slapping against his stomach and a slight niggle of pain was starting to eke into his right leg, he tried to shift to stop the twinge but made it worse, turning into cramp. He quickly pried Goody’s hand from his mouth, cussing and stopping his riding to try and straighten his leg,

“Ow fuck shit,” he cringed, managing to slide his leg over the arm of the chair and straighten it out,

“Billy?” Goody gasped, “Are you okay?” he worried, holding Billy’s hips and looking at him so deeply concerned that Billy had to laugh.

“Cramp,” he explained, finding it a lot comfier to sit like this, holding onto the back of the chair briefly so he could do the same with his other leg; he sighed as the motion stuffed Goody’s cock deep inside him, the angle altered slightly. “Oh _wow_ ,” he shivered, giving his hips a gentle roll and gasping at the feel of Goody’s cock deep inside him, Goody moaned too, biting his lip to suppress the noise but Billy desperately wanted to hear it, denied that simple pleasure whilst exposed to so much more. “Oh god…” he moved to rest his forehead against Goody’s shoulder, curling his legs around the back of the chair and impaling himself on Goody’s cock, rocking his hips in short sharp thrusts, and Goody must’ve felt he was getting dangerously close to his shirt, as he held Billy with one arm whilst his other hand worked at unfastening his shirt and pushing it open, exposing his bare torso to Billy’s weeping cock.

Goody’s hands settled on Billy’s hips and he began to fuck deeply into him, the chair rocking under them and thankfully not creaking with their movements, Billy was struggling to keep his noises to himself, panting against Goody’s shoulder, trailing his hands down smooth, sweat slick skin. He curled his fingers against Goody’s chest, sighing contentedly as Goody began to fuck into him, digging fingers into his hips to pull him down. He bit his lip, pressing his mouth against Goody’s skin in the hopes it would muffle his too-loud breathing as every push of Goody’s cock had pleasure shuddering through him. He eased his hand down Goody’s body and moved it to his cock, jerking it in time with Goody’s thrusts, unable to do much else,

“God Billy you’re so tight,” Goody whispered, Billy let out a quiet whimper in response, feeling Goody chuckle softly, “Jesus…” Goody uttered, sounding disbelieving still. “fucking you during work hours,” he panted, “can’t believe it,”

“ _I_ can,” Billy whispered, “This is better than what I’d wanted,” he purred, easing shakily away from Goody, stroking himself slower this time, meeting Goody’s gaze as each push of hips had him bouncing slightly, pleasure flooding through him. He let out a low moan, squeezing his prick and causing his breath to hitch, his insides squeezing around Goody’s cock, Goody cussed and fucked him harder, leaning his head back against the chair. Everything about this had Billy edging closer and closer, the risk, the act itself, the feel of Goody’s fingers digging into his hips, Goody’s cock ramming his prostate on every thrust. “Goody,” he gasped, “Shit I’m gonna cum,” he warned, breathless and desperate as he started to try and push down to meet Goody’s thrusts, curling fingers into Goody’s shoulder, jacking his cock; hands slid from his hips and he felt them quickly move to his face, drawing him in for a messy, hard kiss, teeth clashing in the confusion and suddenness. Goody licked into his mouth, fucked deep into his hole, and Billy moaned, loud but muffled by Goody’s hot tongue, spurting hot streams of jism across his fist and Goody’s chest. His insides squeezed and convulsed and it wasn’t long before Goody was swearing against his lips and shoving hard into him, stilling and flooding his insides with cum.

“Fuck… oh fuck…” Goody panted against his mouth, kissing him, Billy kissed back, the two sharing gentle touches of lips and tongue as they rode out their orgasms, Billy loosened up and seated himself on Goody’s gradually softening prick, resting there because his muscles ached dully and he needed to catch his breath.

“Shit Goody…”

“That was amazing,” Goody gasped, curling a hand around the back of his head, kissing him languidly, Billy enjoyed the touch, pressed his cum-slick hand to Goody’s neck and kissed back, overwhelmed and sensitive.

 

“I don’t think we should do this in my office again,” Goody sighed as his breathing grew something akin to regular,

“You sure?” Billy asked, rolling his hips and regretting it as Goody’s half hard cock rubbed against his too sensitive prostate,

“Pretty sure,” Goody chuckled, “C’mon let’s clean up,” he urged and Billy reluctantly began to move, easing Goody’s cock out of him and shivering at the sensation,

“I wish I had a plug…” he groaned as he made it to his feet, pressing a few fingers to his clenching hole, biting his lip when hot come leaked between his fingers.

“ _What_?” Goody laughed, Billy’s cheeks flushed red in embarrassment and an actual hint of shame,

“Sorry…” Billy uttered, he didn’t know what he was apologising, for being disgusting probably,

“Don’t apologise, you took me off guard there… why would you…” he trailed off, standing and tucking his cock back into his pants, attempting to make himself presentable before he touched Billy’s face gently. “Is that something you’d want?” Billy tried to look away when he asked but Goody’s hands turned him back, Billy nodded his head sheepishly, “Why?” he asked, it didn’t sound judgemental, just curious about his motives,

“Uh… you know… just…” he felt awkward talking about it but then Goody slid his hand down his neck, trailed it behind him and pushed at his fingers, making them slip just inside his hole, he whimpered, “I’m full of your come,” he whispered, “I want to feel it all afternoon, squirm in my seat knowing it’s all still in there,” he gasped and Goody pulled back,

“ _Wow_ ,” he whispered, clearly awed by Billy’s filthy confession, “That’s… that’s somethin’ else…” he uttered, adjusting himself in his cords. He glanced past Billy and then back at him, “we should get cleaned up, I have a class I need to prep for,” he said, Billy sobered at that and sighed, using his cleaner hand to pull a packet of wipes from his bag, he’d figured things would get messy with the _lube_ , but it had gotten a little further out of hand than he’d intended.

He laughed at the thought and Goody gave him a look before pulling a few wipes from the packet and proceeding to gently clean around the fingers Billy still had ever so slightly inside himself; it felt _so good_ when Goody’s finger slid between his, he moaned softly at it, cheeks dark with embarrassment and lust.

“You’re insatiable,” Goody chuckled, voice a low rumble,

“I guess,” Billy shrugged innocently, pulling a few wipes free himself and helping Goody clean up too; as he did so, he couldn’t help but kiss Goody, light, tender touches as they cleaned up the mess they’d made, genuinely impressed that nothing was stained.

 

They reluctantly went their separate ways less than ten minutes later, a little dishevelled but not looking _too_ much like they’d just fucked, and a spritz of deodorant had the lingering scent of sex masked at least a little.

Billy attended his final class later that day with Goody on his mind, not quite sticky with cum anymore but wishing he was, cheeks coloured with lust at the thought though fortunately nobody paid him much mind. He managed to focus enough to jot down some notes, his thoughts straying every so often to think about how _easy_ it had been to apologise, to have a reasonable discussion with Goody about how stupid he’d been. He was glad of it, but he hoped he wouldn’t have to do it again any time soon, it didn’t feel good to know how quickly he was ready to sabotage something good in his life, he realised they hadn’t even _talked_ about rescheduling their date, but he figured he could call Goody about that later.

“Hey,” someone said to his left, distracting him from his thoughts and revealing that he was sat staring into space whilst people needed to get past him, the class had ended and he hadn’t even noticed,  
“Sorry,” he uttered quickly, shoving his things away and rushing from the lecture hall, heading for where Josh had parked them that morning.

Josh wasn’t there when he arrived, so he leant on the hood of the car and toyed with his phone, he had a text from Goody that merely consisted of _‘good seeing you’_ and made him laugh, so he texted back quickly.

_B: Just Good?_

There was a couple of minutes with no response before Goody messaged him back,

_G: Would you like me to elaborate? Marvellous, astonishing, incredible, spectacular, need I go on?_

_B: If you like?_

Billy was smiling to himself, cheeks a little hot,

_G: I do like_

Billy laughed then, thumbing back _‘Not your usual form there’_ as he looked up and spotted Josh approaching,

_G: I guess you rubbed off on me earlier_

_B: Guess I did, friends are here though will text you later._

Josh was waving at him as he approached and Billy’s phone vibrated in his hand,

_G: Call me?_

Billy smiled to himself and decided he’d do exactly that,

“Someone’s happy,” Josh teased,

“Mhmm…” he hummed, leaning against his best friend,

“Went well then,” Josh surmised,

“ _So_ well,” he uttered, Josh gasped at him and nudged him again, uttering something akin to _scandalous_ before perking up and waving Vasquez and Emma over.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next few weeks, they didn’t _quite_ manage to rain check their date but Billy didn’t mind so much; he was content to visit Goody at work, and sometimes he even brought assignments to do, the two of them sitting at Goody’s desk, just spending time together as they worked quietly on their own thing. They didn’t fuck in his office, but the odd make out session wasn’t unheard of, Billy settling on Goody’s desk, Goody easing between his legs, kissing him, groping him, messy and desperate as they clashed.

They were doing this when Goody eased a few gentle kisses away from Billy’s mouth, trailing towards his ear and drawing him close with hands on his hips, “Finally got a free weekend,” he uttered and Billy shivered at the sensation of breath against his ear, taking a moment to realise what Goody was saying.

“Really?” he asked, voice hopeful as he pulled away and met Goody’s eyes, Goody just _smiled_ at him, warm and with a hint of suggestion in his slightly raised eyebrow, “Sounds good,” he amended with a little more restraint this time, stroking his hands down Goody’s arms, turning his gaze just away from him.

“Same plans as before?” Goody asked, kissing him softly again, Billy laced their fingers together and smiled against his lips,

“Sure, and I’ll even allow the cowboy movies, since we’ve waited so long,” he chuckled,

“No need to worry there, I’ve already picked something,” he assured, “Personal favourite,”

“Romance?” he asked, he didn’t _mind_ romance, but the cliché was there and Goody might not have been able to resist.

“No, an unusual friendship, doomed to be misunderstood,”

“Sounds like me and Josh,” he gave Goody a sly look then, he’d made something of a habit of casually asking if Billy and Josh shared something a little closer than friendship, his own brand of paranoia coming from how casually Billy would discuss the slightly odd way he and Josh interacted.

“Does it?” Goody narrowed his eyes, “You’re making fun of me,”

“There’s _nothing_ between me and Josh, never has been, I’ve _seen_ his dick, but never touched it,” he chuckled, idly easing a hand from Goody’s in order to tuck dark hair with a hint of silver behind Goody’s ear.

“Why have you—never mind I don’t want to know, it’s probably something stupid,” Goody laughed, leaning into his touch before moving to kiss him again,

“It _was_ something stupid,” Billy mumbled against his mouth, curling his legs around Goody and locking him in place, “So when do you want me?”

“ _Now_ ,” Goody moaned softly, rubbing against Billy, the friction of Goody’s hardening cock against his own was _amazing_ , but they really ought to arrange that date,

“For the date,” he amended, bucking slightly against Goody, they’d managed to relent on fucking so far, but he was _really_ tempted now, especially since Goody was the one trying to initiate it,

“Tonight? 7?” he had his face buried in Billy’s neck as he spoke and Billy couldn’t help but laugh,

“Friday night at yours huh? How long can I stay?”

“If I could get away with it I’d drop you off here on Monday morning,” he hummed, pulling Billy’s collar low and sucking at his usually hidden skin, Billy knew the tender spot he was trying to darken with his tongue and teeth, a love bite he’d been working on somewhat casually since they’d met up after their little tryst in his office. He leant his head back as Goody bit him, sighing happily and rolling his hips against him, thrilled that they would be spending a couple of nights together, able to be as loud as they wanted to be, and not only that, he’d get to spend time with Goody without having to look over his shoulder constantly.

 

He pushed that relief aside as he pushed Goody away and down into his chair, slotting their mouths together briefly before sliding down onto his knees and beginning to unfasten Goody’s pants,

“Oh god… _Billy_ ,” Goody whispered, threading his fingers through Billy’s hair and encouraging him, clearly in spite of himself. Billy nuzzled his cheek against Goody’s thigh as he eased Goody’s thick, cut prick from his underwear, stroking it slowly, tracing his fingers over the silky skin, rousing him to full hardness before he let Goody’s pulling hand guide his mouth to the tip. He rolled his tongue across the slit before opening his mouth wider and sliding it down the hot length of his cock, salivating around the girth filling his mouth. He moaned as it rested heavily against his tongue, savouring the clean, salty taste and feeling a trickle of precum down the back of his throat, Goody’s fingers tightened in his hair and the gesture was accompanied by a soft murmur of praise. He was intent on making this a quick, messy blowjob, as he had a class in about an hour and would need more than a protein shot to get him through it. He bobbed his head and cradled Goody’s cock with his tongue, humming and sucking rhythmically, listening to Goody’s hushed words to know what was working better, he had one hand around the base, curling the other around Goody’s balls and rolling them in his palm, warm and soft. The touch had Goody gasping loudly, tightening his fist in Billy’s hair, the other digging into his thigh just in Billy’s line of sight,

“Christ…” he whispered, “God Billy please,” he pleaded and Billy smirked around his cock as best he could, slipping back until the tip was the only thing in his mouth, licking at the slit as he pumped his hand up and down Goody’s cock, jerking him rapidly as he fondled his balls. “Shit, Billy, I’m--!” Goody gritted out in a quiet cry, and Billy, for some reason unknown even to himself, drew back in time for cum to splash across his face, some of it lancing into his open mouth. “Oh shit, shit Billy I am _so_ sorry,” Goody balked; Goody’s outright panic, as hushed as it was, was _hilarious_ to Billy, even with his lashes slicked together with cum and his face wet and dripping, he was laughing as soon as he’d swallowed what he’d caught with his mouth. He licked his lips slowly, savouring the salty taste as he squinted up at Goody, “Jesus Billy what the hell, I _warned_ you,” he hissed through his teeth, though his tone was still apologetic as he reached over Billy’s head, probably to fetch him a tissue.

“Goody, calm down,” he chuckled as he slid a finger across his closed eye, smearing cum on his skin, “I’m fine,” Goody was soon dabbing his face with a slightly damp tissue, and Billy had a brief flicker of disgust in his mind at the prospect of Goody wiping _spit_ on him before it occurred to him exactly what he was wiping off. “I love it when you spit on my face,” he moaned, snickering when Goody stopped dabbing his face and frowned at him,

“Apparently you love it when I come on your face too,” Goody countered, sarcasm evident though Billy was sure Goody wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d said he loved getting facials,

“Not a big fan of it actually…” he chuckled, he started to handle Goody’s cock again,

“Ah… you seem to be tempting fate for… for someone who doesn’t like it,” he sighed and tucked his fingers under Billy’s chin, tilting his head up to clean the smear from his cheek. Billy continued to stroke his cock, mostly soft and slick with spit, “Surely I should be returning the favour here,” Goody said softly, stroking some of Billy’s hair behind his ear, Billy liked the tenderness here, shrugging a little,

“I’m good,” he was achingly hard, but he liked being here, knelt between Goody’s legs, being gently doted on whilst he pleasured him like it was as sweet as holding hands.

“You sure?” Goody’s fingers stroked idly at his now cleaned face, a soothing touch that encouraged Billy to lean in and slowly take Goody’s cock into his mouth once more, he shouldn’t be doing this again, he should be calming the hell down and going to get food, but then Goody let out a soft little hiss of “ _Oh god Billy…_ ” and he couldn’t help but give Goody a second, slower blowjob, gradually coaxing his cock to full hardness with his mouth and hand.

Goody held on a lot longer than the first time, Billy swallowing it all down and moaning around his cock as he did, earning a gentle run of fingers through his hair as he pulled away and wiped his mouth on his wrist.

“I have class,” he said,

“Now?” Goody asked, tucking himself back into his pants,

“No, but I’m _starving_ … for something other than cock,” he laughed as he said it, easing himself out from under the desk and perching on it instead. Goody rose from his chair and cupped Billy’s face, kissing him gently,

“Go get something to eat then, I’ll see you tonight,” he uttered against Billy’s lips, Billy squirmed excitedly and slid his arms around Goody’s neck, pulling him into a harder kiss.

“Yes, definitely,” he beamed, pushing off the desk and pressing flush to Goody for a brief moment, he gave Goody a quick little peck of a kiss before grabbing his things and heading out the door, heading to grab a bite to eat from the campus store.

 

His classes dragged but he was soon piling into the back of Josh’s car with Vasquez this time, Emma stretching out in the front just to annoy Vasquez as he sat behind her,

“Mi Vida _please_ ,” Vasquez huffed, shins pressed firmly against her chair, cramped and uncomfortable looking,

“What did you do?” Billy asked in a stage whisper,

“Fuck if I know,” Vasquez grumbled, “Everything was _fine_ , we showered together this morning, met up at lunch, I don’t know Loco she’s just being _mean_ ,” he complained,

“It’s probably Josh’s fault,” Billy supplied,

“Then why isn’t _he_ sat back here,” he grumbled, Billy rolled his eyes and reached over, pulling at one of Vasquez’ knees, “What’re you doin’?” but he squeezed one leg out of the gap, then the other, sitting with his back almost against the side of the car and his feet in Billy’s lap.

“Stopping you from whining all the way home,” he teased, turning to rest his chin in his hand and looking out the window longingly, he was mentally writing a To Do list when his phone chirped and he pulled it out.

_G: Looking forward to tonight?_

_B: Hell fucking yes_

He answered quickly and hid his phone between his body and the side of the car, biting the inside of his cheek so he didn’t smile,

_G: Good, I’m picking something up, little surprise_

_B: Oh ye? How little we talking? Going on today I know ur not little ;D_

_G: Why is everything rude to you?_

_B: Why not?_

_G: Good answer_

He couldn’t wait, told Goody as much as they continued to text, the two continuing to text back-and-forth even when Billy was home and getting ready for their weekend together. He was oddly calm as he folded clothes and placed them in the duffel type gym bag he’d been neglecting for about four months now, he was definitely not this used to being calm and collected about anything regarding Goody, but it felt nice. He wasn’t sure what changes of clothes he’d need, but he figured he’d bring enough to wear something clean both Saturday and Sunday, and he considered packing underwear just to prove to Goody that he _had_ some. He decided against it, instead shoving his jeans down and off, pulling on a pair of snug, skimpy boxer briefs, adjusting himself so his dick was _incredibly_ obvious and almost aesthetically pleasing as he took a photo and sent it to Goody. As expected, Goody’s response was more keyed to his underwear than the suggestiveness of it, however, he wasn’t expecting the slew of scream emojis beside _“BRIEFS?!”_

_B: um no boxer briefs u uncultured swine_

_G: Someone’s a Disney fan_

_B: ???_

_G: Hey Hamm look, I’m Picasso!_

_B: ????_

_G: NOW who’s the uncultured swine? Shame on you Billy Rocks, shame on you._

_B: What?_

He was genuinely confused here, shrugging it off and getting dressed again, keeping the underwear on as he pulled on a pair of comfortable lounging pants and dug out a raglan with a white body, one black sleeve, and one black and white striped sleeve to go with them. When he next checked his phone he had to laugh,

_G: if this is a ploy to get me to pick Toy Story instead of my film, I’m not falling for it._

_B: No ploy, I don’t remember that line, sorry_

He was soon done and downstairs with his bag by the couch, sitting down and huffing noisily as he impatiently waited for it to be at least _close_ to seven so he could go to Goody’s,

“Do you want a lift?” Josh asked as he flopped into the seat next to him,

“I’d appreciate it,” he answered, slouching and sighing loudly once more, checking his phone to find no new messages, and that it still wasn’t time to go. They sat in an awkward silence together for about twenty minutes when Billy’s phone chirped and he quickly swiped the text open,

_G: Settled at home, come over when ready_

He exhaled noisily and stood, grabbing his bag,

“C’mon then,” he urged and Josh sluggishly followed him out to the car, acting like he had all the time in the world, presumably to annoy Billy, but he wasn’t biting, suddenly becoming the epitome of quiet patience as he waited for Josh to start the car and follow the GPS he’d put in already.

He sat with his bag in his lap, staring out the window quietly as he thought about the weekend ahead,

“Excited?” Josh asked as he drove, just about paying attention to the GPS as it spouted directions at him,

“Mhm,” he nodded as he said it, glancing over to Josh and offering a small smile, to him, calm and placid, but thrumming with excitement inside,

“Want me to pick you up in the morning?” he asked,

“Uh no, don’t worry about it, I’m stopping the full weekend,” he dismissed, “thanks though,” he added as an afterthought,

“Sweet,” Josh grinned at him, and they continued on quietly, though Billy noticed Josh glancing over at him every now and then throughout the drive. He didn’t question it until they pulled up on the street outside Goody’s home, when Josh turned in his seat and just _watched_ him,

“What?” he asked, and Josh shrugged, “you’ve been staring at me half the drive, I’m amazed we didn’t crash,” he drawled, stretching in his seat before settling in for this conversation,

“It’s nothing dude, you just…” he trailed off, shrugging again, “you’re going back to normal, that’s good,” Billy frowned at that and Josh continued, “you were pretty high strung in the start, but I dunno, you’re easing into this and calming down, it’s nice,” Josh’s smile was all warmth and fondness,

“Thanks?” he wasn’t really sure how to answer that, or really what Josh meant,

“Whatever dude, get out of my car,” Josh dismissed with a gesture, done with his moment of depth for today,

“See you later Josh,” Billy laughed and Josh grinned again. Billy climbed out of the car, shouldering his gym bag as he closed the door, he was on the path to Goody’s front door when Josh decided to blare the horn; he jogged back and smacked Josh through his open window, earning a laugh, “Ass,” he huffed, turning with red cheeks when he heard Goody’s door open, giving him an awkward smile when Goody shook his head. He ducked his head a little as he walked once more away from the car, Goody emerging to meet him half way, he was surprised when Goody embraced him and they met in a sweet kiss, but he melted into it despite the wolf-whistle from Josh, the two parting in time to hear Josh’s engine rev before he shouted out at them,

“You kids have fun!” and with that he left them,

“He’s _such_ an ass,” Billy laughed, leaning his forehead on Goody’s shoulder as Goody embraced him,

“Yeah,” Goody agreed and they parted, “shall we?” he offered to take Billy’s bag and Billy just gave him a withering look, “What? I’m teasing,” he assured, settling his hand on Billy’s lower back as they walked together into the house.

“I’m gonna put my bag away,” Billy said, giving Goody a quick peck on the cheek before heading for the bedroom to dump his bag, rifling through for his date research, a handful of takeout menus, and returning to the lounge to find Goody placing a couple of beers on the coffee table. Goody stopped and looked up at the sheaf of papers, eyebrows raised, “There’s a reason my essays are so good,” Billy said flatly, “I am the research king,” he couldn’t quite keep a straight face but Goody was laughing so it didn’t matter, he smiled and collapsed onto the couch, Goody sitting a lot less dramatically beside him. “ _Finally_ ,” Billy sighed, handing Goody the menus he’d collected, all places nearby with good ratings and good selections, Goody looked idly through them, leaning against Billy slightly,

“I’ve had food from these two, but what would you recommend?” Goody asked, plucking two of the menus out and showing them to Billy,

“I read that the chow fun is great here,” he tapped the Cantonese menu Goody had picked out, the two continuing to discuss food for a little while longer before Goody called and ordered their dinner, the two opting to wait for the food to arrive before they’d start the film.

 

Billy was good at waiting, sat back and relaxing with his beer, a Live Oak hefeweizen, it was one of his favourites, and he wasn’t sure if Goody was just a bit of a snob about booze, or if he’d mentioned it at some point during their time together.

“Do you like the beer?” Goody asked,

“Yeah, I love this stuff,” Billy smiled at him as he said it, “how did you know?”

“Might’ve seen you with a few on facebook,” he shrugged innocently,

“Glad to know I’m not the only one cyber stalking in this relationship,” Billy said offhandedly and Goody laughed, a hearty sound that made Billy sigh softly. He placed his bottle back on the table and sat back, as he did so, Goody’s hand moved to his thigh, trailing up towards his crotch,

“Are we bored Goody?” Billy asked, covering Goody’s hand with his own,

“Just thought there were better ways to pass the time,” Goody shrugged, squeezing Billy’s thigh before his other hand came up and turned Billy’s head a fraction. Billy met him in a kiss, smiling against his mouth before deepening the kiss with a hint of tongue, soon pushing against Goody and shifting so he was kneeling. Goody pulled him into his lap, grabbing his hips and grinding up into him as they kissed, “Or did you want to do something else?” he asked as they parted briefly,

“No this is good,” Billy smiled, spreading his thighs a little wider and somehow moving _closer_ , curling his fingers around Goody’s neck as he kissed him again.

Billy was still in Goody’s lap when the bell rang sometime later, disrupting their leisurely make out session, he slid aside but Goody followed, giving him one last, lingering kiss before he got up to answer the door. Billy straightened himself up and looked around the room, noticing the carefully ordered DVDs in the large TV’s unit and squinting at the titles as he waited for Goody to return, idly adjusting himself through his pants as he realised that he _really_ hadn’t worn underwear much for the past few months, so he wasn’t exactly used to the restriction.

“Not worked you up already have I darlin’?” Goody asked as he sauntered into the room bearing gifts, he sat down and began emptying the bag, placing cartons on the coffee table,

“I’m always worked up for you,” Billy purred, “underwear,” he said as an explanation, still fidgeting as Goody gave a knowing ‘ah’. He pulled out two packets of chopsticks and cursed, standing and heading into the kitchen, Billy shrugged the curse off and grabbed some chopsticks, unwrapping and snapping them apart before locating which cartons had his food in.

“Do you need a fork?” Goody asked as he sat back down,

“Nah I’m good,” Billy answered, gesturing with his chopsticks, so Goody put the spare fork on the coffee table and found his own food, “Thanks by the way,”

“Hm?”

“For not assuming that because I’m Asian I know how to use chopsticks,” Goody looked at him in confusion before laughing,

“Didn’t even occur to me, you’re welcome I guess,” Billy snorted and shook his head, starting to eat whilst Goody sat back and messed with his phone, managing to _dim the lights_ ,

“God, you are tech obsessed,” he noted,

“You sound shocked, is it because I’m a historian? You think my house should be full of candles?” he sounded offended, but Billy knew him well enough by now to see the humour sparkling in his eyes, even with the lights low, “I _adore_ technology, without it we wouldn’t know half the things we know about the past, and we wouldn’t have a _font_ of information at our very fingertips 24/7,” he gestured with his phone and Billy commended that with a nod before slouching in his chair, kicking his shoes off and lifting his feet, curling his toes against the edge of the coffee table, glancing at Goody to see if that was okay. Goody didn’t say anything, just snuggled against him and used a few different remotes to turn the TV and DVD player on, the two settling in to watch the film,

“Lawn Dogs, one of my absolute favourites, charming little film, with a hint of darkness about it,” Goody said softly, Billy frowned at the title and reached past Goody for the DVD case,

“Don’t read all of that, it tells you half the damned movie,” Goody warned, so Billy squinted at the top line,

“A touching and witty tale if friendship against adversity?” he read slowly,

“What did you expect? I told you as much,”

“I was expecting something with subtitles, I brought my reading glasses and everything,” Billy said after the short monologue ended and some folksy country music began to play, though his glasses were in his bag. He lifted his carton of food to his mouth and started shovelling food in,

“Subtitles? Why?” he asked, and when Billy lowered his carton Goody was looking at him with a slightly disgusted expression on his face,

“What?” he asked, Goody shrugged a little, “I mean, you’ve got a lot of French stuff, I noticed before,” Goody chuckled then,

“Billy, I’m from Louisiana, Cajun boy,” he emphasised his accent as he said it, “I grew up talkin’ French half the damn time, _Cher_ ,” he added the pet name and Billy flushed, realising it was kind of obvious that Goody at least knew _some_ French.

“You mean you don’t put subs on _at all_?” Billy asked,

“Do you put subs on… English films?” Goody countered quickly,

“Good save,” Billy noted with a sidelong glance, but the film was starting to pick up, so Goody didn’t respond, suddenly engrossed in what was on the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning I literally haven't even started the next chapter so I have no accurate date on when it will be posted.


	13. Chapter 13

Billy was dumbstruck by the end of the film, food long since discarded as he held Goody tight against his side,

“Fuck _me_ ,” he gasped, “What the fuck?” he said a few more things along similar lines before turning in his seat to face Goody, who smiled at him, looking a little bit emotional, “Are you serious?” he balked, “Fucking _assholes_ ,” he seethed, “She tells them about the fuckin’ rich kid trying to cop a feel and they’re the most neutral fucks on the planet, but she’s coerced into lying about Trent and he almost gets killed? _Fuck_ those cliché rich white fucks,” he ranted and Goody went from being near teary eyed at the end of one of his favourite films to _laughing_ as Billy fumed. “Fuck _me_ man, what the hell, and her _dad_ , fuck man, the man with the dog? Sean? Did you see his goddamn face? He realised he was doing something fucking _wrong_ as soon as the dad started encouraging him, like I’m not defending the guy he was a prick but shit at least he showed some remorse,” he continued letting out his inner-Faraday, as shameful as that was,

“I can’t tell if you enjoyed it,” Goody chuckled, Billy simmered down and huffed,

“I liked it, the end was weird though,” Billy pointed out, a little confused about the way the film suddenly went all supernatural on them.

“It’s just purveying imagery throughout the film,” Goody shrugged, “I like it,” he added,

“It was nice,” Billy agreed, “Those people are assholes though, I mean shit he was the only one who talked to her like an actual human being, and they thought he was a paedophile for it,” he huffed; they continued to discuss the film for some time, chatting animatedly until Billy was starting to be interrupted by his own yawns,

“I’m glad you get it,” Goody said softly, he was stroking his fingers lazily through Billy’s hair and he loved it,

“Mhm…” Billy hummed, inching closer on the seat, folding himself under Goody’s arm and reaching to press his palm to Goody’s jaw lightly, stifling another yawn as he did.

“I showed it to my last… he uh… was along a similar thought track as Devon’s family,” he said uneasily, clearly uncomfortable discussing an ex now that he realised he was doing it,

“Shame,” he yawned, “I think we should go to bed,” he suggested, moving to press a gentle kiss to Goody’s lips. The kiss grew more intimate with a touch of tongue, the two melding together in a sweet moment as they sat close and kissed, lit up by the TV which had cut off to a plain blue screen; Billy eased back when Goody’s hands trailed down his sides and to the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it a fraction, “Bed,” he insisted again and Goody nodded, kissing him once more before turning the TV off and standing up, pulling Billy to his feet as he did.

Billy padded softly after him, an arm’s length away with their fingers linked loosely, he had his reasons, most of them were cradled within sensible underwear and currently occupying most of his attention as Goody led him to the bedroom.

“Like what you see cher?” Goody cast over his shoulder and Billy huffed in response,  
“Can you _feel_ my eyes on you or do you have a rear-view camera hidden somewhere?” he asked, not taking his eyes off of Goody’s ass for a second,

“I can hear you drooling,” Goody countered with a chuckle, his hips starting to move in that exaggerated saunter he was so keen on using to enter a room with flourish. Billy followed that swaying ass into Goody’s bedroom, releasing his hand in favour of peeling his raglan off over his head, tossing it aside before Goody had even turned around. “Oh, it’s like that, is it?” Goody asked, unfastening his soft flannel shirt to reveal his plain undershirt, Billy didn’t mean to laugh, but it snuck out and Goody stared blankly at him as he carefully folded the dull red plaid, Billy just offered him a shrug before pushing his lounge pants down and exposing his boxer briefs, live and in person. Goody made a bit of a show of studying him, stood now in just his slacks and slippers, stepping closer and reaching out to the soft fabric and tracing his fingers down the slight ribbing. “They’re nice,” he noted and Billy laughed, pushing at his shoulders so he stepped back towards the bed,

“Damn right they are,” he smirked, reaching to help Goody unfasten his slacks and slip out of them, Goody sat as his trousers pooled on the ground, easing himself further on top of the covers. Billy climbed after him, easing between his legs and hovering over him, leaning down to kiss him, Goody’s hands moved to his back, trailing down to his ass and squeezing, “Not tonight,” he murmured against Goody’s lips, Goody pulled back and gave him a surprised look, “What?” Billy huffed, getting self-conscious, and easing himself to Goody’s side.

“No, it’s nothing I just… misread the situation,” Goody said apologetically, rolling onto his side and propping his head in his hand, looking at Billy, “This weekend could be going better,” he noted and Billy laughed,

“It’s going _fine_ ,” Billy chuckled, stroking Goody’s face gently, “the film just… didn’t get me in the mood,” he laughed,

“Well alright but I was thinking maybe _I_ had,” Goody said and Billy chuckled again,

“I know,” he eased himself flush against Goody’s body, kissing him as he cradled his face.

 

Billy liked this, the soft press of lips against his own, a sweet, steady gesture of affection as they lay entangled atop the bedsheets, the heat of Goody’s body felt great against his own, comforting against the slight chill of the room. He eased himself on top of Goody, pushing his hands through Goody’s hair and slotting their mouths together,

“You give off some mixed signals, you know that?” Goody hummed when they parted,

“S’just kissin’ Goody,” he mumbled, stroking Goody’s hair as he planted feather-light kisses to his lips. Any other time he’d want more, he’d want to pin Goody down and ride him, but he didn’t feel like it right now, a weird feeling if ever he’d had one, so he just kept kissing him, smiling into each one especially when Goody’s hands moved to his hips, stroking his bare skin gently.

“How about we take this kissing under the covers,” Goody suggested as Billy trailed a few down his jaw and to his neck,

“Only if we’re naked,” he rumbled, wanting full skin contact between them just because he liked it,

“I can work with that,” Goody eased his hands into Billy’s boxer briefs then, pushing them down to expose his ass and squeezing the bare flesh. Billy huffed a laugh into Goody’s throat and pushed himself up, shifting off of the bed and wiggling out of his underwear,

“God I’m finally _free_ ,” he groaned, Goody outright laughed at that as he stood and eased his own boxers down, kicking them off and turning to cast the covers aside. Billy stepped up behind him, pressing his body flush to Goody’s back, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in Goody’s neck, inhaling deeply; he wasn’t sure what had possessed him to _sniff_ Goody, but he was enjoying it now that he was doing it, inhaling the scent of leather and something underlying that he couldn’t place, too faded with wear, but it was familiar and warm and Billy could lose himself in it given half the chance.

“You know we could be doing this _in bed_ , right?” Goody chuckled and Billy smiled and kissed at his neck, reluctantly releasing him and watching Goody climb into bed, flopping onto his back and stretching an arm out in invite. Billy crawled into bed, realising the seductiveness of the gesture and moving quickly to slot against Goody’s side, resting his head on his shoulder, a hand on his chest, and curling his leg around him. Goody covered them both and pressed a kiss to Billy’s head, keeping his lips there for a moment,

“You never did tell me what that surprise was…” Billy hummed idly, drawing circles on Goody’s chest, letting his hand trail lower under the covers, all too aware of how the covers were slightly tented further down.

“It’s not important right now,” Goody dismissed into his hair, kissing him again,

“It’s not?” Billy asked, lifting his head to look at Goody, Goody was smirking slightly, visibly biting the inside of his cheek, “It’s _not_?” he repeats, narrowing his eyes at Goody, “Just tell me,”

“Go to sleep Billy,” Goody laughed,

“No,” Billy pushed up onto his knees, leaning over Goody and effectively pinning him to the bed, “Tell me,” he loomed over Goody, their bodies touching, soon dipping down to kiss at Goody’s throat, “C’mon Goody,” he rumbled into the join of his neck, kissing and nipping, breath making Goody chuckle and push at his shoulders, tickled by Billy’s actions, “I’ll make it worth it,” he uttered, trailing kisses down to Goody’s chest,

“Billy,” Goody arched into his touch but moved his hands to Billy’s sides, trying to stop him from moving further down, “C’mon enough of that,” Billy looked up at him, smirking,

“Don’t you want this?” he asked, voice low and husky, “Something tells me you _do_ ,” he let a hand smooth down to Goody’s half-hard cock then, fondling it gently,

“ _Billy_ ,” his voice was more stern this time, even though it hitched with Billy’s touch, Billy stopped touching him, moving to his side and propping himself up on an elbow,

“What’s wrong?” he asked, Goody just sighed at him, “I thought you wanted this, you were pushing for it earlier,” he huffed,

“I was, I do… do you?” Goody asked, Billy went to say yes but hesitated, he hadn’t been lying when he’d said he didn’t fancy it tonight, even though the mood had drifted considerably from that of the film, he sort of just wanted to be _with_ Goody tonight, “My thoughts exactly, now come here,” Goody smiled then and Billy felt relief wash over him, moving back to cuddle up against Goody’s side, curling so tightly around him he half worried Goody would turn him away, but he didn’t. “Stop making this so difficult,” Goody muttered into his hair, kissing gently again,

“I’m _not_ ,” Billy chuckled, though he probably was, he didn’t rightly know what he was doing as sex was _so_ much easier than a relationship, he tucked his head under Goody’s chin and sighed, feeling Goody’s chest shuddering and frowning when he realised Goody was trying not to laugh. “What?” he asked,

“We’ll get there,” he assured and Billy inched back to look at him,

“Where?” he asked, narrowing his eyes,

“I don’t know, _there_ ,” Goody laughed, “We’ll stop tripping over our own damned feet every ten minutes,” Billy huffed a laugh and cuddled up to him,

“It’s definitely worth the effort of trying,” Billy noted distantly, yawning after and rubbing his cheek against Goody’s collarbone idly,

“It is,” Goody agreed and Billy felt warmth blossom in his chest, smiling to himself and pulling the covers tighter around them.

Every so often they would share a kiss, hands roaming idly over one another, caressing so gently it lacked sexuality, just assurance that the other was there and wanted to be there, Billy ended up with his back to Goody, holding Goody’s hand against his stomach as he fell asleep.

 

He awoke within a cocoon of blankets, bound so tightly he had to fight to get his arm out so he could turn the clock on the side table and check the time; it was almost 8:30 and as he sat up he realised Goody wasn’t there.

“Goody?” he called out groggily, rubbing at his eyes and disentangling himself from the bedding, he stretched languidly and waited a moment, hearing no answer, “Goody?” he called again, nothing, so he picked up his trousers from the night before and pulled out his phone, frowning at the text notification from Goody.

_G: Gone to fetch breakfast, see you soon ;)_

He smiled and kicked his clothes into a little pile, grabbing some boxers from his bag, considering getting a complete change of clothes but he thought of a better idea; he headed for Goody’s drawers, rifling through them until he’d found a t-shirt that made him laugh. He pulled them both on and checked himself out in the full mirror, the t-shirt was too big for _Goody_ by the looks of things, but that just made it better, ending just above the end of his boxer-briefs, he liked it.

He had tied back his hair and was smoothing his hands down his torso, shamelessly into how he looked, when he heard the front door open; he jumped a little before heading into the hallway, leaning out the door and giving Goody’s back a seductive once over. “ _Hey_ ,” he purred, Goody turned quickly, grinning broadly as he held a paper bag in one hand and two coffees in the other,

“Mornin’ beautiful,” Goody sighed, looking like a hopeless puppy, Billy felt his cheeks flush but stepped out of the bedroom anyway, sauntering towards Goody and curling his fingers around the folded top of the paper bag.

“I’ll take that,” his voice was low and flirtatious despite the innocuous nature of the statement, he closed the gap and kissed Goody though, a gentle, slightly open mouthed press of lips that had Goody dumbly trailing after him when he brushed past him to go through to the lounge. He perched cross-legged on the couch and cocked his head at Goody, who stood staring open mouthed at him in the doorway, mouth flapping as he seemed to be at a loss for words. “Sit,” Billy ordered softly, patting the chair beside him, Goody padded over and sat next to him, placing the coffees down on the table and leaning over Billy, reaching for his jaw to guide him into a kiss. Billy kissed him back, setting the slightly hot bag in his lap and reaching to lace his fingers through Goody’s hair, which was neater than his own messy bun, slotting their mouths together and licking at Goody’s lips. Goody’s tongue met his and he tasted sweet, milky coffee, which his stomach responded to with a longing gurgle that turned into a laugh between them.

“We should eat first,” Goody suggested, kissing his lips one more time before taking the bag from his lap and opening it, “this is gonna be messy,” he warned, plucking a powder covered pastry out, _“beignets,_ ” he hummed gleefully, handing the pastry to Billy who took it carefully, holding the hot pastry like it might bite him, the powdered sugar flaking off without him even moving it. He was still holding it when Goody had pulled another out and begun to eat it, cradling a hand under the pastry as he bit into it and the sugar rained into his palm. “You don’t like it?” Goody asked as he swallowed, “I understand, they’re not as good as the ones back home but they’re passable, still pretty nice,” he shrugged and Billy looked between him and his own pastry, back to Goody’s face. He had powdered sugar clinging to his beard and Billy stifled a smile, turning his attention to his own pastry and taking a cautious bite. He gave a soft moan at the deep fried sugary overload, hunger getting the better of him; he ate quickly, grabbing his coffee and taking a few sips, letting the food settle before checking the bag to see if there were more, there was. “Good, right?”

“ _So_ good, I could get used to this,” Billy covered his mouth as he spoke around a small mouthful, glancing at Goody to see him staring and smiling warmly, he gave a smirk and looked to his fingers, which were lightly glazed with sugar. He began to slowly lick his fingers, pushing one into his mouth and sucking the sugar off as Goody watched, he licked his lips as he withdrew his finger and moved onto his knees on the couch, prowling towards Goody and kissing him. He licked sugar from Goody’s lips and the coarse hair of his beard and moustache, chasing the flavour into his mouth and kissing him hotly. Goody grabbed his hips and pulled him into his lap, grinding them together slightly as they shifted together, sticky sweet and both growing hard,

“You look amazing,” Goody muttered against his lips and Billy chuckled,

“You like it huh?” he pressed their foreheads together and Goody glanced down between them, moving his hands to trace the writing on the front of Billy’s borrowed t-shirt,

“Property of the History Department,” he read, smirking and kissing Billy again, “The whole department?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow,

“No, just the one professor,” Billy uttered huskily, roaming his hands down Goody’s chest, dusting some residual powder off of the black fabric idly,

“Ah I see, you’re a perk of the job,” Goody teased, giving him an appreciative once over as he rounded his hands to Billy’s ass,

“Mhmmm,” Billy hummed, rolling his hips down against Goody, feeling how hard he was through his jeans.

 

Goody’s hands pushed up under the t-shirt before tucking into Billy’s underwear and groping him skin on skin, they shared brief, glancing kisses, touching and grinding against one another, their coffees and remaining beignets going cold on the table behind Billy. “Let’s get these off you,” Goody uttered and Billy sat back, tucking his fingers under the hem of his t-shirt but Goody let out a quick “ah-ah!” and stopped him, “just the underwear,” he rumbled,

“You want me to keep the shirt? As what? A reminder of who I belong to?” Billy joked,

“No, I just like the look of you in my clothes,” Goody assured him, squeezing his ass once more before pushing his underwear down a fraction. Billy butted their noses together gently and clacked his teeth at Goody before kissing at his neck, hands slipping to Goody’s jeans to unfasten them,

“I kind of like you clothed,” he whispered into Goody’s throat, “feels naughtier, more urgent,” he hummed and Goody moaned softly, “But I want you naked now,” he added much to his own surprise, moving to stand so he could slip out of his underwear and help Goody undress.

He straddled Goody once they were suitably naked, keeping his t-shirt on and trapping the thin fabric between them as he slid his arms around Goody’s neck, rubbing his cock against Goody’s as he eased their bodies close.

“Gorgeous,” Goody rumbled, trailing his hands over Billy’s hips and ass, “I can’t get enough of you,” he sighed, Billy felt him rolling his hips, the grind of a cock against his own had him gasping and biting his lip,

“Oh yeah?” he asked as Goody’s hands eased up under his shirt, caressing his hips,

“Yeah, you sir, are _beautiful_ ,” he praised and Billy tried to push aside his quiet embarrassment with a joke,

“There’s no need to call me _Sir_ , Professor,” Billy teased. Goody clearly approved of the reference, beaming at him and giving a jerk of his head to invite him in for a kiss, Billy leant in and kissed him, cradling the back of his neck and stroking it gently. He hummed against Goody’s lips, happy and content as they slowly rubbed against one another, dicks hard and sensitive, he couldn’t decide if he just wanted this or if he wanted Goody buried to the hilt inside him. Goody took the initiative though, hand moving to curl around both their cocks, jerking them off with slow, squeezing strokes, “Oh fuck, Goody,” he panted, pressing his forehead to Goody’s, pumping his hips and fucking Goody’s hand, loving the feel of their cocks pressed tight together within that slightly calloused grasp, “Fuck,”

“Yeah,” Goody agreed with a gasp, moving his other hand to the back of Billy’s neck, the two holding one another desperately as they began to shift together in amazing friction. “God Billy,” he whispered, squeezing a little harder on the upward stroke, Billy whined against him, devolving into needy pants and whimpers as he fucked Goody’s hand harder, feeling Goody’s cock sliding against his own as Goody’s hips pumped upward.

“Goody,” he uttered, need edging his voice like a blade cutting deep, he didn’t say any more, Goody released their cocks, hand slick with their precum and sweat, Billy whimpered but Goody’s hand slipped behind him, trailing down his crack and rubbing at his hole, as hasty and desperate as Billy was. His fingers were almost dry as they pushed into Billy,

“Cher, I don’t think…” he gasped, “hold on,” he withdrew the tips from Billy’s hole and instead held the cheeks, spreading them and pulling Billy up his lap, seating him so his cock settled against the spread cleft of his ass.

“Goody I need…” he whispered, not getting quite what he wanted,

“Trust me darlin’,” Goody grunted against him, starting to rub his cock up and down against Billy’s ass, jerking off against his skin. Billy wanted to protest, to say this wasn’t nearly as good as a fuck, but the way Goody pumped up against him, the way his stomach rubbed the underside of Billy’s prick where it rested against him.

“Shit…” he gasped, digging his fingers hard into Goody’s shoulders, kissing at his cheek and jaw, struggling not to sink his teeth in and bite the other man, Goody took him in hand as he fucked against him, jerking him in time with the stroke of his cock. Billy bit at Goody’s shoulder, moaning around the bare flesh as he was driven closer to the brink by Goody’s attention, he was losing it already, rutting against Goody like a teenager and _loving it_.

“That’s it cher, so good, so fuckin’ good,” Goody praised, Billy took it all in, rolling his hips and grinding back against Goody’s cock, he felt his hole twitching against the length of Goody’s cock as it slid against him, shivering with every movement. He was so close, Goody had begun squeezing his cock just _perfectly_ and he couldn’t take it much more, but before then, Goody’s hand clamped down tight on his cock and his hips stuttered up against Billy, hot spurts of come smearing against his ass and back, some of it hitting the inside of his t-shirt, his name falling from Goody’s lips like a prayer. He hissed wordlessly into Goody’s shoulder, spilling his own come across Goody’s knuckles and stomach, trembling and sated as he shifted to kiss him, the two melting together in a mess of tongue and teeth. Goody released his cock and rested both hands on his hips, holding him close as they kissed and rocked against one another, riding out their sharp orgasms as the high settled over them.

 

Goody eased Billy off of his lap and got up on visibly shaky legs, padding naked into the kitchen and returning, clean, with a damp towel to clean Billy off with; his hands were so gentle and tender as Billy perched awkwardly on the couch that he felt himself getting a little hard within Goody’s cloth covered grasp.

“Insatiable,” Goody chuckled as he wiped the last traces of their actions away, leaving Billy with a slightly damp patch on the back of his t-shirt as he went to dispose of their cold coffees and the dirty cloths, Billy pulled his underwear back on and sprawled out, brain not quite catching up with the world as he waited for Goody to return. Goody pulled on his own boxers, leaving the rest of his clothes piled on the floor as he turned to face Billy,

“Jesus…” Billy finally let out, sitting forward to let Goody slot onto the couch behind him before he sagged against his chest, “Is it supposed be like that?” he asked, nudging his nose against Goody’s jaw gently before kissing his neck.

“Like what?” Goody hummed absently, he was messing with the remote, not quite paying attention to Billy but he did meet him in a small peck of a kiss,

“ _Amazing_ ,” he sighed, slouching a little before Goody’s arm eased around him and a hand on his chest prevented him from sliding any further down,

“Hm?” Billy hadn’t really expected that as a response, turning partially in Goody’s grasp and frowning at him, “I’m… a bit fucked out,” Goody admitted, “It was _good_ ,” he rumbled and offered Billy a sly smile, which Billy answered with another kiss, “See anything you want to watch?” he asked, running his hand across the writing on Billy’s shirt somewhat possessively. Billy glanced at the TV, not quite taking in a single word before resting his cheek on Goody’s chest and closing his eyes,

“Put on what you want,” he muttered, hearing Goody make an affirmative noise and waiting. From the sound of it, it was a documentary that Goody put on before settling into the cushions and holding Billy, who found himself nodding off despite it being early morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I am planning on actually Plotting beyond this point (I had plot upto now and I have plot Later On but not a gap) so hopefully I'll be able to post in 1-2 weeks.

He was still in Goody’s arms when he awoke, though he was on his stomach now, head tucked under Goody’s chin and arms wrapped tightly around him, he realised with a hint of embarrassment that there was a tacky dampness to the corner of his mouth, so he absently wiped it on his own shoulder and settled his cheek back against Goody’s chest.

“I fell asleep,” he yawned, earning a chuckle from Goody,

“Yep,” Goody agreed, smoothing his hands down Billy’s back, a gentle caress that had him rolling his shoulders and trying to squirm closer to Goody somehow,

“Sorry,” he mumbled, he could feel dribble soaking through his hair and knew his cheeks were burning red,

“It happens,” Goody shrugged and Billy looked up at him. His expression was withering, he didn’t truly believe Goody was _used_ to being drooled on, but then he supposed maybe that meant Goody hadn’t _realised_ ,

“I didn’t mean falling asleep,” he said slowly, cheeks hot as he looked shamefully off to the side, Goody laughed then, moving a hand to Billy’s hair, stroking the messy bun like it was a small animal as he continued to chuckle,

“It’s alright Billy,” he assured, “There are worse things you could have done on me,” he mused but Billy tried not to think about it,

“Do we still have… food?” he asked slowly, it seemed an easier thing to say as he pressed his cheek against Goody’s chest again, giving him a slight squeeze before sighing.

“We do, but I can’t reach it unless you move,” Billy didn’t move, instead he closed his eyes and hummed contentedly, listening to Goody’s steady breathing, beating heart, and the droll yet fascinated tone of the narrator of the show. “Guess you’re not that hungry,” Goody chuckled,

“I can wait,” he mumbled, he was pretty happy where he was, still kind of awestruck by how _intimate_ it had felt to have Goody’s cock rubbing _against_ him rather than inside him.

It made him feel _strange_ , he was so used to sex being a straightforward deal, and for it to be turned on its head like that, like so many things have with Goody so far, it was a little jarring, but in a good way. It was like being on the precipice of coming out of the closet all over again, terrifying and nauseating but at the same time edged with that promise of a well-earned collapse, manageable and salvageable, of knowing where all the pieces were so you could actually start picking them up without the crushing fear of never being done. Only thinking that made him realise that deep down, something wasn’t _right_ , and that was perhaps a little bit too introspective for a Saturday morning, a little too stressful when all he wanted to do was lie in Goody’s arms and listen to his heartbeat.

He focussed on that gentle rhythm then, smiling to himself as he trailed a hand carefully up Goody’s ribs and the beat almost seemed to quicken for a moment, he turned his head and pressed a kiss to Goody’s collarbone, earning a little chuckle and doing it again, trailing kisses up Goody’s neck, drawing himself higher with his forearms until their noses were touching and their eyes met, half-lidded and content as they shared gentle kisses and smiled at one another.

 

He eventually peeled himself away from Goody, their lips still moving together as Goody sat up with him, parting finally and allowing Billy to grab the almost forgotten bag of beignets; they ate sat back with their thighs touching, half naked and content in one another’s presence until Billy opened the bag once more and peered inside. He crinkled the top of the bag closed and eased it _just_ out of Goody’s reach before saying, “one left,” he didn’t expect Goody to move quite as fast as he did, or himself to move so _slow_ , but they did, and he tumbled onto the floor with Goody on top of him and his arm outstretched to keep the food from his lover’s grasp.

“Give,” Goody ordered as he sat astride him, “you’re beat,” he insisted and Billy smirked,

“Am I?” he bent his leg, foot pressing to the floor as he used the leverage to knock Goody off balance. It worked to a degree, he managed to worm out from under Goody and move to his hands and knees, not quite crawling away before Goody’s hands were on his hips and dragging him back; he protected the bag as best he could, the two ending up rolling and wrestling playfully until the beignet was out of the bag and Billy held it triumphantly. “It’s mine!” he declared, Goody’s hands were full pinning his wrists down, which meant he’d have to let go to try and get the beignet, or at least that’s what Billy had thought up until Goody leant down and _bit the damned thing in half_ , “hey!” he protested, Goody sat up in triumph, releasing his wrists and about to use Billy’s apparent shock to claim the rest of the beignet, but Billy quickly shoved it in his mouth and scowled at him as he attempted to inhale the rest of his breakfast. His swearing came out muffled and with a mist of powdery sugar, and he wasn’t even sure what he’d _said_ , but it made Goody laugh and climb off of him, helping him to his feet and pulling him in close for a kiss.

It was sickly sweet, their lips and tongues tainted by the powder, and Billy loved it, humming into Goody’s mouth and trying to pull their bodies closer, he couldn’t really help it, panting when they parted, running his hands up and down Goody’s back and growing suspicious of the sappy look Goody was giving him.

“Why are you smiling?” he asked, “Have I got sugar on my face?”

“Yes,” Goody chuckled, “but that’s… not why I’m smiling,” he added coyly, Billy narrowed his eyes, waiting for an explanation, but instead Goody’s hand came up to cup his cheek, thumb stroking his skin so tenderly Billy’s expression fell slack, almost _sad_ as his eyes closed for a brief moment. When he looked at Goody again he felt overwhelmed and a little confused, giving him the smallest of kisses before easing out of his arms,

“I… bathroom…” he thumbed to the door awkwardly, offering a smile before he carefully retreated, trying hard not to bolt.

 

He splashed water on his face as soon as he’d locked the door, clutching the sink and hanging his head over it, staring into the swirling water as it fled down the drain, hoping for some kind of epiphany to hit. Nothing did, instead he just stood there and watched the faucet pour water down the drain until there was a light knock on the door,

“Yeah?” he called, turning the water off quickly and moving to dry his face off,

“Can I come in?” he asked, Billy flushed the toilet absently before unlocking and opening the door, peering out,

“maybe I should just come out,” he said, but Goody eased past him, taking his hands and leading him towards the tub, where they perched on the edge of the tiled hot-tub. “Um…” he pulled one hand free and scratched at the back of his neck, not quite looking at Goody,

“Nice touch with the flush there,” Goody joked, “Look, there’s some stuff you’re dealing with, and I… get it, I get that we wanted a frisky weekend together, but if you want to talk about this, if this is something you think we could work out _together_ , I want to do that,”

“I thought you were gonna—“ he started lamely, falling silent and letting out an irate gurgle of a growl,

“Honestly? I’m almost convinced I _was_ ,” Goody laughed, “I didn’t though, but that doesn’t mean I don’t…” he added and Billy scowled at him,

“Don’t,” he warned, “Too soon,”

“It is, I just mean… it doesn’t mean that I _won’t_ ,” he amended, “I don’t want to scare you off but I also don’t want to make you think that this will never be more than it is right now,”

“It’s too much _now_ ,” Billy laughed, a harsh, deprecating sound, “the stuff I’m dealing with? It’s all _you_ ,” he didn’t mean to make it sound like an accusation, but by the look on Goody’s face, it had. “I was fine before I met you,” he said, “Well I wasn’t, but I didn’t _know_ I wasn’t fine until I met you, so on top of _this_ ,” he gestured between them, “being so new and scary and _fragile_ , I’m realising I’ve completely fucked myself up, sex is just _a fun thing_ , it doesn’t have to be _more_ and I know that and that’s _fine_ , but what I was doing… _wasn’t that_ ,” Goody nodded at him, waiting for him to signify he was done before answering,

“I was getting that vibe,” Goody agreed, “like you say, there’s nothing wrong with sex just being for fun, or even it being a coping mechanism, but when that’s your only coping mechanism, and ends up being the thing _clearly_ causing you to need to cope…” he trailed off, “That’s tricky,” it seemed to have them both at a loss for words then, so Billy edged closer, their thighs aligning and their bodies pressing until he could rest his head on Goody’s shoulder and just _lean_ on him.

“I must be the most difficult boyfriend you’ve ever had,” he noted,

“Maybe,” Goody agreed noncommittally and Billy _laughed_ , truer this time, a chuckle that faded to silence as his shoulders shook and he huffed breaths into Goody’s neck, “You’re not cryin’ are you cher?” Billy didn’t answer, just let out an awful little snort before sucking in a breath and letting his silent laughter roll on. “Oh Billy, you bizarre son of a bitch,” Goody mused and Billy let out a more vocal laugh, looking up at him with an amused smile, “C’mon, let’s get dressed,” Goody suggested, the two standing and returning to the bedroom, he had his jeans half way up his thighs when Goody spoke up, “You might want to change that t-shirt,”

“Huh?” Billy grunted as he looked over his shoulder,

“You uh… well no _I_ …” he trailed off as he gestured to Billy’s back. Billy hoisted his jeans up quickly and grabbed the t-shirt, pulling it around his body and looking at the visible stain from earlier,

“Oh _God_ ,” Billy laughed, “I thought you _cleaned_ that,” he scrunched his nose up, Goody gave an innocent shrug and Billy peeled his shirt off slowly, giving Goody an amused look over his shoulder when he stared openly at Billy’s back. “So why are we getting dressed? Is this part of that _surprise_ you picked up?” he questioned and Goody laughed, “Are you ever gonna tell me what that is?” he asked, turning and settling his hands on his hips expectantly.

“I think we can leave the surprise for another time,” Goody offered with a shrug, so Billy changed tactics,

“You sure?” he asked, canting his hips and looking up at Goody through his lashes, “I’m _really_ curious Goody…” he said lowly, breathing Goody’s name like a desperate plea,

“You stop that,” Goody warned him, grinning as Billy sauntered close with a seductive little edge to his posture, “ _Billy_ ,” Billy ignored him and pressed their bodies flush together,

“ _Goody_ ,” he answered, touching their noses together in a challenge,

“Get dressed for God’s sake, we’re going for a ride,” he dismissed and stepped back, leaving Billy to smile after him as they finished getting dressed.

 

After doublechecking the contents of the saddle compartment of the bike, Goody handed Billy a helmet and climbed astride the sleek beast, waiting for Billy to settle in behind him before they headed out. They rode for an hour and a half and Billy clung to Goody’s back at first, grip almost vice-like as they whipped further and further from the unusually quiet college town, but over time he relaxed, hugging Goody lightly and resting his head against Goody’s back, enjoying the vibrations of the motorcycle, watching the world turn to blur as they sped from dense population to more rural, scenic areas. He hadn’t bothered to ask if they were going anywhere in particular, and he didn’t really care, this was good enough for him, the warm sun baring down on them, Goody’s body pressed close to his, he felt _happy_ , like his own hang-ups couldn’t catch up to him as long as he and Goody kept moving like this.

They arrived _somewhere_ , nowhere in particular, Goody pulled off the road and cut the engine once he’d stopped, easing his helmet off and looking out past the barrier beside the road, Billy did the same, letting his helmet hang from his fingers as he stared out at the scenery.

“It’s hard to believe there’s this much _green_ near Rose Creek,” Goody mused aloud and Billy smiled, turning his gaze to Goody’s face and enjoying a different view, “come on,” Goody urged and eased off of the bike, helping Billy and leading him towards the barrier. He stepped over it and sat down on the metal, Billy followed suit,

“Yeah… I like Rose Creek but it’s a little too Old West for my taste,” Goody looked at him as he said it and Billy had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from smirking,

“Not a fan of the old west, Billy?” Goody asked,

“It’s okay,” Billy shrugged, “But I think I’m a little too gay for that, despite what Brokeback Mountain tells you,” he added,

“Firstly, Brokeback Mountain is not _Old West_ , and secondly, you think those men could honestly travel for _weeks on end_ with a herd of cows and _not_ end up rolling around with their toned, tanned colleagues?” he turned his gaze out at the rolling green hills and settled his forearms against his thighs, hands clasped together.

“You got a lot of gay cowboy fantasies Goody?” Billy asked,

“I wouldn’t say _fantasies_ , but… there’s a physicality that has only quite recently been frowned upon, before it was _normal_ , it was almost encouraged, of course, when laws started to prohibit homosexual acts, it was the forcing of them, not the acts themselves, the fact that sodomy, which was mostly a term for sexual assault, became more widespread as a general term for two men copulating didn’t help…” he trailed off bitterly,

“You think about this a lot?” he laughed, “Did you write your thesis on guy-on-guy cowboy action?” he joked,

“I have an incredibly homophobic father who proclaims himself a devout Christian and a _traditionalist_ ,” Goody explained and Billy cringed, regretting his words, “admittedly he picks and chooses his morals like the best of them, as I don’t believe he’s tried to sell my sister into slavery yet, though that could be because the bible doesn’t have a page discussing what a good price for her would be,” there was a distant tone to his voice in spite of the obvious joke that made Billy’s heart throb miserably, so he reached across to Goody’s hand and took it in his own.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “Dads are tough,” he pulled Goody’s hand towards him, running the fingers of his other hand along the back of Goody’s hand, “Mine… he’s strict… too strict I guess… I… I’m an overachiever… I’m working in science…”

“Or at least you _will_ be,” Goody teased,

“Yeah, I will be, and it’s still not enough for him,” he admitted, “Because I… am the way I am…”

“Gay?” Goody hazarded, squeezing Billy’s hand gently.

“A bit of a slut actually…” Billy joked, “Not that there’s anything wrong with that,” he added, defending his promiscuity to the bitter end, even when he already knew he needed to figure out a better way of going about it,

“Your parents know?”

“Well I had to do it _somewhere_ , Mom always said she’d rather know where I was and that I was being safe, and deal with Dad’s… mood… than for me to be out all night and her fretting I won’t come home or I’ll catch something…” he shrugged,

“So, you have strict parents who still let you bring _men_ home?” Goody asked, clearly amused,

“I said _Dad_ was strict…” Billy smirked, “Mom’s not exactly thrilled, but it could definitely be worse in her mind… I think she’s just glad she doesn’t have to buy me condoms anymore,” he laughed,

“I cannot imagine how traumatising that must have been for her,” Goody empathised and Billy looked at him, the two sharing a soft, almost soppy look before leaning in and kissing.

“It was pretty bad,” he admitted when they parted, she had been distraught when he’d quickly run out of the first pack she’d gotten him, and as things got less tense with his mom and her understanding of who he was and _how_ he was, she’d admitted that she had never gone to the same store twice, too embarrassed about what the late-night cashier would think of the tiny, apparently promiscuous, anal loving Korean woman her purchases made her look like. “I think you’d like my mom though,” he added, “She’s pretty cool once you figure out she’s not as stuffy as she seems,” He looked away from Goody, staring out over the scenery once more,

“I’d love to meet her some time,” Goody agreed and Billy felt heat rising in his cheeks at the thought of introducing Goody to his parents, but he swallowed down the fear, keeping his gaze fixed on a point in the distance,

“Yeah,” it was all he could really muster, but it was better than an immediate backpedalling and Goody seemed to notice this,

“Maybe once you’ve graduated, yeah?” he teased and Billy shot him a dirty look,

“You think my parents won’t approve of me dating my professor?” he gasped, pretending to be scandalised,

“Well cher, your ma sounds like she might be fine, but your daddy sounds like he’s looking for excuses,” Goody offered and Billy huffed a laugh, Goody was right, it seemed like every time he did something to better himself, his dad would find a reason to bring him down.

“Yeah, sounds like him,” Billy uttered, “Did you bring me here for a heart-to-heart or did you have something else in mind?” he asked, leaning against Goody’s shoulder, looking down at their connected hands.

“Didn’t really have anything in mind, but talking is nice,” Goody hummed, lifting a hand and tucking his fingers under Billy’s chin, tilting his head up and kissing him, “so’s this,” he added, “and this,” another kiss, then another, and Billy started laughing,

“Ugh, my face is starting to hurt,” he snorted, releasing Goody’s hand and rubbing his face as he turned away,

“What?” Goody was watching him when he looked back, Billy kept his hands on his cheeks, struggling with a smile as he looked over at Goody,

“I dunno… I think you make me smile too much,” Goody’s expression softened to that look from earlier, the Close-Call look, and he reached to cup his hands over Billy’s, easing them away to cup his face instead,

“I’m glad,” he whispered, drawing Billy in for another sweet little kiss,

“Me too…” Billy hummed, the two leaning against one another and holding hands again.

 

They sat there for hours, listening to cars pass behind them and staring out at the world as the sun crept through the sky, talking quietly about nothing in particular, and it was mid-afternoon by the time they decided to start moving.

“There’s a diner nearby, their food is pretty good,” Goody offered as Billy stood and stretched, and Billy was all too aware of Goody staring as his t-shirt rose up to expose his skin, glancing over his shoulder through his lashes, Goody saw he was caught and gave an appreciative smile,

“I could eat,” Billy shrugged nonchalantly, stepping over the barrier and retrieving his helmet from the seat of the bike, waiting for Goody to straddle the bike before he pulled it on. He settled on the bike with his arms around Goody, giving him an affectionate squeeze to let him know he was ready to go.

The diner was only a five or ten-minute ride away and Billy perched on Goody’s locked up bike as Goody rolled a cigarette, he waited for Goody to light it before saying anything,

“Oh, so you _do_ actually smoke,” Billy joked, earning a frown from him, “We’ve been together how long and I’ve only ever seen you with one behind your ear,” he pointed out,

“Maybe I’m quitting,” he shrugged,

“Maybe?”

“No, just… don’t smoke so much, it’s a pain in the ass on campus because professors have to go off the premises to smoke, so I just… don’t really bother with it,” he explained, taking a long, slow drag as he watched Billy. Billy relished the smoky exhale and bit his lip, wondering if it was a bit much to ask Goody if he’d share, instead he waited for Goody to flick some of the ash away and return it to his lips, pushing off of the bike and standing dangerously close to him. Goody stood there, dragging deeply from the cigarette as Billy squared up to him, Billy took the cigarette away and Goody let out a hint of a breath before Billy sealed their mouths and inhaled the cigarette smoke. They parted a fraction and Goody let out a dumbstruck exhale, “I may smoke more often if it’s gonna be like that,” Goody noted as Billy closed his eyes and let the smoke filter through his nose.

“It’s a bad habit,” Billy pointed out, pressing the cigarette to his lips and smiling as he took a more sensible drag of it, he preferred weed but he wasn’t about to tell his professor that, even if they _were_ sleeping together.

“It is,” Goody agreed, the two of them finishing the cigarette between them before heading into the diner,

“Goody!” Goody visibly flinched before turning to face the beaming woman behind the counter, “Didn’t think I’d be seeing you this weekend,” the black woman was cheery and warm, and there was something vaguely familiar about her,

“Ana,” Goody greeted, “I didn’t know you were working,” he cast a glance to Billy then,

“Do you come here often Goody?” Billy asked, curious as to how often he frequented this diner to be known by name here,

“Not _often_ , but this is Ana, Sam’s daughter,” it took Billy a hot second to realise who _Sam_ was, looking over to the cheery young woman,

“Sam’s daughter,” he repeated, “I’m Billy,” he introduced, “I’m uh…”

“Goody’s _boyfriend_ ,” Ana teased and Billy felt physically sick, “I’ve heard absolutely nothing about you,” she shot Goody a look then,

“ _Ana_ ,” Goody warned, “he’s just a friend,” he explained and Ana gave him a disbelieving look,

“You both _know_ this place has windows, right?” she asked, gesturing for them to look and see Goody’s bike propped and locked up outside, where she clearly would have seen them sharing a cigarette somewhat intimately when they arrived.

“I’d appreciate it that you don’t uh… it’s… _early_ … okay?” he tried to appease her and Billy felt himself spiralling into a bit of a panic, if Ana told her father Goody was dating a guy named Billy and described him at all, Sam Chisholm would know Goody was dating a student and they’d be _fucked_.

“Oh… _oh_ okay… Not a word from me, why don’t you boys take a seat and I’ll bring you both some coffee?” she offered, gesturing to a corner booth that was empty,

“Thank you,” Goody nodded, taking Billy’s wrist and leading him toward the booth, clearly being careful not to take his hand and add to Billy’s discomfort.

 

Billy followed sluggishly and sank into the booth as soon as he could, propping his elbows on the table and burying his face in his hands,

“Hey now,” Goody shifted around the booth to sit beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder, “It’s gonna be fine, she won’t say anything, I’m sorry,” Goody uttered softly, rubbing soothing circles into Billy’s back, allowing him to be more relaxed when Ana came over with a pot of coffee.

“Don’t worry about the bill, call it an apology from me, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” she said to Billy, Billy looked up at her and gave a forced smile, Goody thanked her for the coffee and pushed a menu between Billy’s elbows for him to look at, “The usual?” she asked to Goody,

“Yeah but can you wait til he’s ordered?”

“Of course,”

“I’ll have what you have,” Billy said a little abruptly, “Please,” he added a little kinder, Ana nodded and left Goody to pour coffee into mugs, mostly out of feeling awkward rather than bad service. “What’s the usual?” he asked, realising he had no idea what he had just asked to eat,

“Just a burger, fries, and onion rings,” Goody offered, “nothing too crazy, but it’s good,” he assured and Billy nodded his approval of the rather classic, simple meal.

The meal arrived and the tension lifted, Goody remained sat by Billy’s side, their thighs touching under the table as they enjoyed their food and the company they shared, only interrupted once they finished and Ana came over and ducked down, “Billy, are you a chocolate cake man or an apple pie man?” she asked,

“Is that a euphemism?” Goody asked, without thinking by the look on his face,

“ _Goody_ ,” Ana chastised, “Why do you put up with him?”

“Why do _you_?” Billy countered with a smile,

“He’s kind of like an uncle?” she didn’t sound convinced in her own statement, or perhaps she was just trying to show Billy that she didn’t have much of a choice,

“I’m right here,” Goody protested,

“You are, and you’re _embarrassing_ ,” Ana chuckled and Billy couldn’t help but smile as he looked over at Goody and nodded his agreement, “Goody’s a pie man,” Ana offered,

“Best pie around, _caramel_ apple, made by Miss Ana Chisholm herself,” Goody praised and both of them rolled their eyes at him,

“Guess I should have the pie,” Billy stage-whispered, earning a soft laugh from Ana, who nodded and left them for a moment to warm up some pie for the pair of them.

“You still want to know what that surprise is, Cher?” Goody asked, breath hot on Billy’s ear,

“ _Goody_ ,” he chided, glancing to Goody to see this was him exacting ‘revenge’ for Billy’s siding with Ana against him, “Yeah… course I do…” he purred, trying to see if he could beat Goody at his own game. Goody smirked and tucked some of Billy’s hair behind his ear and leant in close again, Billy held his breath, hearing Ana whistling as she returned, her heels clicking on the tiles,

“I got you a plug,” he rumbled and Billy’s smug expression faltered, “and I plan on fucking you, filling you, and then _locking my cum inside you_ ,” he whispered, scooting away from Billy as Ana stepped up to the table. Billy’s face was burning hot and he hunched slightly just in case, worried that the hint of wood he was sporting was visible to Ana as she placed their plates down,

“Enjoy boys,” she smiled, Billy stared at the dessert, watching the fresh whipped cream as it began to melt across the crisscrossed, crystallised pastry,

“Oh, we shall, thank you kindly my dear,” Goody’s voice was still a little rough from his teasing, it went straight to Billy’s cock and he managed to grit out a quiet ‘thanks’ just before Ana left.

“You…” he wanted to say asshole, but he looked over to see Goody already digging into his pie, licking the spoon goddamn _lewdly_ and making a satisfied little moan in the back of his throat, which made Billy whimper and glance out of the booth, thankful they were out of view unless someone actually came over to them. He tried to ignore his arousal, instead tucking into the pie and adamantly trying to ignore Goody’s antics,

“You alright there, Billy? You look a little… _flustered_ …” Goody teased and Billy huffed at him, “is it because you can’t stop thinking about me filling your tight hole with my cum?” he asked as calmly as ever, spooning more pie into his mouth and giving Billy a passive look in spite of the absolute filth coming out of his mouth.

“Jesus…” Billy gasped, shaking his head and returning his attention to his food, shivering every so often as Goody uttered more promises revolving around that plug he’d claimed to have bought, he had managed to stave off his hard-on by the time he finished eating but Goody seemed to have more to say about his new toy even as they dropped a tip and left the diner. Billy rushed his goodbye to Ana and headed outside whilst Goody stopped to speak to her, sitting astride the motorcycle and watching through the window as he hugged her, wondering how the hell he was supposed to get one over on Goody’s dirty-mouthed _bullshit_. A thought had his lips curling into a smile as Goody emerged and sauntered over,

“Ready to leave Cher?” Goody asked, sitting in front of Billy and messing with the straps inside his helmet as he awaited Billy’s answer, Billy prepared his huskiest voice before leaning close to Goody, lips teasing at the shell of his ear,

“Depends… do you have that plug _with_ you?”


	15. Chapter 15

Billy couldn’t maintain his seduction for long, not with the way Goody’s eyes widened and he floundered for words, he almost dropped the helmet he held as he buried his face in Goody’s shoulder and _laughed_.

“Jesus _Christ,_ Cher,” Goody balked, regaining himself soon after and twisting his body to look at Billy, Billy shrank back and met his gaze, smiling and biting his lip to stave off his laughter, “We can’t _here_ …” he said slowly, glancing around them first at the diner and then at the fields and dust around them.

“But you want to…” Billy released his lip and raised an eyebrow, watching Goody’s throat bob as he swallowed, “You wanna take me somewhere and fuck me Goody? Press me up against a wall whilst you slick my ass open ready to dick me?” he asked, a shiver of excitement racing down his spine at the thought of being fucked somewhere public, “I uh… have a fantasy…” he uttered, rubbing his mouth awkwardly,

“Yeah?”

“Yeah… hitchhiking,” his cheeks flushed in embarrassment at revealing this, but he’d already told Goody he wanted to get plugged when full of cum, this wasn’t exactly _worse_ , “I’ve always wanted some guy, I don’t give a shit what he looks like, to find me at a truck stop, offer to take me where I need to be, s’long as I take _him_ where _he_ needs to be…” he inadvertently ground against the seat of the bike,

“Jesus…” Goody gasped, “truck stop bathroom? Dim lighting, graffiti on the walls, pants round your ankles?” he asked and Billy bit his lip,

“Got one in mind?” he asked with a breathy laugh, he wanted to go home and get pounded into the mattress, but if Goody had other ideas he wasn’t about to turn him down.

“Never been in but it might do…” Goody mumbled, turning in his seat and pulling his helmet on, waiting for Billy to do the same, Billy hurried to copy him, looping his arms around Goody’s waist and clinging to him as they kicked off and took to the road once more.

His stomach was flipflopping like crazy as they rode and he was almost certain Goody could feel his hard cock against his ass, the vibrations of the bike beneath them sending thrill after thrill through his body. He was glad for the engine when the truck stop came into view, because the noise he made within his helmet was going to stick with him forever, a hitched, pitchy whimper of excitement that would embarrass _anyone_.

 

The truck stop looked suitably seedy, remote and almost desolate at this time of day, the two of them dismounted the bike, locking their helmets to it before Goody looped an arm around Billy and drew him close, “Go wait in the bathroom for me cher,” he rumbled, “I need to get somethin’,” he added, giving Billy’s neck a light kiss before releasing him and ushering him on his way. Billy glanced over his shoulder just before rounding the building, huffing a laugh to himself at the stupid idea that Goody might just _leave_ him here, too disgusted by his little fantasy to want to be with him anymore. He squinted at the logos on the restroom doors, faded and weathered, thankfully finding urinals inside when he picked one, it was empty and not _unclean_ exactly, but the tiles had clearly been white once and were now grey, and it smelled of urine, but not overwhelmingly so, the stalls were clean at least. He headed for the sinks, looking at his blurry reflection before splashing some water on his face, silently battling with his nerves by the time Goody eased himself into the room.

They said nothing, instead Billy met Goody’s gaze as best he could in the mirror and turned, walking into the nearest stall, tracing his hand over the rough graffiti on the flimsy walls, Goody’s shadow cast over him as he stepped in behind him, pressing their bodies uncomfortably close as he closed and latched the door behind them.

“Pretty little thing, aren’t you?” Goody asked roughly, placing a black bag beside the toilet and standing upright to run his hands along Billy’s hips, “how about we get these off,” he rumbled as he unfastened Billy’s belt, easing the zipper of his jeans down,

“ _Goody_ ,” he gasped,

“The roleplay isn’t necessary huh?” Goody chuckled lowly, easing Billy’s jeans and boxers down to his ankles, Billy stepped out of one leg with minimal difficulty, stepping either side of the toilet and bracing his hands on the wall. “God you’re gorgeous,” he uttered, smoothing his hands over Billy’s hips and ass, pressing his thumbs to the seam and prying the cheeks apart, “I got lube,” he murmured, brushing his thumb over Billy’s pucker, making him start.

“Just fuck me,” he urged and Goody chuckled, retrieving lube from the bag and squirting a liberal amount down the seam of Billy’s ass, rubbing it with his fingers and thumb to coat them before he began working it into the dark wrinkle of Billy’s asshole. “Oh fuck,” Billy gasped, his cock was filling out in the chill of the stall and there was something about the musty air and the ‘call me for a good time’ graffiti inches from his face that had him hard and throbbing with need long before Goody’s fingertip eased into him.

Goody buried his face in Billy’s neck, mouthing at his shoulder through the fabric of his shirt, biting every so often as his fingers eased into Billy, stretching and coating his insides in the slowly warming lube. “Feel good cher?” he asked, Billy nodded with a bitten moan, “ _Good_ ,” he hummed, “Good boy, take it all,” he pushed his finger in to the root and Billy squirmed, sweat breaking out on his forehead as his legs trembled and his cock began to grow wet at the tip with pre.

“More,” he moaned, “I need more,”

“All in due time, Billy, all in due time,” Goody sing-songed softly, easing his finger out and pushing two in, making Billy gasp and shiver, quietly begging for more through his shaky breaths.

 

“Atta boy,” Goody said finally, his fingers leaving Billy completely and Billy heard the zip and rustle of clothing as Goody eased his cock out of his pants, followed by the wet sound of him slicking himself up. He pressed the blunt tip to Billy’s ass, guiding himself with one hand on Billy’s hip as he rubbed his stretched ring with the head of his cock, “Almost there,” he hummed, “you’ll feel so good,” he assured, pushing his held cock whilst easing Billy back by the hip. The tip sank in and Billy let out a blissful sob, aching in the best kind of way before he pushed back and slid the rest of the way down Goody’s length, grinning when Goody let out a startled cry of pleasure. He was so full so quickly, Goody’s hips flush to his ass, seated deeply within him,

“Ohhh fuck,” he groaned, curling his hands into fists, arms buckling so he was leant closer to the wall, the motion pushing his ass back against Goody, “Fuck me Goody,” he whispered and Goody obliged, squeezing his hips before setting a slow, steady pace.

Billy felt _disgusting_ , smiling open mouthed as Goody slowly fucked him, hard and deep, indulging him without judgement, moaning softly into his shoulder and neck, “Fuck Billy you’re so tight, feels so good,” Goody uttered, trailing a hand from Billy’s hip, easing it along his arm and touching the back of a fist. Goody pushed harder then, his pace picking up as he panted open mouthed against the shell of Billy’s ear, Billy unfurled his hand and let their fingers thread together, gripping so tight their knuckles turned white. He was moaning now, each thrust of Goody’s cock inside him had him gasping and grunting, sucking in desperate breaths as the pleasure grew and his cock slapped lightly against his skin with the force of their motions.

“Oh god, _oh fuck_ ,” he cussed between long, guttural moans, he knew he was being too loud, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, if someone _did_ come in, he’d love it, thrilled to know that someone could hear the slap of skin on skin, Goody’s breathy grunting, and his outright whorish moans. “Ahh-ha… ahh—Oh god Goody fuck!” he was _mauling_ Billy’s prostate, brutalising him as he started to fuck him faster and harder, as Billy’s knees got weak and he pressed his cheek to the unclean wall, whimpering and sobbing with pleasure as Goody crowded him against the marred surface, he moved his free hand down to his cock, starting to jerk off in time with Goody’s fucking, squeezing Goody’s hand as he got closer and closer.  
“Jesus, Billy I’m close,” Goody hissed his warning, breaking off into panting groans as he pressed himself flush to Billy’s back, looping his arm around him and relying on their clasped hands for support, biting at his shoulder through his shirt now.

It was as if all of Billy’s dreams were intending to come true in that restroom, as the door gave a groan and boots hit the tiles, Billy was panting loudly, jerking his cock quicker, smearing precum down his length as he focussed on the sound of footsteps, the rustle of clothing as whoever it was barely even _flinched_ as they realised what was going on, just went to the urinal.

“Oh _fuck me_ ,” Billy ground out, biting his lip when he realised he’d said it out loud, Goody stopped fucking him suddenly as his asshole clenched around him, holding him close and when Billy looked he was peering back over his shoulder, holding his breath and waiting as the faucet turned on and shortly after the door swung open and closed.

“Jesus Christ, I didn’t even hear him come in,” Goody laughed, the two of them crumpling slightly where they braced themselves against the wall,

“G-Goody…” Billy stammered, shame colouring his cheeks more than the exertion had, he angled his head down, peering at his hand and the creamy streaks across his knuckles and spattered on the wall. It had happened so suddenly, just the thought of that stranger _barely acknowledging what they were doing_ , he let out a needy little whimper, pumping his cock and trembling as he all but squeezed another dribble of cum out across his fingers.

“Shit…” Goody gasped quietly, realising what Billy had done, “That’s hot…” he breathed, moaning as Billy’s body tensed up again, clinging to his cock, he buried his face in Billy’s shoulder then, muttering over and over about how hot Billy’s sheer exhibitionism was.

Goody’s moans were muffled as he clung to Billy, slamming his hips against him, fucking him so desperately now that Billy was half certain he’d break his own personal best on his refractory period, he couldn’t stop matching Goody’s moans, quivering and pleading for more as he rubbed cum into his soft, sensitive cock in loose fisted masturbation. The bathroom filled with the sound of heavy breathing and the wet slap of skin on skin, occasionally disrupted by the automatic flushing of urinals, Billy felt his cock filling out in his palm as Goody’s hips stuttered and he gritted out Billy’s name against his neck, hips giving one final shove that had them both almost buckling as Goody shot his hot load into Billy.

“ _Goody_ ,” he gasped, “oh fuck, so full, feels so good,”

“Hold on,” Goody gritted out, stood pressed flush to Billy and gasping for breath, Billy reluctantly released Goody’s hand as he pulled away, stroking his cock and clenching when Goody’s prick slid free of him. “Good, keep it all in Cher,” Goody rasped, leaning on the stall wall as he reached for the bag on the floor and pulled out a soft fabric drawstring bag, Billy watched through half-lidded eyes as Goody withdrew a medium sized plug from the bag, not too big, not too small, whimpering and squeezing his cock as it feebly attempted to shoot thin ropes of cum across his knuckles. “Easy now,” Goody breathed, squirting lube onto the plug before standing upright and pressing it to Billy’s clenched hole, “S’what you wanted, right Billy?” he asked softly and Billy nodded, unable to speak as he relaxed and felt the pointed tip of the plug push at his hole. He moaned when it slid in, easy at first before the swell of the plug stretched him further before popping inside, “God damn,” Goody gasped, “looks amazing…” he noted as he tapped the flared base, Billy let out a sob, oversensitive and trembling.

“Feels good,” Billy gritted through his teeth,

“Now for the fun part,” Goody hummed, shoving things back into the bag before withdrawing some wipes,

“The fun part?” Billy asked, there was something _more fun_ than that?

“Mhm,” Goody cleaned Billy’s hand and cock, wiping any residual lube or escaped cum from his ass before slapping it lightly and making him yelp, “put your pants back on cher,” he instructed as he tended to himself. Billy did as he was told, every movement had the plug shifting inside him, it was actually his first one and it felt _big_ , but it felt _amazing_ , he was just glad to be fucked out or he’d need to jerk off again.

 

“So, what’s the fun part?” he asked as he leant against the counter, watching Goody wash his hands after a quick, _proper_ use of the restroom,

“Hm? Oh, well now we have to get you home,” Goody smiled and Billy puzzled this over for a moment, cheeks burning hot when he realised _how_ they would be getting back to Goody’s house,

“Oh… _oh_ …” he moaned, Goody eased up to him, pressing his palms to the counter and kissing Billy’s open mouth lightly,

“You like that idea?” he purred,

“Uh-huh,” Billy nodded quickly, letting Goody take his hand and lead him from the restroom and out to his bike. They seated up and Billy winced, not out of pain or discomfort, but out of the way the plug shifted against his prostate, “I’m not sure I can handle this,” Billy uttered,

“We can go clean up if you want,” Goody assured him but Billy shook his head,

“No I… let’s go home…” he mumbled, pulling his helmet on and trying to get comfortable, as this was promising to be the ride of his life.

The initial jerk of the engine had him squeezing Goody a little tighter, vibrations rattling through his core and making him tremble, he clenched his thighs against Goody’s flank, holding onto him and trying to focus on keeping his grasp tight as Goody slowly eased them out of the truck stop parking lot. Goody offered Billy a thumb up, which he interpreted as a question, releasing him with one arm to make an OK symbol before clinging to him again.

Goody peeled out onto the highway and Billy held tight to him, his helmet fogging up as the vibration of the engine and the uneven surface of the road had him panting desperately with every jolt to the plug settled within him. He couldn’t believe he was really doing this, but what he couldn’t believe _more_ was the fact that _Goody was into it_ , Goody liked the thought of him being horny as hell as they rode home, Goody had _fucked him in a seedy truck stop bathroom_ , Goody had bought him a plug because he’d mentioned it _once_.

He was too sensitive to get hard, but it didn’t matter, the plug felt amazing, he was sweating and gasping as he clung to Goody and as the world whipped by them in a blur of motion; all he could think of was the man in his arms, how good he felt, how good it felt to have Goody fucking him, slow, fast, not even inside him, he shuddered at the memory and felt the bike swerve a little, panicking and clinging tighter to Goody. He looked around more attentively now, but everything was fine, the world continued to pass and he managed to return his focus to the large presence stretching his asshole _so good_. As the ride went on he couldn’t suppress his moans, filling his own ears with the desperate sounds and shivering at the thought of how hot it would be if Goody could hear them too.

 

Billy’s legs were useless by the time they pulled into Goody’s drive, he waited on the bike shaking like a leaf as Goody stood and helped him up, leaving a damp smear on the saddle,

“Are you gonna be alright?” he asked and Billy answered by crumpling into his chest,

“I’ll be fine… but I need bed…” he mumbled, curling his arms around Goody, relieved to be both on solid ground and out of that unbearably muggy helmet. “I’m… beat… I can’t… I just want to go to bed…” he muttered, “Want you to hold me whilst I sleep…” he added and Goody let out a soft hum through his nose, embracing him and leading him into the house.

“Come on then cher,” Goody chuckled and Billy sluggishly slid out of his arms, his pants were _wet_ , either from his own cum or Goody’s he couldn’t honestly tell, so as soon as the door closed he unfastened his jeans and pulled both them and his briefs down, kicking them and his shoes off before curling himself into Goody’s arms again. Goody was laughing at him, stroking his hair gently and clearly amused by his unashamed nudity, “Do you want this out then?” he asked, easing a hand down Billy’s back until his fingers brushed against the black base of the toy,

“Leave it,” Billy trembled, sagging against Goody as his legs threatened to quit on him,

“Alright, bedroom,” Goody urged softly, leading Billy into the bedroom and easing him onto the bed. Billy clenched around the plug instinctively, worried the shift in his equilibrium would affect his hold on it. He curled up with a hand between his legs, holding it in place as Goody padded around the room, stripping down to his undershirt and boxers before retrieving a damp cloth and helping Billy clean up, soon easing first one of Billy’s legs, then the other into a clean pair of briefs.

“I’m not a child,” Billy grumbled but he appreciated Goody being like this, especially with the gentle trail of his fingers on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs,

“I know, just pamperin’ you cher,” Goody assured him as Billy lifted his hips to help, not really willing to do much else, “you want a different shirt?” he asked, “I got a nice one about cowboys you might like,”

“You mean the one you were wearing when we met?” Billy asked, arms cast over his head as he rolled onto his back and smiled up at Goody. Goody looked stunned, standing up straight and watching him for a moment,

“You remember that?” he asked,

“Wasn’t _that_ long ago Goody,” he chuckled, “Besides, like many of your t-shirts, it was _dumb_ , which makes it memorable,” he quipped and Goody huffed at him,

“Well if you think it’s dumb, I’m not letting you wear it,” Goody teased, folding his arms across his chest as he glowered down at Billy’s prone form,

“But I _want_ to,” Billy hummed, moving a hand down his body and pulling his t-shirt up to expose his stomach, a lazy attempt at stripping that Goody laughed at,

“Fine, you’ve convinced me…” he rolled his eyes and left Billy lying on the bed, humming idly to himself. “You feeling good there?” Goody called out,

“Yeah… would feel better if you were on here with me,” he rolled onto his side and moaned as the plug shifted within him, his toes curling as he tensed up,

“Think you can sit up and put this on?” Goody asked as he held up the t-shirt,

“Why don’t _you_ put it on,” Billy suggested as he closed his eyes, he felt like a very aroused, very tired, wet noodle, he couldn’t see himself moving unless it ended with him curled up against Goody’s side asleep. When he opened his eyes, Goody was in the t-shirt and climbing over him onto the bed, slotting neatly against his back and pulling the bunched up covers over them, holding him close with an arm and a leg, it didn’t take much for Billy to fall asleep after that.

 

They spent almost the entire remaining weekend tangled up in one another, slow and tender as they lay in bed or on the couch, just touching and kissing, _laughing_ as they had sex, it was heaven and Billy dreaded Sunday evening when he would have to go home. He relished in what they had together though, enjoying the newfound intimacy that he was sharing with Goody, also enjoying the fact that Goody was seemingly addicted with plugging him up after they fucked.

“Is my ass even tight anymore?” Billy asked, stripping out of his clothes and biting his lip as the plug shifted within him,

“Just get in the tub Billy,” Goody hummed from where he was partially submerged within the bubbling water as the jets of his _far_ too large bathtub worked their magic. The bathroom smelled like sandalwood courtesy of the slew of lit candles cluttering the side, and Billy desperately wanted to make fun of Goody for being all cushy and romantic about this last clean up before he called his ride home, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“Want me to take this out?” he asked, he _really_ didn’t want to, not for long anyway, he’d happily clean up but he wanted to be stretched and ready for Goody at a moment’s notice, even knowing that Goody wouldn’t do anything about it during the week, not again.

“Leave it, just get in here,” Goody looked over at him, tracing a hand over the surface of the water and disrupting the bubbles idly, Billy bit his lip again, his cock heavy and flushed as he stepped into the tub, not quite hard but definitely getting there as he sank into the hot, bubbling water. He settled against Goody’s chest, moaning softly at the pressure in his ass, Goody’s arm eased around him and they laced their fingers together on Billy’s abdomen, though Goody’s other hand came up to his hair, pulling at the tie until the band came free and he dropped it outside the tub.

“You could’ve just asked,” he sighed, leaning back against Goody’s shoulder and humming softly when Goody’s fingers trailed through his hair,

“I love your hair,” Goody mumbled, Billy liked him touching it, the way he toyed with the dark strands was nice, he was more used to people pulling his hair because it was longer. He looked down at their legs, at the way Goody’s knees pressed against the sides of the tub as they angled open, the way his own fit nicely within them, there was something deeply satisfying about the way they fit together. He gave Goody’s hand a squeeze and sighed again, “Something wrong cher?” Billy didn’t answer at first, sinking a little lower so his chin was licked by bubbling water,

“I don’t wanna go home…” he admitted after a pause, voice sad and quiet,

“I don’t want you to,” Goody agreed, “But I think you moving in with me might cast some suspicion on the nature of our relationship,” he chuckled,

“I’m struggling to care,” he stated drolly, if worst came to worse he’d just quit Goody’s class, take away the conflict of interest, besides, he could get Goody to teach him all that stuff one on one if he _really_ wanted to know it. Admittedly, he wouldn’t get the grades for it, which would get back to his father, “Nevermind,” he mumbled, dreading how _that_ conversation would go,

“Hm?”

“Cared,” he huffed, stretching a leg out of the water and moaning softly as he lowered it, Goody let out a soft ‘ah’ of acknowledgement, his hand moving from caressing Billy’s hair down his neck, stroking across his chest and easing between his legs,

“That plug  ‘s got you going again, hm?” he asked, kissing at Billy’s ear lightly when Billy pushed himself back up,

“Little bit…” he mumbled, tensing happily when Goody’s hand eased around his cock,

“fancy a hand?” Goody asked, but he was already moving, stroking up and down Billy’s length, squeezing perfectly, Billy wanted to melt into him.

“Mmm yeah,” he smiled and ran his hand down Goody’s thigh, “How about we work this out together?” he asked,

“I’m good,” he answered, palming the tip of Billy’s cock gently, giving him a slow, amazing hand job,

“You don’t have to…” Billy uttered, echoing Goody’s words from when _he_ hadn’t felt like having sex,

“I want to,” Goody assured him, “Besides, I’ve started now,” he rumbled as he nuzzled past Billy’s hair to kiss his neck. Billy squirmed but found it easy to relax, turning his head a fraction and silently inviting Goody to kiss him, tender and gentle as he continued to coax Billy closer to orgasm, it didn’t take too long, he gasped and tensed, pressing his open mouth to Goody’s as his hole fluttered around the plug and he briefly misted the water with his seed.

They relaxed a little longer before Goody suggested they clean up, though Goody did most of the cleaning, unable to keep himself from pampering Billy it would seem, the two of them barely separating for breath as they kissed and caressed each other until their skin was pruned, albeit clean. Billy had managed to refuse to let Goody wash his hair, declaring it ‘clean enough’ before easing himself from the tub, Goody looked a little disappointed but didn’t comment on it, though he did look to the shimmering, hastily cleaned plug on the edge of the tub,

“Do you want to take this with you?” he asked,

“Nah, keep it here, something to remind you of me,” he winked, burying himself in a towel bathrobe, drying the ends of his hair quickly before leaving the bathroom, he felt a little bad just leaving Goody in there, suspecting he would dry off and tidy up after them, but he had to pack his things, something he didn’t want to do _at all_ , let alone with an audience.

 

He assured himself he wasn’t dripping all over the place and headed for the bedroom, finding his phone and calling Josh, intent on getting a lift home sooner rather than later,

“Oh so you aren’t dead then,” Josh joked as he answered,

“Funny, no I’m not, but I’m gonna need a lift home in about half an hour,” he said, voice glum, Josh gave a laugh before sighing,

“Aw, not looking forward to returning home?” he asked, his jovial tone slipping to one of concern,

“Just been kind of unreal,” Billy noted, tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder as he shoved things hastily into his bag, “Course I don’t want it to end,”

“Well there’s always next weekend,” Josh suggested and Billy huffed a laugh,

“Maybe…” he hummed, “This is hard Josh,” he said softly, “I…”

“You?” Josh pressed when he trailed off,

“It doesn’t matter,” he huffed quickly, what was he going to say? He wanted to throw caution to the wind, to stop with Goody, to ride into college on the bike behind Goody tomorrow, judgement be damned, he wanted everyone to know that he was _with_ someone, with _Goody_ , but the more reckless his thoughts grew, the more his father’s voice echoed in his head, shaming him for his childish behaviour, for disappointing him over and over again.

“Alright, well you know where I am when it does,” Josh mumbled, fumbling with his car keys from the sound of things,

“Well hopefully you’ll be outside Goody’s house soon,” Billy chuckled and Josh barked a laugh,

“Keep your pants on, I’m on my way,” Josh laughed, “or I will be when I can unlock my fucking car,” he grumbled, “Dark as dicks out here,”

“Not wearing any,” Billy noted, he had set out some jeans and a t-shirt by his bag, one of his many spares, he hadn’t really _worn_ his own clothes at Goody’s.

“Huh?”

“Pants, not wearing any,” he elaborated and Josh made a ‘blech’ sound,

“Dude are you in bed with _him_ right now?” he asked,

“ _No_ , I’m in a bathrobe,” Josh sounded relieved and let out a noise of triumph as he made it into his car.

“Alright, well I’m on my way now so get some damned clothes on,” Josh ordered, “we’ll talk soon,” he assured, the two saying their quick goodbyes before hanging up, Billy turned to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything and started when he saw Goody in the doorway,

“Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt your call,” Goody gestured idly, “So you’re going now, huh?” he asked,

“Yeah I… have some stuff to finish up at home,” he lied, he just wanted to rip the Band-Aid off quickly. Goody padded over to him, resting his hands on Billy’s forearms and catching his gaze, smiling softly at him, that same sappy look from their Near-Miss earlier that weekend, Billy sagged against him, curling his arms around Goody and clinging to him.

“This isn’t the end Cher,” Goody chuckled softly, easing a hand up into Billy’s hair, caressing it gently, “I’ll see you in the morning,”

“I know…” Billy mumbled, “But… it won’t be the same…”

“No… but it can be,” Goody hummed, “spend next weekend with me,” he demanded, tone soft but pressing, Billy eased back and looked at him,

“Okay,” he nodded, easing his hands to Goody’s face and drawing him in for a kiss, “Yeah okay,” he repeated, smiling against his lips, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling Goody down with him as he lay back and crushed his bag. They tangled up once more, half naked and kissing one another leisurely, losing track of time until they heard the faint sound of an engine rumbling before Billy’s phone went haywire and he hurried to dry off and dress himself before Josh started slamming the horn.

They were laughing and holding one another by the time they reached the doorway, Billy eased himself flush against Goody, pressing him to the frame and kissing him,

“See you tomorrow _Sir_ ,” he purred, pressing one final kiss to his lips before heading for Josh’s car and tossing his bag into the backseat, climbing in and smiling to himself as Josh peeled away muttering about how gross that was.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of time jumps and also dialogue heavy, I'm trying to get this fic actually Moving so I hope it's not too jarring I guess???

He visited Goody most weekends after that, they didn’t even plan for it, Billy just showed up at his house on Friday nights and Goody let him in without question, content to make room in his weekend for them to spend together, whether it was fucking in the shower, or lying in bed together with their laptops out as they worked on assignments and lecture plans. It was nice, comfortable, and the odd weekend Goody spent without him felt _strange_ , though Billy enjoyed those weekends too, curling up with his friends and getting drunk, watching TV and laughing, being teased about how honoured his friends were to actually be spending time with him during Boyfriend Time.

Time flitted by and the holidays approached, Billy found himself stood on the doorstep of his own home, watching awkwardly as Josh bid farewell to his boyfriend and girlfriend, treating the potential three weeks of separation like he was being abandoned.

“I’m gonna miss you guys,” Josh whined, clinging to both their necks,

“We’re only going to spend Christmas with our families, we’ll be back in time for New Year’s,” Emma laughed softly, giving Billy an apologetic look over Josh’s shoulder, but Billy just shrugged at her.

“I don’t see why you don’t go see your own family _guero_ ,” Vasquez teased, ruffling Josh’s hair affectionately,

“They’re boring, besides if I go who’s gonna stop Billy from having an orgy in our bed?”

“Probably his _boyfriend_ ,” Vasquez pointed out, “Who we _still_ haven’t met,” he added in Billy’s direction and once again Billy just shrugged, knowing better.

“Who gives a shit about Billy’s boyfriend? Give a shit about your _own_ ,” Josh distracted, drawing Vasquez into a kiss, soon pinning him against the front of the house as Emma stepped over to Billy and hugged him.

“Have a nice Christmas Billy, don’t let him bully you too much,” she said as they parted, “And you know… feel free to invite your boyfriend over, I’m sure he’d love to see how you live, Josh will leave if you tell him to,” she whispered, kissing his cheek lightly,

“Thanks, I might do that,” he didn’t think he would, he wasn’t sure what Goody was doing for the holidays but he was pretty sure spending it with Billy wasn’t something he’d have time to do, besides, Billy wasn’t exactly sure he _wanted_ Goody to know how he lived, he wasn’t exactly rich, Josh’s step-dad paid their bills, Billy just furnished his room and bought his text books, chipping in for necessities and luxuries when he could afford it.

_“_ Would you two cut that out? We have to hit the road at _some_ point,” Emma laughed when she turned to see the boys had gotten handsy, “or they could at least involve _me_ ,” she undertoned to Billy, letting out an irate yelp when two arms encircled her waist and the boys dragged her into their little goodbye session.

“I’m going inside, this is disgusting,” Billy drawled, “Have a nice holiday you two, say hi to your parents for me,” he had only met their respective parents once, when they helped the two move into his and Josh’s house, and but he’d seen Emma’s again when they’d found out Josh was dating her and wanted to ‘meet the new boyfriend’ properly, but he figured they’d remember him if only as “the quiet Asian boy”. He didn’t wait for an answer before heading inside, shutting the door and grabbing a few things to take up to his bedroom, when he finally settled into his seat, he noticed he had a missed call on his cell from Goody, along with a text.

 

_G: GoodERobicheaux, Skype me._

 

He looked at the text for a solid ten minutes before he did anything about it, slouching into his desk chair as he heard a car engine rev up and leave; he opened up his laptop and stared awkwardly at his Skype icon as it logged in. It was a really shitty photo that Josh had taken of him, close-up and unflattering, but a kind of inside joke between them, so as soon as it had logged in he tried to take

another one, settling on him looking a mix between nervous and flirty as he tucked some hair behind his ear. He hammered in Goody’s username, quickly finding him and adding him, sending a hurried ‘hey it’s Billy’ to him in his friend request, and a few seconds later his computer began to ring loudly. It startled him and he threw his wireless mouse off the table, but once he retrieved it he clicked answer and watched with wide eyes as his shocked face appeared in a small box in the corner and Goody appeared much larger, taking up most of his screen.

“Heya sweetheart,” Goody’s voice rang out from the computer and Billy glanced to the door, realising that he was being an idiot because Emma and Vasquez were already gone, “Somethin’ wrong?” he asked, leaning forward and propping his chin in his hands, the thick sleeves of that godawful cardigan of his slipping down a fraction. “Thought you said your roommates would be gone by now,” Goody looked concerned then, canting his head to the side as he peered slightly off centre, presumably at Billy,

“They are I just… wasn’t expecting you to _call_ ,” he laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair and growing embarrassed when Goody squinted at him, “What?”

“What was your icon?” Goody asked, still squinting,

“Huh?”

“Before you changed it, what was it? Cause you are wearing the same stuff, got your hair the same way,” he started grinning and Billy felt his cheeks burning,

“It was just something _dumb_ , shut up,” he grumbled, propping his elbow on the desk and resting his chin in his hand, looking bored compared to Goody’s slightly besotted look. “What’s up with your username? Good-E,” he shot back,

“My name’s Ellison,” Goody offered with a shrug, “People call me Goody, GoodE seemed to make sense to me at the time,” he added, “Better than yours anyway,” he teased and Billy shrugged,

“Made sense to _me_ at the time,” he echoed, though to be fair he’d made it when he was in high school, “so what’re you doing?” he changed the subject quickly and Goody laughed,

“Oh, you know, writing those exam questions I promised you,” he gave a weary sigh and Billy smiled at him, tucking hair behind his ear again when it slipped loose,

“For me?” he asked coyly, hoping Goody could see the seductive curl of his lips,

“Yeah, and the rest of the class,” Goody chuckled softly, shaking his head when Billy smiled broader,

“Care to give me any advice? I’ll make it worth your while,” he teased, licking his lips slowly when Goody next looked at him.

“Sure,” Goody looked away briefly, sitting up and messing with some papers,

“Really?” Billy was shocked, not expecting that answer,

“Yeah, brush up on everything because I’m not telling you _shit_ , cher,” Goody drawled and Billy huffed at him,

“Wow, thanks Goody,” he grumbled, making sure his disappointment was visible as he huffed and scoffed at Goody’s behaviour.

“I _told_ you this wouldn’t affect your classwork Billy, and I meant it,” he chastised and Billy visibly softened,

“I’m just teasing Goody, I don’t give a shit about your class,” he stuck his tongue out when Goody looked scandalised, “Kidding!” he said quickly, holding his hands up in defeat, “I like your class, I like the subject and there’s some major eye candy for if I get bored,” he purred, playing with his hair as he gave Goody a suggestive look.

“Why thank you… I think…” Goody said slowly, “You look beautiful,” he added after a moment and Billy shook his head,

“I look like I got dragged out of bed twenty minutes ago to say goodbye to my friends,” he pointed out, which was exactly what had happened.

“And that’s beautiful,” Goody insisted, Billy looked awkwardly around then, embarrassed by the way Goody was looking at him, “I can’t believe you’re still so _shy_ about that,” Goody teased,

“I’m not _shy_ , you’re just _weird_ ,” Billy smiled, leaning on his hand and watching Goody,

“Am I weird for thinking my beautiful boyfriend is god damn gorgeous, maybe the sexiest son of a bitch I’ve ever met?” Goody asked, sitting back and giving Billy a smug look as Billy grew visibly flustered and hid in his hands.

“ _God_ ,”

“You’re a couple of letters off there Cher,” Goody teased and Billy looked up through his fingers, giving Goody a stare,

“ _Ass_ ,” he grumbled, “Did I get _those_ letters right?” he asked, offering Goody a middle finger whilst he was at it,

“You’re too cute cher,” Goody seemed to know the best ways to embarrass Billy, but Josh knew more, Billy catching a glimpse of him in the small video in the corner just as arms wrapped around him and Josh’s face was pressed right up against his own and his cheek was being given disgusting, wet, open mouthed kisses as Goody howled with laughter through the computer.

 

It took Billy far too long to fend his best friend off, squirming and smacking at him as best he could when his arms were pinned by the bulkier man,

“GET OFF!” he finally snapped, “And you stop laughing!” he pointed at his laptop where Goody was wiping tears from his eyes, sat with his head back as he continued to wheeze out laughter.

“Oh darling, I’m sorry,” Goody whistled, still wiping his eyes as he sat forward and grinned red faced at his screen, Billy drew his sleeve over his arm and rubbed at his face, grimacing as he wiped away spit from Josh’s sloppy kissing.

“Yeah _Daaaarlin’,_ we’re sorry,” Josh cooed, slinging his arms around Billy once more, “Howdy _Goodnight_ ,” he greeted Goody as leant on Billy, who remained unwilling through the full ordeal,

“Joshua,” Goody nodded,

“I hate both of you,” Billy groaned, still wiping his face,

“You know I have to thank you for this Joshua,” Goody noted,

“Thank me? What for? Kissin’ your toyboy for you? I can give him some real tongue if you want,” he winked and wiggled his tongue at Billy lewdly, who leant away with a look of sheer disgust on his face,

“Well I didn’t have _concerns_ exactly, but if I did I can now rest easy knowin’ you two are closer to kin than lovers,” he laughed and Billy smiled, liking not only the fact that Goody saw his and Josh’s relationship for what it was, but that Goody wasn’t worried about Billy’s fidelity despite his history regarding monogamy.

“I’d rather eat my own dick than fuck Billy,” Josh said with the utmost seriousness,

“That’s good to know,” Goody chuckled,

“I wouldn’t say that means much, he’s kind of a narcissist,” Billy stage-whispered, earning another kiss from Josh and a laugh from Goody as he grimaced at the feeling.

“A narcissist who wuvs my best fwend,” Josh cooed as he made a kissy face, Billy pushed at him,

“Goody help,” Billy whined as he leaned off screen, but Goody just laughed at his dilemma,

“What do you want me to do? Come over there and spank him?” Goody’s voice felt a little distant and Billy immediately sat up, shoving Josh to an arm’s length away as his opportunity for respite presented itself like it was in heat.

“You could come over and spank _me_ ,” Billy purred, not quite looking at Goody on the screen as he kept trying to keep Josh from kissing him,

“I might just take you up on that,” Goody hummed,

“Ew not here, I don’t need to know y’all are doing that,” Josh stopped trying to maul Billy and instead leant in his way to speak to Goody,

“Too late, I’m tempted,” Billy saw Goody’s hands raised past Josh, “I’m gonna go grab a few things then I’ll come over, better get to thinking about all things I’ll need to punish you for Billy,”

“Oh god ew, ew y’all are creepy kinksters? _Gross_ ,” Josh whined, turning to Billy, “Dude go back to being a slut this daddy dom thing is creepy,”

“Da… oh my god shut _up_ Josh it’s _not like that_ ,” Billy cringed, “Get _out_ ,” Billy demanded and Josh gave an exaggerated sigh before finally leaving,

“ _Bye Professor Robicheaux,”_ Josh cooed, making Goody laugh again,

“He’s loving being able to actually tease you about it, isn’t he?” Goody asked, relaxing back into his seat now that Josh had left them in peace.

“I never even thought of that,” Billy admitted, Josh’s humour had always been odd, but there was a pure childishness to it that Billy found himself adoring and needing from time to time,

“Well now you have… about that spanking,” Goody gave him a suggestive look but he couldn’t stop himself from snickering,

“I don’t really want that,” Billy wasn’t sure about spanking as a proper kink, guys had slapped his ass when fucking him but it just seemed weird, and he’d sooner die than call a guy _daddy_ in bed. “But if you want…” he fiddled with the front of his t-shirt, then started messing with his hair, “I can come to yours?” he suggested, Emma and Vasquez hadn’t been gone for long and he was kind of paranoid that they’d suddenly come back and catch them together,

“Want me to pick you up?” Goody asked and Billy flushed,

“yeah if you could, Emma and Vasquez took the car,” he admitted and Goody nodded,

“Well I’ve got a few things to sort out but how about I come pick you up at lunch time, I’ll rustle something up for us, yeah?” Goody offered, gesturing with the papers he’d flashed before,

“Right, the exam questions, sure,” he remembered, hoping he didn’t sound disappointed, “I look like shit anyway, I should go shower,” he added,

“You look gorgeous,” Goody corrected in that dreamy way of his and Billy huffed,

“Well I’ll look even better if I actually wash and brush my hair,” he pointed out, “Go write your questions Goody,” he ordered,

“Alright cher, see you later,” Goody leant close to the camera and gave a wink before the call disconnected, leaving Billy sat in his room smiling to himself.

 

He stopped at Goody’s house for a week, wanting to stay longer but when he woke up alone at 5am, sitting up to see Goody at his desk hurriedly trying to cram some work in when he thought Billy was sleeping, Billy realised he was too much of a distraction to be there. Reluctantly, he climbed out of bed and embraced Goody from behind, telling him he was going to head home and pressing a kiss to the side of his head. Of course Goody questioned it, but Billy had made a decision and wanted to stick with it, Goody had promised their relationship wouldn’t affect _Billy_ ’ _s_ school work, so it seemed unfair that it was getting in the way of Goody’s job. Despite him leaving, they were rarely apart, constantly on the phone to one another or on skype as they lived their separate lives, Billy doing what students did best in their downtime, which was a whole lot of _nothing_ , typically in bed or playing video games whilst Goody did work or puttered around the kitchen, cooking and complaining about how he was cooking from scratch for _one person_ , obviously angling for Billy to come over even when they were both too busy.

Josh made sure to torment them whenever he got the chance, ‘ew’ing his way through the background of Billy’s calls whenever he wasn’t sat in Billy’s bed with him asking Goody for help with his other class assignments, neither of them minded, Josh’s chatter was almost soothing and Billy loved hearing Goody teach.

He was on the phone to him this time, emulating a farming game on his laptop as he sat in bed, just listening as Goody went grocery shopping and then walked and talked about nothing in particular, he wasn’t feeling particularly chatty today, hadn’t been for a while, but Goody always was, so he just let him talk and relished in the sound.

“Anyway, I’m here now,” Goody said abruptly, Billy listening as he placed bags down and fell silent for a moment,

_“Goodnight?”_ Billy paused then, looking at his phone in confusion, was that _Josh?_

“Hey can I come in?” Goody asked, “I come baring gifts,” he offered and Billy just stayed silent,

“Uh… yeah? BILLY!” the shout echoed through Billy’s phone and the house and Billy hung up to scramble out of bed in a panic, rushing downstairs in his underwear and the weathered grey cardigan he’d taken to living in lately,

“Goody?” he wasn’t quite believing this was happening, “What are you doing here?” he asked,

“You’ve seemed sad and I’ve finally finished my class plans and grading, so I figured I’d cook you guys dinner, maybe spend the night?” he picked up the groceries and gave Billy a slightly worried look, “If that’s okay?”

“Oh…” Billy let out, uncertain as he glanced at Josh,

“Let the man cook for us Billy,” Josh interrupted, stealing one of the bags and fleeing to the kitchen, making weird, giddy noises as he clearly rummaged through it.

“Was I wrong to come over? I thought it’d be nice to surprise you,” Goody sounded defeated but stepped in, Billy closing the door behind him,

“No I just… you noticed I wasn’t… I’m not _sad_ exactly… just a little fed up I guess… I… missed you…” he admitted sheepishly, looking away and flushing hotly when Goody pressed a kiss to his cheek,

“Missed you too, you look _great_ by the way,” Goody uttered before following Josh into the kitchen with the remaining groceries.

Billy followed after, feeling self-conscious as he pulled the old cardigan around himself, realising he’d told Goody that he had _no idea_ where the ugly grey thing had gone when it had mysteriously vanished after his last visit.

“Uhm… about the cardigan…” he mumbled awkwardly when he stepped close to Goody,

“Don’t worry about it,” Goody beamed, “It looks good on you,” he turned away from the counter and pulled at the hem, looking Billy over before leaning in and kissing him, “you can keep it if you want,” he murmured and Billy blushed,

“Uh… no it’s okay…” he said quietly, because part of the reason he’d taken it was because he’d known he wouldn’t be able to see Goody for a while and he wanted to be able to smell him, as embarrassing as that was to admit.

“Alright, but I won’t complain if it _goes missing_ again,” he whispered, kissing Billy lightly once more, Billy smiled into the kiss and leant against Goody, earning a quiet ‘blech’ from Josh,

“What’re you cooking, Goodnight?” Josh asked when they both looked over, leaning both elbows on the counter, his chin in his hands as he wiggled eagerly,

“You _can_ call me Goody,” Goody suggested uneasily as Josh continued to wiggle at them in his excitement,

“Alright _Goody_ ,” he said a little harshly, “What’re you cooking? Billy says you’re pretty good,” he explained his eagerness and Goody laughed,

“Well now I didn’t think you were the type to kiss and tell Billy,” Goody joked,

“As if I’d only rank you ‘pretty good’,” Billy purred, easing his arms around Goody’s waist and moving to hug him from behind as he started unpacking the bags onto the counter, “in any category come to think of it,” he added, burying his face in the thick hair at the nape of Goody’s neck and inhaling a little louder than he meant to. He heard Josh snort a laugh but Goody spoke before Josh could get a joke off, laying out the meal to Josh as Billy just basked in his presence, enveloped in his favourite stolen cardigan and absorbing the warmth from Goody’s back.

 

“You’re gonna have to let go cher,” Goody said after a few minutes, Josh had asked what sort of tools he needed and had pulled everything out for him, but Goody was going to need to cook it himself,

“Just a little longer,” he mumbled, squeezing tighter, though he loosened when Goody turned once more in his arms and held him too.

“Better?”

“Much,” Billy sighed, easing himself from Goody’s arms and moving to lean against a different counter, wondering if it was weird to stand and watch, it was different on Skype, it was kind of expected that he might watch Goody cook from time to time, but it was soothing and he figured it’d be even better face to face. Goody started to prepare the ingredients of his meal,

“Gotta say I was shocked to find crawfish at my local but weather permits miracles I suppose,” Goody mused, “once more, you’re not allergic to anything,”

“Only hard work and my biological father,” Josh assured with his thumbs up, “Billy, let’s go get you some pants,” he said after, rounding over to Billy and grabbing his wrist,

“I’m fine like this,” Billy dismissed,  
“I’m not, you’re making me self-conscious about my fat ass,” Josh insisted though there was a push to his voice that said this wasn’t exactly about Billy’s current state of dress,

“Goody?”

“I’ll be fine cher, you go get dressed,” he smiled and Billy reluctantly trailed after Josh, who led him upstairs to his bedroom, releasing him and rummaging through his drawers. Billy went and plopped down on the bed, since Josh seemed intent on doing most of this on his own he wasn’t about to offer assistance, it didn’t take long anyway, Josh threw some grey sweats at him and he pulled them on without getting up.

“Does it matter yet?” Josh asked, sitting down on the bed beside him and touching his hand lightly,

“What?” Billy frowned, trying to figure out what Josh had called him up here for.

“You remember the first weekend you spent at Goody’s?” he asked, Billy nodded, how could he _forget_ , it was amazing, “You wanted to tell me something on the phone… said it didn’t matter, so I was wondering if it mattered yet, and if it had anything to do with the fact that you’re pretty hardcore into this dude,” Josh mumbled, curling his fingers around Billy’s hand in a slightly uneasy show of support, the guy could sloppy kiss Billy’s face for an age, but getting actually deep with him was a struggle. It wasn’t exactly easy for Billy either though, his ears were burning and he kept his gaze fixed on the floor,

“Yeah…” he admitted, “yeah…” he said again and Josh laughed softly,

“You know, I’d never actually seen you two together before now, not properly I mean,” he said, “you seem really happy… I’m happy for you…” he smiled, squeezing Billy’s hand lightly, “Can I say happy more?” he laughed, Billy gave a chuckle too, “Just I dunno man, look I know there’s nothing wrong with you having sex with a lot of people and stuff, you’re a grown man you can be that way if you want, but you seem _so_ much happier in a relationship,”

“No,” Billy interrupted, “There’s nothing wrong with no strings sex, but I wasn’t really very healthy about it,” he admitted, looking to see Josh’s abject terror, “Not like _that_ ,” he grimaced, “I was doing it for the wrong reasons…” he shrugged, Josh looked kind of awestruck and Billy realised he’d not really opened up about this before, “Then when Goody came along… I dunno, my defence mechanism, coping mechanism, whatever you want to call it just backfired and collapsed in on itself,” he laughed and Josh stayed silent, watching him and puzzling his words, “I think I’m figuring shit out though… It’s taking a while though,” he added, nodding in assurance at Josh who seemed to realise something as he did.

 “God dude you’ve been with him a _whole semester_ now,” Josh gasped and Billy laughed, it was weird hearing it put like that, but it was true, he’d been in a relationship for a few months now and it felt _really_ good.

“Not quite beating my personal best yet,” he said with a bitter laugh, but Josh didn’t take the bait, merely squeezed his hand and proceeded to babble his excitement about the smells coming from downstairs.

 

They sat there a little longer, Josh talking, Billy barely listening as he thought about things with Goody, smiling to himself when he realised he seemed to be well on his way to his first successful relationship, at least he _hoped_ it would be successful, he had his fingers crossed anyway, he didn’t think Goody would let him sabotage things so he at least had that going for him.

“Boys?” Goody’s voice came from downstairs and Josh let out an ‘oops’

“Almost forgot he was here,” he admitted,

“Who the hell did you think was cooking?” Billy frowned, earning a dismissive noise from Josh as he jumped up and ran downstairs like a kid at Christmas, he waited a beat before following after him, slowly descending the stairs and inhaling the amazing scent of Goody’s Cajun cuisine as he went.

He walked into the kitchen to see Goody _feeding_ Josh, letting him taste the main part of the food before he served it over the cooked rice, “Am I interrupting something?” he asked as Goody eased the spoon away and Josh let out a happy sigh,

“not at all cher, want to try some before I serve up?” Goody asked, scooping some more up and cradling his hand beneath the spoon, offering it to Billy.

“Have _you_ tried it?” Billy asked, Goody shook his head before sampling some himself,

“Don’t,” Josh whined, “I wanna eat this, not vomit because you ate it outta _his_ mouth,” Goody laughed at that and shook his head, offering Billy the spoon again,

“Just plate it up, I’ll set the table,” he offered and Goody started serving the food whilst Josh fetched a few bottles of beer and some glasses just in case.

“Crawfish Étouffée,” Goody said as he carefully placed the three dishes down on the table,

“Well I’m never gonna be able to tell anyone what I had for dinner today,” Josh declared easily, earning a laugh, “Thanks Goody, this looks _awesome_ ,” he rubbed his hands together greedily before looking at Goody, “Do you say grace or anything? I don’t wanna be rude,”

“No, it’s fine, eat when you’re ready,” He hadn’t even finished speaking before Josh tucked in, Billy met his gaze and rolled his eyes before picking up his cutlery.

“Thank you, Goody,” he said quietly,

“You’re both incredibly welcome,” Goody sighed happily, the three of them eating for a few minutes before he spoke again, “You boys were upstairs a while; do you mind me asking what happened? Nobody got stuck, did they?” Goody teased,

“No, just had a heart to heart,” Billy admitted, surprised how easy it was to say that, “I want you to stop the night by the way, if that wasn’t clear from my uh… reaction earlier,” he added, smiling when Goody looked at him.

“Yeah dude you’re totally welcome to stop as long as you like,” Josh piped up, muttering ‘especially if you’re gonna be cooking’ afterwards, Billy gave him a gentle elbow to the ribs before scooting his chair a fraction closer to Goody’s.

“I appreciate that,” Goody chuckled, reaching out idly to drum his fingers against the back of Billy’s hand, Billy laced their fingers together gently, smiling to himself as he ate lefthanded, occasionally running his thumb across Goody’s skin.

Billy fell silent as they ate, looking between his boyfriend and his best friend as they chattered animatedly between mouthfuls, he was happy they got along, Josh could be childish sometimes but he was chilled out and happy now, the two of them geeking out over American History even as Billy took everyone’s dishes away and they migrated to the lounge. He settled down on the couch with Goody behind him, sinking against his chest and resting his head back on Goody’s shoulder as he listened, eyes closed and hands on top of Goody’s on his stomach, relaxed and content.

“Is he asleep?” Josh asked quietly as their conversation petered off, Billy didn’t feel like answering so he just stayed still,

“Not sure,” Goody answered, running a hand up Billy’s chest idly, “So here’s a weird question,” Goody began, “Christmas?”

“What about it?” Josh hummed, both of them were attempting to be quieter now in case Billy _was_ asleep,

“You don’t have any decorations up, there isn’t long left,” he pointed out and Josh let out an odd noise in response,

“We don’t really _do_ Christmas here? It’s nothing against the holiday, just a lot of effort considering it’s always just me and Billy,” he explained, “Plus Billy’s Korean, it’s not the same there,”

“Of course not,” Goody agreed and Billy gave a little snort that went unmentioned,

“But I mean if you’re asking if you can spend it with us, you’re more than welcome dude, we’ve got decorations _somewhere_ ,” Billy pretended to wake up then, yawning and blinking in a daze as he tried not to panic about the unintentional connotations of Josh’s invite, which he damned well _knew_ ,

“Muh? S’going on?” he asked, rubbing at his eyes,

“I’m gonna have to decline boys, as much as I’d love to spend Christmas here, I’ve already agreed to spending it with Sam and his family, the girls would kill me if I changed my plans now,” he said, giving Billy’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Do you fancy heading up cher?” he asked Billy, kissing his forehead gently,

“God yes,” Billy angled his head to catch the next gentle kiss with his lips, smiling up at him, Goody smiled back before nudging him into action, the two of them standing, “Night Josh,” Billy gave a lazy wave and a death stare and Josh had the decency to look at _least_ a little sheepish as he said goodnight,

“Try not to be too loud, I’m gonna call Emma and Vas, see how things are going,” he offered before sighing, “Actually whatever I’ll call them down here,” he added, “Night boys,” he called out as they left the room, Goody offering his own quiet goodnight before following.

 

He led Goody to his room, embarrassed that it was both a mess and _very_ cheap in comparison to the rest of the house’s decor, he didn’t say anything as he guided him inside, instead turning to press him against the door once it closed, kissing him in the meagre hope of distracting him from the apparent squalor he lived in. Goody pushed him away gently,

“Now, now, there will be time for that later,” Goody chuckled, easing past Billy and looking around his room,

“It’s not much,” Billy explained hurriedly, “spend most of my grant on textbooks and groceries,” he said lamely, hoping Goody wouldn’t judge him,

“Hm? It’s alright Billy, you don’t need to explain yourself,” he assured, turning to Billy and shifting close to him again. Billy let Goody take his hands, not quite meeting his gaze as Goody tried to assure him, “You don’t need to feel embarrassed, I _like_ you Billy, you could be sleeping on a mattress on the floor and I wouldn’t care, I mean I might buy you a bed frame but it wouldn’t change how I feel about you,” he promised and Billy laughed, relieved, pushing into Goody’s arms and kissing him, Goody’s hands moved to his hair, lacing through it and pulling it free of the tie. He eased Goody back, kissing him desperately as they blindly made their way to the bed, he shoved Goody onto the bed, climbing on top of him and meeting him in a kiss, there was a slight bang as his laptop toppled onto the floor and he sat up quickly, pushing his hair behind his ear as he looked off to see it was still plugged in and no damage was apparent,

“S’fine,” he muttered quickly, returning his attention to Goody who took a gentle hold of his hair and drew him down for another kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, writing has been hell all around. Not sure when the next chapter will be up but hopefully it won't take as long as this one did.

Their desperation did not abate as Billy straddled Goody, kissing him hard as he pinned him to the bed with his body, Goody’s hands tangling in his hair as their fervour grew; he felt Goody growing hard beneath him, smirking and kissing away from his mouth, pressing open mouthed kisses and bites to his throat. Goody stroked through his hair as Billy pushed his shirt up and kissed at his chest, moving to a nipple and licking at it before sealing his mouth around it and sucking gently, his hand moving to brush his thumb over the other. Goody moaned softly, whispering his name a few times as his hands stroked through Billy’s hair,

“Mmm… Billy…” he uttered, “Can you… can you do me…” he trailed off and arched off of the bed, Billy paused and lifted his mouth, about to answer when Goody peered down at him and let out a soft sigh “do me a favour cher?” he asked and Billy felt a hint of disappointment, “Can you uh… call me _professor_ … _sir_?” he asked, cringing. Billy smiled at him,

“Ah so I’m not the only one,” he said, teasing both of Goody’s nipples between thumbs and forefingers,

“Mmm… huh?” Goody was visibly losing coherence, petting Billy’s hair almost dumbly as he looked down at him, cheeks flushed and expression hazy,

“Finally discovering your kinks, _Sir_ ,” he blew across Goody’s slightly damp nipple and moved to the other, kissing it before swirling his tongue around the hard nub, pinching the other when Goody let out a needy little sob.

“Well I figure if you don’t… ahh… mmh fuck Billy… so good…” he started to mumble,

“If I don’t _what,_ Sir?” Billy pressed before sealing his mouth over Goody’s nipple once more, starting to shift his hips against Goody’s thigh, his cock hard as he moaned against Goody’s chest.

“I… uh…” Goody let out between moans, struggling to get his words together for once, which Billy loved, “You don’t have any shame,” Goody blurted, “things you ask me to do… I figure a… ah… Whatever… superiority kink… not that big a deal,” Billy had to stop teasing with his mouth so he could laugh, pressing his forehead to Goody’s chest. “What?” Goody asked, managing to relax for a brief moment as Billy’s assault was cut short,

“Just funny seeing you struggle with words,” Billy said, folding his arms across Goody’s chest and leaning his chin on them, still slowly rocking against his thigh, _“Sir_ ,” he added as a husky afterthought, chuckling when Goody’s head fell back and he sighed happily. “Superiority kink my ass…” Billy muttered, Goody was putty in his hands, dick hard and straining in the front of his pants, definitely not feeling superior right now. He moved again, kissing Goody’s chest, then his stomach as he finished easing himself down Goody’s body, kissing the soft trail of hair and following it lower as he unfastened Goody’s pants, easing his prick through the fly of his boxers. “So _Professor_ ,” Billy said, looking up at Goody, “what now?” he asked, “how far does this kink of yours _go_ Sir? Is it just the title or do you want to teach me how to suck a cock?” he jumped a little when Goody slapped the bed, curling his fingers into the sheets and cussing,

“Jesus Christ,” he moaned, struggling to push himself up onto his elbows, “Sorry I… god _damn_ Billy…” he panted, his cock twitching in Billy’s grasp. Billy watched him bite his lip, expression thoughtful until Goody smiled, “Why don’t you get that gorgeous cock of yours up here?” Goody asked, Billy stroked his cock absently, puzzling his words before he mirrored Goody’s smile and released his prick.

 

He climbed off of the bed and peeled his sweats and boxers off, Goody sitting up to strip himself, “Keep the cardigan on cher,” Goody said, Billy laughed but did as he was told, he unbuttoned it though, letting it hang loose and exposing his hard cock to Goody. Goody lay back down once his clothes were off, patting the bed beside him, “Wanna go on top or should I?” Goody asked,

“Nah, on your side, _Sir_ ,” he ordered as he settled on his side beside Goody, bending a knee up to the ceiling and planting his foot on the bed, tapping Goody’s legs when he rolled over and getting him to do the same. He took Goody’s cock in hand and stroked it, “Are you comfortable, Professor?” he asked, biting his lip when Goody’s hand curled around his thigh and drew him close, the other hand caressing his balls gently.

“That’s it sweetheart,” Goody said softly, “stroke it nice and slow,” his words were quiet but Billy clung to them, quickly understanding that Goody was _nervous_ ,

“You don’t have to Goody,” he said softly, “if you’re uncomfortable,” he added,

“I’m a little uncomfortable…” Goody admitted, though he let his fingers slide past Billy’s balls, stroking the smooth skin between sack and asshole, “Kind of makes me feel like a creep… I’m not into it,”

“Can I still call you _Sir_?” Billy asked as a joke, though he kind of liked it now. Goody didn’t answer him, instead wrapping his hand around Billy’s cock and guiding it to his lips, he brushed soft, damp flesh across the head of Billy’s cock and Billy moaned softly, “Oh _Sir_ ,” he stroked Goody’s cock a few times, his hand stilling as Goody’s mouth slid down the length of his cock, “feels so good Sir,” he murmured, licking his lips and trying to level his breathing as he took the tip of Goody’s cock into his mouth. He felt Goody’s arm tighten around his thigh, a hand palming his balls as the other held his cock, strokes short as Goody started bobbing his head, sucking and moaning around him, Billy toyed with the head of Goody’s cock with his tongue, tracing the slit and crown within the hollow of his mouth. He moaned when the hand on his balls squeezed gently, curling his own arm around Goody’s thigh and drawing him closer, swallowing him down entirely until Goody’s sack rested against his nose and the head of his cock nudged the back of his throat.

As they set a breathless rhythm, filling the room with the muffled sounds of their moans, Billy eased a finger into his mouth alongside Goody’s cock, wetting it quickly before tracing it against the pucker of Goody’s asshole, intent on working him open as he sucked his gorgeous cock.

His cock slid free of Goody’s mouth as his finger pushed inside, Goody moaning hoarsely and stammering over his praise,

“Oh go-od Billy, f-fuck,” he rasped, hips shifting in small thrusts as Billy sucked greedily at his cock and teased his asshole. Goody slurred a few curses before taking Billy into his mouth again, matching his pace and rolling the heavy weight of the balls in his hand, his hips starting to jerk quicker now.

Billy had never actually _tried_ 69-ing before, it was a lot more difficult than he’d thought it would be, having to concentrate on sucking a dick whilst his own was being sucked, but he made up for that with almost clumsily thrusting fingers, pushing the spit-wet digits into Goody’s twitching hole as he moaned and mouthed at his cock with less finesse than he was used to. He was three fingers deep, jacking Goody’s cock as he sucked it, when he felt his orgasm rush to the surface, easing Goody’s cock from his mouth briefly to choke out a quick warning before he shot down Goody’s eager throat. He pushed his cheek into the sheets and curled his fingers inside Goody, not quite expecting the sudden streak of cum across his face, but swallowing the few splashes that hit his tongue. “Sh-shit…” Goody gasped, still gently fondling Billy’s cock and balls, “Shit I did it again, didn’t I?”

“I think you’re starting to like giving me facials,” Billy laughed, too boneless to sit up and do anything about the mess aside from wiping his face with his hand as he continued gently fingering Goody’s asshole.

“God that feels good…” Goody said, gently toying with Billy’s foreskin, pushing it back and forth over the sensitive head of his cock, Billy whimpered at each squeeze but felt the trickle of arousal under his skin, slowly easing him to hardness again.

“You like this Sir? Like it when your student fingers your tight ass?” Goody laughed as he said it,

“God don’t do that,” his breath puffed against Billy’s cockhead, adding to his oversensitive pleasure, “Come here Cher,” Goody coaxed, propping himself up on an elbow, his hole tightened around Billy’s fingers and he reluctantly withdrew, sitting up in order to lie down facing Goody, “You’re a mess,” he said softly, licking his thumb and brushing it across Billy’s skin, Billy laughed as Goody carefully cleaned him up, unable to stop smiling.

“Whose fault is that?” he asked, raising the eyebrow Goody’s thumb was smoothing over,

“ _I_ didn’t pull my cock out of your mouth,” Goody muttered, inching in and kissing him,

“Well excuse _me_ for trying to warn that you were about to get a mouthful of come, at least one of us is considerate,” he teased, moving to pin Goody down and kiss him,

“That’s what you are? _Considerate_? Not just tryin’ to get an eyeful? Since I’m pretty sure every time you’ve gotten a facial from me it’s been _your_ fault,” Goody rolled them and Billy felt his shoulder hanging off the bed but said nothing, meeting Goody in a clashing kiss, pulling at his hair and biting at his bottom lip. “You’re feral,” Goody uttered against his mouth when his lip was free,

“You love it,” Billy smirked, stroking Goody’s hair more gently now, “I’m glad you’re here,” he said, voice soft as he turned his gaze away, “I missed you…” he had said it before but it bared repeating. He slowly met Goody’s gaze again, embarrassment tinting his cheeks at how needy he was,

“I missed you too,” Goody assured him, giving him that look again, the one that threatened to say things that Billy wasn’t ready for even now, but Goody rolled off of him, lying beside him, Billy struggled to climb off the bed, standing and running a hand through his hair,

“I feel gross,” he excused, wrapping the cardigan around himself and heading for the door, “I’m gonna shower, will you be okay?” he asked, “Do you uh… want to join me?” he asked, but Goody shook his head,

“I’ll be fine cher, you go clean up,” he half-assed pulling the covers over himself, giving Billy one last appreciative look before lazily shooing him out the door.

 

He hurried into the bathroom, locking the door and shedding the cardigan, leaving it in a pile on the floor as he stepped into the tub and pulled the curtain across, turning on the faucet and letting cold water rain down on him. It warmed quickly and he pushed it through his hair, cupping his hands to scoop water into his face, scrubbing at his skin with his palms, he washed quickly but ended up stood beneath the spray for longer, letting it cascade across his face as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

He felt calm at least, not panicking like he would any other time, but part of him then had wanted to ask Goody to spend Christmas with him, Sam and family be damned, and he felt stupid for it. He had always found Christmas a lonely time, Josh stayed behind out of obligation, had an underlying sadness about him from missing his lovers, Billy felt guilty about it, and now because of Josh’s stupid invite, he was wondering what it _would_ be like to spend Christmas with Goody, exchanging gifts and sharing the day together. He shook his head, spattering water on the tiled wall and shoving his hands through his hair again, he was done in the shower and Goody was probably waiting for him, so he turned off the spray and stepped out, pulling a towel off the rail and drying himself slowly.

He was still wringing his hair out a few minutes later, stood naked in the middle of the bathroom as he stared into space, returning to himself and sighing,

“Goody’s here, just… live in the moment and stop worrying…” he said to himself, a slight imitation of Josh’s drawl edging his voice and making him smile. He tossed his towel into a hamper and grabbed the cardigan, bundling up in it again and emerging from the bathroom,

“Just you in there?” Josh leant out of his room and Billy stared at him,

“Yes,” he said slowly, glancing over his shoulder in confusion,

“Awesome,” he said, hopping into the hallway and heading past Billy to use the bathroom, satisfied it hadn’t been tainted by his best friend and his History Professor. Billy rolled his eyes and headed into his bedroom, smiling at the soft snoring that met his ears as he turned to quietly close the door, Goody was curled up on his side, hugging the covers like they were a teddy bear whilst still managing to be under them, his hair fanned out on the pillow and his expression soft and peaceful, a small smile curling his lips. He padded over, easing the covers from Goody’s grasp and crawling into their place, Goody’s arms slipped around him easily, drawing him in and squeezing him affectionately, the gesture making him laugh when he realised Goody wasn’t even conscious as he cast a leg over Billy’s thigh.

He lay there quietly for some time, holding Goody and stroking his hair, trying to lull himself to sleep as he listened to Goody’s gentle breathing, struggling after half an hour or so. He squirmed in Goody’s grasp but he was held too tightly, not that he minded, he instead reached between them to the pockets of his cardigan, snorting a small laugh when he brushed Goody in such a way that it disrupted his snores with a soft moan. He managed to retrieve his phone, settling it behind Goody’s head and thumbing through his messages, hoping that reading would let him drift off to sleep; he had the usual things, reminders of when his assignments had to be in by before next term, junk mail that sent out every day, and a photo message from Emma and Vasquez.

He smiled at the image, loving how happy his friends looked as they posed over a stack of parcels, most of which had Billy and Josh’s names on them, Christmas gifts, they always went overboard, Josh always handed out money because he hated trying to get people gifts, whereas Billy didn’t tend to get anyone _anything_. Nobody really minded, said his friendship was enough, but he’d felt guilty about it, and this year he had put aside some money and gotten a few small things for everyone, and much to his shame, he’d gotten something for Goody _too_ , though it hadn’t arrived yet.

 

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he was nudged awake at almost ten by Josh,

“Breakfast is almost ready,” he grumbled, leaving Billy to climb out of bed and stretch, pulling some boxer briefs on and following Josh’s departure with his own.

Goody was whistling happily in the kitchen, carefully folding omelettes onto plates, sprinkling greens across them after, Josh had slumped down at the table, leaning his chin in his hand and staring blankly at Goody’s back.

“You seem tired,” Billy noted as he pulled out a chair and sat down, quickly distracted by the way Goody’s shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows,

“Gee I wonder who’s fault that is,” Josh quipped, smiling when Billy glanced at him to show he wasn’t mad,

“Were we loud?” he asked, he almost felt ashamed but quietly reminded himself of the literal _years_ he’d had to hear Josh from the next room, so he considered it payback.

“Let’s just say I know why you needed a shower at midnight…” Josh offered, Goody carried the plates over then, placing them down, first for Josh and then for Billy and himself, leaning in to kiss Billy’s ear lightly,

“bon appetite boys,” he hadn’t even sat down when Josh started to shovel food into his mouth, not even stopping to _breathe_. “You’re allowed to breathe there Joshua,”

“He _is_ breathing,” Billy noted, “that’s how the food is going in,” he poked at his omelette with his fork, cutting through it and easing a piece into his mouth, letting out a pleased sigh at the taste, noticing Goody watching him and smiling as he finished the piece off.

“Good?” he asked, voice low and soft, hand sneaking across to his leg under the table and squeezing his thigh,

“Tastes amazing,” Billy sighed,

“Stop it,” Josh grumped around his food, “fucken schmoopy shit,” he grumbled, shoving more omelette into his mouth,

“He’s worse than this,” Billy pointed out, Goody shook his head and focussed his attention on his meal instead, the three of them eating quietly,

“So fucking good,” Josh gasped as he swallowed an impressive mouthful, “How can you be so good at cooking? You’re a _teacher_ ,”

“Teachers eat too Joshua…” Goody pointed out with a laugh,

“I know but how do you find the _time?_ Aren’t y’all supposed to be swamped marking essays? Oh by the way I submitted my EC essay the other day, don’t know if you saw,”

“I did not, I’ll be sure to look for that,” he didn’t sound particularly enthusiastic, but he _was_ on holiday and was a guest in their home, “How did you find it?” he asked,

“It was really cool actually, I don’t usually do the extra curricula tasks cause I get by on the bulk of it, but I didn’t know who Harry T. Buford was so I figured I’d look into him, I was not expecting a Confederate Mulan story,” he pointed with his fork and Billy looked between them for a moment, Josh had talked to him about them before, a woman who disguised herself as a man to become a confederate soldier, he hadn’t known this was why he kept bringing her up.

“You look confused Billy; did you not want to do the extra work?”

“Haven’t had time,” Billy shrugged, giving Goody a suggestive smile to blame him for how busy he’d been, though truly he just didn’t do the EC work for his American History class because it wasn’t that important to him, but he’d been trying not to remind Goody of that fact.

“I see,” Goody gave him a suspicious look and was about to comment when his phone chirped from within his pocket, he pulled it out and checked the message, the slight smile he’d been sporting turned neutral as he read. “Huh…”

“Everything okay?” Billy asked,

“Yeah, the parcels I’ve been waiting for are going to be delivered at some point today,” he said, placing his phone down and finishing up his omelette,

“Oh…” Billy let out, settling his hands in his lap as it dawned on him that Goody would have to leave, “Did it say when?”

“Between now and 5, it’s pretty ambiguous so I should really get going,” he stood and took his and Josh’s plates to the sink,

“Billy, are you done?” Josh asked, pointing at the half an omelette Billy had on his plate, Billy nodded and pushed the plate over, Josh tucked in eagerly and Billy stood up, following when Goody left the room to go collect his things.

 

He was reluctant to let Goody go, following him out the door and touching the sleeve of his jacket, Goody turned to him expectantly and he moved in for a kiss, their lips touching lightly at first until Goody’s arms wrapped around him and the kiss deepened. He held Goody’s jaw, kissing and biting at his lips, moaning softly into his mouth as they pressed flush together, he didn’t mean for it to get so hands-on, he really had only meant to kiss Goody goodbye, but he couldn’t help himself and neither could Goody. He felt Goody’s hands cup his ass, squeezing gently as their kiss slowed but did not stop even when Josh cleared his throat nearby, the two losing themselves as they stood on the doorstep together. Josh cleared his throat once more, louder this time and Billy let out a frustrated little growl in the back of his throat, pulling back and looking into the house to see no Josh, he looked outside then and flushed at the sight of their mail carrier, an older guy named Eddy, who’d been delivering their mail for years now.

“Morning,” Eddy greeted and Billy shoved Goody back, cringing at the ‘ow’ he let out when he hit the doorframe, “I don’t mean to interrupt Billy, but I need you to sign for one of these,” he gave an apologetic smile and offered Billy his handheld.

“Looks like I’m not the only one expecting parcels today,” Billy glanced over to see Goody rubbing his head, which made him feel immediately guilty,

“Uh… hey Eddy,” he took the handheld and scribbled his name on the screen before handing it back and trying not to look at either of the men.

“Think someone’s got you on their Christmas list,” Eddy chuckled as he handed Billy a parcel and a bundle of letters,

“Probably Josh’s family, usually is,” Billy mumbled as he accepted them, he felt _incredibly_ awkward, wanting to hide inside and just let Goody go,

“Well I’d best get on, good seeing you Billy, nice meeting you…” he trailed off as he addressed Goody,

“Goody,” he offered, “Nice to meet you too Eddy, you have a good day now,” Eddy left soon after and Billy felt his face burning with desperate shame. “I should go too,” Goody conceded, pressing a light kiss to Billy’s lips this time before heading down the path after the mail carrier, leaving Billy stood in the doorway, wrapping his cardigan around himself protectively when he realised just how scantily clad he was.

He stood and watched Goody leave, biting his lip and offering a smile when Goody turned to look at him,

“Bye Goody,” he gestured dismissively, Goody snickered and gave a slight wave before turning down the path to walk home. Billy watched until he rounded the corner off of their block, his smile faltered and he sighed, closing the door as he slipped back inside and headed for the stairs, arms full of mail.

“Anything for me?” Josh interrupted his stride and Billy dropped a few letters in his haste to grab the bannister, “Sorry,” Josh muttered habitually as he reached through the bars of the bannister and scooped up two bright red letters, turning them over, “Looks like mom and Michael have sent us Christmas cards,” he held one out to Billy as he sat on the stairs and started to sift through what he still held.

“Only two?” he asked, handing a few letters over to Josh, who separated the ones to his lovers and placed them on the small table with their key bowl,

“I think they’ve accepted that I’m datin’ two people,” he held his card up, displaying the three names on the top line, “Which is pretty cool, hey are you alright?” he asked, pressing his face between the bars and giving Billy a sad look,

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” he asked defensively,

“Cause when Goody said he had to go you looked like he just told you your favourite pet had died,”

“I’ve never had a pet,” Billy countered,

“Not my point…” Josh huffed, “C’mon sit and talk to me,”

“Josh, I am both sat, and talking to you,” Billy gave him a sideways glance, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smirking,

“Ha ha, so funny…” Josh drawled, “come on,” he repeated, easing his face away from the bars and heading for the lounge, Billy heard, rather than saw, when Josh flopped onto the couch, reluctantly pushing off of the stairs and padding into the room.

 

Josh was sprawled out on the couch, Billy sat nearby and settled the parcel and letters in his lap, fiddling with the seal of the box as he avoided looking over,

“What’s in the baaaaahx?” Josh called out,

“Something stupid…” He didn’t truly think it was stupid, just that the idea of spending money he already didn’t have much of on a gift he wasn’t even sure he’d like,

“You bought Goody a Christmas present…” he looked up at Josh, shocked for a half second before growing sheepish and nodding, “Dude that’s _sweet_ ,”

“Yeah but he’s not coming back before Christmas and I was too embarrassed to try give it to him just now,” he also wasn’t sure if there was an invoice in the box, and he didn’t want Goody to know just how much he’d spent given he also spent a lot of time complaining about never having money, “I kind of wish he’d said yes when you asked him…”

“Thought you were asleep,” Josh grinned,

“I think he knew I wasn’t… I think he made up an excuse…” he admitted, picking at the tape on the box.

“I dunno dude, I think he’d only make up an excuse if he thought _you_ didn’t want him there,”

“At the time I didn’t…” he answered, “but the more I thought about it, about what Christmas _means_ …” he trailed off, “the thought of waking up beside him on Christmas day… that would be _amazing_ ,” he felt his cheeks burning,

“There’s always next Christmas,” Josh suggested, “Hell you could go to his, maybe this time next year my two will let their folks know I’m with them and I’ll go away, leaving you and Goody to have not one, but _two_ houses to yourselves,” he winked as he said it, though his expression fell to something akin to pity when Billy scoffed, “What?” Billy didn’t answer, just looked away, bitterness building up in his chest. “You don’t think he’ll want to be with you in a year, do you?”

“I don’t think we’ll be able to keep it a secret for a year, it’s a _fling_ Josh, I would never ask him to pick me over his career… I’d sooner drop out of school,” he muttered the last sentence and widened his eyes in shock when he heard Josh’s quiet ‘oh…’ “I don’t mean—that didn’t come out right,” he hurried out but Josh gave him a look of disbelief, “Shut up,”

“I didn’t say anything,” Josh countered easily, “But I will say this, first relationships are for Now, just enjoy it whilst it’s happening,” Billy huffed a laugh, remembering the words he’d said to himself last night, and how he’d adopted Josh’s accent for it,

“That’s easy for you to say,” Billy began, but Josh interrupted him,

“It is, but someone has to say it dude, so what if things don’t work out with you and Goody, things might not work out with me, Vas, and Emma, and I worry about that every fucking day, that one day they’ll wake up and go ‘why are we with him? He’s annoying and he’s got a bit of an itchy trigger finger, and we love each other so what the fuck is the point of _Josh_ being here?’ But as long as they’re gonna put up with me, I’m gonna enjoy being with them,” he sagged in his seat and Billy felt guilty for not actually knowing any of this.

“And that works?”

“I mean so far so good, right?” Josh beamed at him, “Also please don’t tell anyone about the trigger thing…” he cringed as he said it,

“I don’t think I understood it to be honest,” Billy admitted, he also didn’t want to dwell on it too much lest he _did_ end up understanding,

“Well they’re _really_ hot okay and I just… can’t help it sometimes you know? I jump the gun a little,” his voice pitched as he said it and Billy cast him an exasperated look, “You didn’t want to know that did you…”

“I’m glad you told me,” he said flatly, and Josh looked upbeat for a moment until he realised Billy was being sarcastic, “I’ll take it on board… the enjoy it thing not the premature ejaculation thing,”

“Don’t say it like that,” Josh grumbled, “It’s not _premature,_ I just get excited easy…” Billy huffed a laugh before the two fell into a companionable silence, as silent as Josh was wont to get, whistling and opening his mail, making weird popping noises with his mouth as he read the cards and letters. “Are you okay now? Feeling better?”

“Yeah, I still have you and besides, I can always give this to him _after_ Christmas, it won’t kill me,”

“And I’m sure he won’t dump you before then,” Josh joked, earning a sour look before Billy turned his attention to his own mal, starting with the Christmas card. He opened the envelope, curious when he realised it was a little fatter than a card ought to be, he figured it would probably start singing at him when he opened it, but instead a slender stack of money plopped onto his lap and he glanced at Josh before picking it up and counting it.

“Jesus Christ your mom sent me five hundred dollars,” Billy balked as he finished counting the notes, sat stunned as Josh laughed loudly,

“Aw shit man what am I supposed to get you for Christmas now?”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God shit damn I am sorry this took so long, I've been working on other stuff, typically for money, and just haven't had time but I put a lot into this over the past few days. Enjoy????

By Christmas Eve, their home hadn’t managed to look any more festive, their Christmas cards were in a haphazard pile on the coffee table, and the gifts sent from Emma and Vasquez were piled up beside the TV unit, hastily dumped because if Josh held them too long he’d start trying to figure out what was inside.

Billy had banned Josh from his room and was wrestling with wrapping paper for the first time in almost a decade, “the fuck didn’t I just get _bags_ ,”

_“Is it really that difficult?”_ Emma laughed from the phone on the bed,

“Apparently so…” he muttered, he’d cut the squares perfectly, it was just holding everything together to tape it he was struggling with, which made no goddamn sense,

“ _tape the paper together where it touches first,_ ” Emma supplied helpfully, and Billy could have hit himself over how simple that solution was, managing to neatly wrap the few gifts he had,

“I didn’t think to send yours to you,”

_“That’s fine, you two both have gifts you can’t open til we bring them home,”_ she answered, “ _Josh tells me your boyfriend has visited, says he cooks like a professional,_ ” there was a hint of sing-song to her voice and Billy rolled his eyes,

“I know, keep him,” he huffed, “I’ll try,” he added, sticking a label to the freshly wrapped gift, “Does he tell you guys everything?” he asked,

“ _no! No… of course not…”_ she trailed off, clearly lying, but at least she wasn’t making fun of him, which he was sure Vasquez would do as soon as he got the chance, “ _I’m glad Josh seems to approve though…”_ Emma admitted softly, “ _I know he’s not exactly the most morally clear, but he’s your best friend and he only wants what’s best for you…_ ” she said, Billy stopped wrapping gifts and sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at his phone as she spoke, “ _He seems really nice,”_ he didn’t answer her, just listened to her quiet approval, _“Smart too, to keep up with your nerdy ass_ ,” he laughed when she said it,

“To be honest, he’s smart in a different way to me,” he admitted, “But it’s nice, he could talk about _literally anything_ and I’d happily listen,” he buried his face in his hands when Emma let out an ‘aw’, “Shut up,” he grumbled,

_“Sorry, how’re those presents coming along?_ ” she prompted, changing the subject,

“Getting there, thanks for your help,” Billy looked up as there was a knock on his door,

“Are you on the phone to Emma?” Josh called out through the door, he sounded like a kicked puppy, timid and quiet, not bothering to open the door.

“Yeah?” he called back, “Josh’s at the door,” he said quieter as an explanation,

“Can you get her to call me after?” he asked,

“Can’t you just come in and take the phone? Your gift is wrapped,” Billy offered and the door began to creep open and Josh leant in, peering around the room like he wasn’t supposed to be there. Billy stared at him, watching Josh skulk into the room and pluck the phone off of the bed, “Bye Emma,”

“ _Bye Billy,_ ” Emma laughed before the phone was muffled and they both heard her shouting for Vasquez,

“Try not to get jizz on my phone,” Billy ordered and Josh laughed before sprinting from the room, making Billy immediately regret lending his phone to him.

He was writing the label for Goody’s gift when he looked over to his laptop on the desk, scrambling over and opening up Skype in order to hammer out a quick message to Goody, he wasn’t online but he had it on his phone, so hopefully he’d see it.

_“If you get a message from my cell don’t answer it, Josh has my phone, will call u when I get it back_ ,” he headed back to his bed but his laptop let out a chirp and called him back to the computer chair, sitting down and opening skype, resting his chin in his hand as he read.

_“Didn’t think that dick was yours”_ followed by a quick _“That was a joke by the way, this is the only message I’ve had from you, however am heading to Sam’s I’ll try call you tomorrow but no guarantees, sorry.”_ It wasn’t exactly what he was hoping for, but he laughed and typed a quick ‘have a good time’ back, shutting his laptop down just so he wouldn’t be tempted to keep trying to distract Goody from his prior commitments. He was a little disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to call Goody later, but there were times he told Goody not to call _him_ because he didn’t want the others to know who was calling, so it was only fair he left Goody alone now.

He eventually brought everything downstairs, placing his small slew of gifts down on the coffee table; he hadn’t bought much, it was never really his thing, but the more he looked at the four neatly wrapped packages, the more he regretted getting them. He knew he’d be teased by Josh and the others, and he was _terrified_ about what Goody would think of the gift he’d bought for him, he looked at the simply wrapped present and was half tempted to work on returning it, but his phone landed in his lap,

“Sticky free,” Josh called out, “What’ve you got me?” he asked, immediately poking through the gifts and finding the one with his name,

“None of your business,” Billy huffed, wiping his phone on his sleeve just in case,

“Aw c’mon Billy, let me open it,” Josh turned the package in his hands carefully, listening to it,

“Wait til _Christmas_ you asshat, it’s literally _tomorrow_ ,” Billy chastised, standing and snatching the present away from him, picking the rest of the gifts up and dumping them in the corner.

 

He didn’t _do_ much for the rest of the day, sitting on the couch and watching as Josh sat on the floor trying to prestige in Call of Duty before his prediction of hackers taking down online gameplay for the holidays came to fruition. Billy occasionally threw out comments of encouragement, or discouragement when he started camping, but otherwise he was bored, checking his phone in the hopes that Goody had gotten away from Sam and his relatives. He had messaged Goody since their brief Skype conversation but as evening began, he was wondering if Goody wasn’t answering because he’d said not to, so he glanced over at Josh to see he was too drawn into his game to notice as Billy leant back and smiled, holding his phone aloft to take a selfie. He cringed at the outcome, not really realising he’d thrown up a peace sign til after, but there was something about it that he liked, a sleepy charm that he thought Goody would appreciate, so he thumbed in a quick message of _‘so you know it’s me’_ before hitting send. He kept the phone in his hand a little longer, absently hoping Goody would text back to say he’d caught a break and they could stop and talk some, quickly forcing himself to give up on that thought though,

“Let’s get shitfaced,” he said as he tucked his phone away,

“Huh?” Josh grunted, not even looking away from the screen as he played,

“Let’s get shitfaced, better yet, let’s get so drunk we sleep through Christmas,” he suggested, pressing his bare foot to Josh’s shoulder and nudging him,

“But… if we sleep through Christmas then we can’t watch our film on Christmas day…” Josh paused and peered over his shoulder, brushing Billy’s foot off of it.

“Josh, we have it on DVD…” Billy said slowly, Josh looked confused,

“Blu Ray,” he corrected,

“Whatever, let’s watch it tonight and get drunk, _then_ sleep through Christmas, then when we finally wake up we can do gifts,” he refined his suggestion and watched Josh’s face light up into a grin,

“Get the beer, I’ll set up the film!” Josh declared, almost throwing his controller as he hurried to stand and quit all at once, Billy laughed at him and stood to walk across the couch, hopping off the end and making his way to the kitchen.

His phone buzzed as he was unloading cans and bottles from the fridge into the plastic bowl from the sink, stopping so he could pull it out and check just in case it was Goody,

_G: Gorgeous_

_B: You think so? I can send better if you’d like_

He typed it in and leant his hip against the counter, smiling down at his phone as he awaited a response,

_G: I would like, but I have to get back_

_B: Sure you can’t stay a while?_

He knew he was pushing it, besides he’d just spurred Josh into paying attention to him so he really shouldn’t try to seduce Goody, but he couldn’t help himself.

_G: really can’t chat cher, I’ll try call tomorrow, no promises_.

He sent back a quick ‘ _ok_ ’ and shoved his phone away, he was trying not to take it personally, he wasn’t being brushed off, he’d known Goody would be busy enjoying time with his friends, so all Billy could do was enjoy time with his _own_ friends, friend, _Josh_. He finished collecting beers and carried his spoils into the lounge, Josh was on the couch amid a bundle of blankets, grinning out at him like an idiot.

“Are you ready to save the world with Bruce Willis?” Josh asked, snuggling down into the blankets and looking like a complete idiot to Billy, he smiled back and held up the bowl, watching Josh throw the covers aside and pat the surface beside him, “Join me,” he urged and Billy did as he was told, placing their drinks on the floor and settling in for the film.

 

It would have happened whether they were drunk or not, but the alcohol had definitely helped in getting Billy on his feet too, a beer bottle held up microphone style as the two of them wailed out possibly the worst rendition of Aerosmith’s I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing in the entire universe, even for him and Josh. Billy was loving it, unsteady where he stood, leaning heavily on Josh as they joined together in a blissfully obnoxious duet of the chorus as the credits rolled, barely even getting the words right.

The two of them collapsed against each other on the couch, clinging and laughing in spite of the film’s tone,

“Fuck I love that movie, it’s so _bad_ ,” Josh snickered, slouching against Billy and clinking their beer bottles together, “Hey Billy? You ever think you’d do something like that?” he asked, gesturing to the rolling credits, Billy wasn’t sure what he was alluding to but opted not to think about the wedding photos rolling by,

“I mean, I study physics, I’m relatively fit, I suppose being an astronaut isn’t that crazy an idea, but I’m not that into it,” he shrugged and Josh laughed, giving a slightly drunken snort,

“No, I mean… would you ever _sacrifice_ yourself? For the greater good kinda thing? That something you ever wondered about?” Billy looked from Josh to the screen, cocking his head to the side as he considered it,

“I haven’t really _thought_ about it…” he said slowly, it was hard to say, he supposed for the right reasons he’d lay his life on the line, if he knew it would save _someone_ or if he’d promised to, and he liked to think he’d save someone being assaulted or mugged, though he’d thus far never had to.

“Billy, do you think _I_ would?” Josh asked, meek and morose as he passed the fun-drunk threshold and slurred his way into misery, “I know I can be kind of an ass, and pretty selfish… but you know… I think I’m an okay guy…” he mumbled, leaning heavier on Billy now, downing the rest of his bottle and resting it against his thigh. Billy tried not to laugh, knew Josh was being about as serious as he could manage here because of how painfully _sad_ he looked,

“You’d be like Bruce Willis,” Billy gestured at the screen, “when shit starts to hit the fan and you know that if someone doesn’t do something, it’ll all be over, you’ll go out guns blazing with some stupid fucking one liner or a joke,”

“That’s not entirely from this film,” Josh pointed out, but he was grinning now,

“No but it’s very _you,_ isn’t it?” Billy teased,

“Absolutely, full on explosive outro for this guy,” he thumbed at himself and took another swig of his drink, watching absently as the Blu-ray looped back to the title menu, eyes unfocussed. Billy pulled his phone out to check it, “Anything from lover boy?” Josh asked, Billy thought he was being subtle about his pining, but having been caught he shook his head sullenly and put the phone away, “You’ll see him soon dude,” Josh assured him,

“Am I too needy?” he asked abruptly, cringing at his phrasing, it had bothered him every time he’d sent Goody a message but he wasn’t sure if it was just him making something out of nothing.

“What brought this on?”

“I don’t know, I message him a lot… I miss him…” he admitted, shame colouring his cheeks, Josh stared at him and Billy was expecting an outburst of ‘awww’ but one never came, “I feel like I’m being shitty by trying to message him when he’s at Sam’s…”

“You’re kind of vulnerable right now Bill,” he pointed out, “You’re doing something completely new and I reckon that’s pretty scary,” Billy looked away pointedly, not really willing to admit fear here, “like sure, him leaving isn’t easy this time, and the need you feel to get his attention is kinda unhealthy, but if this relationship is worth it, you’ll work through it and next time he goes away it won’t be quite as hard…” Josh was staring off into space as he spoke, the picture of zen for some reason as he spouted off impressive advice.

“I don’t want there to be a next time…” Billy muttered, he hadn’t meant to actually say it, but there it was and Josh was laughing at him,

“Well he’s a grown man Billy, you’ll have to deal with the fact that he’s got a life outside of your asshole,” Josh snorted into his hand,

“Fuck you Josh,” he bit out at the jab, downing the last of his beer and standing up to leave Josh to his fit of giggles,

“Love you too Billy,” Josh added, “hey bud, can I sleep at yours tonight?” he called out, stopping Billy in his tracks, it was an odd turn of phrase but he knew what it meant, turning slowly and looking at his friend,

“Sure, come on,” he gestured, leaving Josh to drunkenly turn everything off before staggering after him. He stripped down to his pants and collapsed onto his bed, curling up on top of his duvet and huffing when Josh’s body soon joined him, covering him like an overly affectionate Labrador and cuddling him. “Night Josh…” he mumbled into the pillow,

“Night Billy,” Josh echoed, sighing happily as he pinned Billy beneath his mass.

 

Billy fell asleep quickly, though he woke up alone at around mid-afternoon, buried in covers and torn from his sleep by his phone ringing obnoxiously loud. He realised faintly that it was Goody’s tone, and with considerable effort, crawled off of the bed to find his trousers and answer it, trying not to yawn his greeting.

_“Merry Christmas cher,”_ Goody chuckled, “ _sorry about the late call, I only just managed to sneak away, how is your day going?”_ he asked, voice warm and comforting, making Billy roll onto his back on the floor, cradling his phone protectively as he fought through his hangover to smile,

“it’s barely even started,” he admitted with a yawn, earning a soft sigh from Goody,

_“Really?”_

“Yeah, had a late night getting drunk with Josh,” he admitted, “we watched Armageddon,” he added, “It’s our Christmas film,”

_“Interesting Christmas film,”_ Goody noted, _“How did that happen?”_

“I dunno, it was on one Christmas, and we just made a thing out of it…” it had been years ago and they’d joked enough about it that Josh had mentioned it the following year, turning it into a tradition of theirs.

“ _I can’t believe you’re still in bed at this time on Christmas Day_ ,” Goody jabbed,

“Technically I’m on the floor, besides it’s not like I’m having a homecooked meal with my family today,” he shrugged, “we’re ordering takeout,” he added,

“ _Places deliver today?_ ”

“Yes Goody, not everyone celebrates Christmas,” he chastised, rolling his eyes and regretting it when his head throbbed, “Muh…” he grunted miserably,

“ _Aw,_ _do you have a hangover cure in mind too?_ ” Goody asked,

“Yeah, I’ll sort it later,” he yawned, stretching out on the floor, one leg still on the bed as he prompted Goody about his day, smiling to himself as he listened to him talk. Goody’s voice softened as he spoke, affection hanging off of every word whether it was about Sam and his family, or about how much Goody wished they could share some of today, not seeming to mind so much that Billy only contributed the occasional noise of interest or agreement.

Voices grew around Goody and Billy sighed, “Best let you get back,” he said as he heard Goody laughing, the sound muffled by a hand over the phone,

_“Alright looks like dinner is ready, I’ll see you later,”_ Goody said softly,

“Will you now?” he countered, slowly pushing himself up off the floor, figuring he should probably get up to find out where Josh had gotten to,

“ _Tomorrow, maybe, have a good day sweetheart,”_

“You too,” Billy said softly, waiting for Goody to hang up.

It took a lot of effort for Billy to pull on some sweats and head downstairs, dragging his feet the whole while and loathing the shuffle of his cuffs on the floor, but he made it to the kitchen and downed some aspirin and water, taking the glass into the lounge where Josh was fast asleep on the couch, his laptop open on the coffee table with an ended Skype call to his partners on screen. He carefully moved Josh’s feet and sat down, trailing his fingers up and down bare shins, wanting to wake him and undecided on whether he should go for the tickle and risk getting kicked in the face, or pulling one of the many fine, blond looking hairs that were scattered up Josh’s legs. He was just finding the perfect hair when Josh grumbled a “don’t you dare…” at him,

“You ruin all my fun…” Billy huffed, “Merry Christmas Josh,” he added, pulling his hands back defensively when Josh all but launched himself off of the couch to grab the presents and haul them over.

“Dude it’s fucking _Christmas!_ ” Josh cheered as he sat down with a heap of gifts in his lap, starting to sort them between them both, dumping gifts in Billy’s lap and placing gifts for the others on the coffee table,

“It is,” he yawned, carefully stacking the gifts on the floor by his leg, he’d wait for Josh to open his, then he’d see what his friends had gotten for him. Usually it made him feel a bit lousy, getting gifts and not having anything to give in return, despite the fact that his friends didn’t _want_ anything from him, they just liked getting him things, but this year he’d actually put some effort in, carefully selecting things he thought his friends would like. He hadn’t realised how difficult it would be though, his friends had most of the things they wanted, so he had to think outside the box, be _abstract_ with his knowledge of them.

Josh immediately began to tear through paper, unwrapping games, college books, and Blu-ray movies, as well as clothes and a few intimate gifts that he blushed whilst hiding them from Billy, which he was grateful for because he did not need to see anything like that. Billy just sat back and watched, amused and pleased that Josh was happy, though he grew nervous when he got to the present Billy had bought for him,

“Oh yeah, you actually got me something,” Josh gasped,

“I can’t believe you forgot… ass,” Billy grumbled, masking his nerves and watching Josh carefully peel the tape, treating it like some kind of artefact that belonged in a museum. “ _Josh_ ,” he griped, earning a snicker,

“What? This may never happen again, you said so yourself,” he joked, an unfortunate reminder of how fragile and short-lived Billy expected his relationship with Goody to be. He was soon distracted from that morose line of thought by Josh’s unsettling _silence_ as he stared down at the cover of the weathered looking book, “Are these…” he trailed off,

“It’s sort of an anthology,” Billy explained, “Dime Westerns,” he grumbled, feeling stupid now,

“Shit that’s so cool,” Josh gasped, already flipping through at the slew of Dime Westerns, some quite famous, others more obscure, “Aw man thank you!” he let out, placing the book aside and pulling Billy into a hug, stunning him, “Open mine,” he whispered before reaching and grabbing the messily wrapped package,

“Is it cash?” he teased, earning a light slap on the head,

“No, you ass, mom beat me to that one,” he stuck his tongue out and began to fidget, looking from Billy’s face to the present and back again, over and over as he waited for Billy to open it. Josh’s expression was giving him agita, so he sighed and began to unwrap the gift, honestly not sure what to expect that would have his friend so on edge.

Inside the paper was a jewellery gift box, he opened it with some trepidation but was pleasantly surprised by the carefully plaited leather with silver accents, each notch of silver had symbols carved neatly into them that upon closer inspection he realised was Korean,

“ _At the end of hardship comes happiness,_ ” he read the Korean aloud, smiling to himself,

“I might’ve called your mom about it,” he mumbled, embarrassed as he knew what Billy was saying even though he didn’t understand the language,

“It’s great…” he said softly, unclasping the bracelet and trying to fix it around his wrist, struggling until Josh reached over and did it for him,

“Your mom teased me,” Josh grumbled as he synched the clasp, letting Billy adjust how it would sit against his skin, “she called it a friendship bracelet, said ‘like little girls have’, which is kinda rude cause it’s _not_ , those split up like Best, and Friends,” he said, gesturing his explanation, surprisingly okay given he got just as drunk as Billy had. He could imagine his mom making a joke of it, she liked Josh even when his father suspected Josh was the “cause” behind Billy being gay, which was ridiculous in itself because Josh hadn’t realised he was bi until after.

“Thank you,” he said when Josh was done with his rambling, “It’s… I really like it,” he said softly, earning another hug from Josh, being held a fraction tighter than the last time, the embrace lingering,

“I’m glad… you mean the world to me dude…” Josh mumbled, pulling back and coughing into his fist, looking awkward.

The gifts from Emma were all very thoughtful, she had a habit of quietly listening to her friends complain, and buying them the thing they talked about needing but not having, so he ended up with an impressive stationary set including a binder with everything Billy would need to highlight and organise his work, the cover was admittedly littered with calculus equations, but she’d written a note apologising for that one; he loved these things though, had about seven off them under his bed, full of notes and assignment roughs from his earlier Uni years. He placed them carefully aside and moved onto a box from Vasquez, immediately regretting opening it when it turned out to be a bulk pack of condoms and lube, Josh was laughing about it but he figured he’d one up the pair of them, pulling out his phone and holding home. It made a ding at him so he spoke, “Text Vasquez,” he waited to be prompted, “Thanks for the present but we don’t use condoms, send,” the message sent and he looked over to Josh, who looked thoroughly mortified. He cocked an eyebrow in challenge, smirking when Josh gave a nervous laugh,

“Gross,” he grimaced before pressing his hand to his stomach and frowning. Billy soon heard the loud gurgle and realised he was pretty hungry too, “Golden Dragon?” Josh suggested, Billy nodded and stayed put whilst Josh went to fetch a menu, cringing when Vasquez texted him back,

_V: I told you to be safe Loco, what the fuck?????_

He ignored the text, as well as the five or six that followed, and within the hour they were sat eating Chinese food and talking shit to one another, they were back to drinking as they lounged on top of one another, “I can’t believe you let him cum in your ass,” Josh noted idly,

“Jesus Christ, you too?” Billy huffed, “It’s not a big deal,”

“It’s dirty,”

“Josh I’m a former cock-sleeve, I douche myself fucking _daily_ ,” he snapped, cheeks flushing when he realised what he said,

“Oh wow…” Josh blinked, stunned by the confession, Billy was about to tell Josh they were both clean too, but there was a knock at the door, giving him an out to escape this conversation. He shoved Josh’s legs off of his lap and stood up, stomping to the door as he heard Josh say “Wait who the hell is at the door on _Christmas_?”

He flung the door open, surprising himself when he ended up throwing his arms around Goody without hesitation,

“Woah, hey sweetheart,” Goody laughed, easing one arm around Billy, but he was holding something in the other,

“Shit! You’re here! You said tomorrow!” Billy blurted, growing flustered as he pulled away from Goody and tried to not look like he’d just thrown himself at the other man.

“I’ll let you in on a secret,” Goody leant in close, “ _I lied_ ,” he stage-whispered, winking, “Actually I didn’t lie but Sam said I was getting all moon-eyed and it was makin’ him feel ill, so I should come see you,” Billy’s eyes widened, “you know… my secret lover,” he added hurriedly, soothing Billy’s initial panic. Goody stepped closer though, easing his arm around Billy once more and drawing him in for a kiss, sweet and chaste, “Was hoping I could stay if that’s alright with you,” he hummed and Billy smiled, pulling him into the house and shutting the door. He wanted to drag Goody upstairs and strip him down, but he relented, kissing him instead,

“I’m glad you’re here,” he mumbled,

“I’m glad you’re tipsy or I don’t think you’d be half as affectionate as you are right now,” Goody laughed when they parted,  
“You’re probably right,” Billy admitted, happy to blame something other than himself,

“Oh it’s him,” Josh grumbled as he leant through the doorway,

“Merry Christmas to you too, Joshua,” Goody said with a nod, stepping back from Billy to unzip and reach into the bag, taking out a wrapped gift and holding it out to Josh,

“For me?”

“No, I’m just hoping you’ll be a good man-servant and put it under the tree,” he drawled, Josh frowning at him, “Yes, for you,” he sighed, shaking the gift,

“Cool, I didn’t get you anything,” Josh mumbled, carefully unwrapping it,

“Didn’t expect you to,” Goody noted, placing the bag on the floor and encouraging Billy back into his arms for an embrace, the two watching as Josh revealed a book, “I noticed that one of your sources was suspiciously quoted all above the pay wall, and you seemed really interested when we talked about it,” he said with a shrug,

“Oh wow… man this is cool, thank you!” he beamed, turning over the book in his hands, Billy was too busy inhaling Goody’s scent to notice, but the book was about the soldier from their Extra Credit work. Billy didn’t really pay attention after that but Josh soon retreated into the lounge and Goody was no longer in his arms, but he had taken a hold of his hand,

“Fuck…” Billy grunted, Goody frowned at him, “Do you want a drink? Coffee? Beer?” he offered, leading Goody and his gift holding night bag into the kitchen regardless of his answer,

“I wouldn’t mind a coffee,” Goody said as he placed the bag on the table, “been a long day,” Billy set up the coffee machine and looked to see Goody fidgeting with his bag nervously,

“Hang on,” Billy blurted and darted from the room, getting halfway up the stairs before remembering he’d brought Goody’s gift _down_ already. He sulked into the lounge and snatched the box up, signalling to Josh that they needed a few minutes before returning to Goody a little sweatier than he’d wanted to be, even when he was just in sweats. “I got you something,” he said, wincing as he accidentally slammed the box onto the table in front of Goody before retreating across the room to wait for the coffee pot to heat up.

 

He watched as Goody unwrapped the gift, leaning nervously on the counter as the paper fell away to reveal the carefully packaged flask, it was antique, emblazoned with a fleur du lis, though there was a hole in it,

“It was found in the ruins of a church, it’s not rare or anything cause a lot of soldiers had them, usually officers, so they can be bought… but I thought you might like it, cause I saw you didn’t have one, it’s been authenticated too,” he rambled as Goody turned the flask over in his hands, his expression pensive as he studied it and the plastic wrapped certificate. He hated it, Billy was sure, there was probably a reason he’d never gotten one and Billy had gone and gotten him one anyway,

“I love it,” Goody said wistfully, “God Billy this is _awesome_ ,” he carefully placed the gift beside his bag, crossing the room and drawing Billy into his arms, kissing him with so much emotion behind it that Billy felt nervousness crawling up his spine, he slid his arms around Goody and kissed back just as hard, eternally relieved that he liked the gift, “I… when I found out you didn’t do Christmas I thought you wouldn’t get me anything, this is so much more than I ever could have expected,” Goody admitted when they parted,

“I do Christmas, it’s just… not the way _you_ do it,” he laughed, taking that as an admission that Goody hadn’t thought to get him anything,

“I feel awful,” there it was, “I kind of got you a joke present, I wanted to make you laugh even if you weren’t that into the holidays,” Billy let out a soft ‘aw’ as Goody eased out of his arms and went to his bag, unzipping it once more and pulling out another gift, garishly wrapped and soft, offering it to Billy and waiting.

He tore the paper open and found three carefully folded t-shirts, a white one, a grey one, and a green one, Goody took the paper from him as he unfolded the shirts, casting them across the kitchen table so he could see what was emblazoned on the front of them. He looked at each one, sighing heavily through his nose and glancing at Goody, then back to the t-shirts, the green one said “Gravity is such a Downer”, the grey one said “Physics: Why shit does stuff”, and the white one, which he thought was his favourite already, had an equation and a diagram on it, subtitled with ‘No flux given’.

“I figured you liked wearing the ones _I_ have…” Goody explained with a gesture, “They seem so stupid compared to what you got me, I’m sorry,”

“These are _amazing,”_ he said before burying his face in his hands, unable to stop himself from laughing at the three t-shirts, “Fucking hell Goody…” he let out, muffled by his hands, he felt Goody’s arms slip around him from behind,

“You like them?” Goody asked, voice ever so timid,

“Fuck yes,” Billy answered, turning his head and kissing Goody’s cheek gently, “In fact,” he said as the coffee pot announced its success and he untangled himself from Goody’s grasp, “I’ll wear one now,” he picked up the grey one and pulled it on, it wasn’t fitted, which he supposed was the point, “These are your size?” he asked,

“Figured that’s how you liked them,” Goody offered bashfully, Billy chuckled quietly and gave a massive sigh, cupping Goody’s face and kissing him, slow and longing, pushing til he was almost sat on the table with Billy pulled close.

“Aw,” Josh cooed, startling them apart, “You know I’m fully aware you guys bone, right? Hell, today I found out y’all don’t even use rubbers, you don’t have to freak out cause I saw you swappin’ spit,”

“Do you have to make it sound like that?” Billy groaned,

“He knows we don’t use…” Goody trailed off,

“That’s not important…”

“I’m his _best friend_ , of course I know,” Josh scoffed, Billy made an odd grumbling noise before turning to pour the coffee, tuning both of them out when Josh complimented the t-shirts and Goody proceeded to gush about his flask. It was cute, but Billy’s phone was beginning to ring, “Someone’s popular today,” Josh side-eyed as Billy pulled out his phone,

“Ah shit…” he muttered, it was his mom, his mom _never_ called on Christmas Day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter to apologise for the wait, I had some trouble with the end of this one but like how it turned out. Enjoy!

“Mom?” he greeted, concern etched into his features as he headed into the lounge and sat cross-legged in the corner of the couch, huddling himself up as his worry grew,

“ _Hellooo_! _Merry Christmas angel_ ,” his mom called out, her English sounded a bit clumsy because she clearly was not sober,

“Is everything okay?” he heard giggling and muffled Korean, “[Is dad there?]” he switched easily to Korean, aiming for privacy even as he glanced to see the others were still in the kitchen talking,

_“[we just got home, so he’s getting changed,]”_ his mom sighed happily, Billy’s concern waned and he was glad to know his dad wasn’t likely to try talk to him,

“[Did you have a nice date?]” he asked,

“ _[I did! Your father is such a sweetheart, he bought me flowers, we went to our favourite restaurant,]”_ Billy was beaming, he liked how happy she sounded, his dad was an ass sometimes but he romanced the hell out of his mom, treated her well even when they disagreed on Billy.

“[When did the drinking start?]” he teased, earning a snicker, glancing up when Goody appeared in the doorway,

_“[When your father opened his gift from me,]_ ” she giggled,

“Sorry about that sweetheart, got a little carried away,” Goody uttered quietly as he sat beside Billy and pressed a kiss to his temple,

_“[Sweetheart? Who’s calling you that?]”_

“[Just my boyfriend, is this just a social call or did you need something mom?]” he asked, staring blankly at the far wall when he heard his mother gasp at what he’d said,

“[ _Like a_ boyfriend _boyfriend? A partner?]_ ”

“[Moooom,]” he whined, covering his face with a hand as he grew embarrassed, “[We’re not _married_ , he’s just my boyfriend, we’re dating I guess?]” he cringed, glancing at Goody past his hand,

_“[You guess?]_ ” she was frowning, he could hear it, he could also hear his dad in the background but couldn’t make out what he was saying.

“[We don’t exactly go on dates, but we spend time together,]” he mumbled, casting another glance at Goody who was staring pointedly at his phone, clearly trying not to listen even though he didn’t understand Korean.

He heard his mom fiddling with the phone, his parents arguing drunkenly about how to put the phone on speaker, hearing his dad say over and over ‘boyfriend?’ and starting to worry, he let out a grumble and shifted so he was leaning on Goody’s shoulder, not ready for this conversation with his dad.

“[ _is it on? Billy can you hear me? It’s your father,]”_ his dad was speaking loudly,

“ _[don’t shout Lee]”_ his mom chastised with a giggle,

“[I hear you father,]” Billy mumbled,

“ _[You have a boyfriend? You spent Christmas together?]_ ” his dad asked, he fidgeted a little and was pleased when Goody idly shifted his hand, offering it to him as he read his e-mails for probably the first time today.

“[No!]” he protested, “[I mean yes, I have a boyfriend, but we didn’t spend Christmas together,]”

“ _[Son it is Christmas…]”_

“[I know, he just showed up,]” he muttered, “[he wanted to drop off some gifts and I asked him to stay, we didn’t have a _Christmas date_ ,]” he explained, his mom was ‘aww’ing and his dad was silent, he definitely didn’t want his parents thinking he and Goody had celebrated Christmas _together_ ,

“ _[You should’ve spent Christmas with him, that’s important!]”_ his mom chastised, his dad humming in a way that almost sounded like agreement,

“[Mom I’ve been dating him for a few _months_ , besides I spent Christmas with Josh, like I always do,]” he huffed, noticing that Goody was smiling just based off of his _tone_ ,

_“[That’s enough time! You should have spent Christmas with him, Christmas is a time to spend with your… partner…]”_ there was that word again _, “[go on a date, show him you care, don’t waste another Christmas day with Joshua, you never know what could happen,]”_ his dad reprimanded, Billy didn’t have much time to think about it when his mom started talking again,

_“[Lee calm down, Billy knows what he’s doing…]”_ she trailed off before addressing Billy again _, “[Billy? Is he nice?]”_ his mom asked, voice meek and uncertain,

“[Yeah…. Yeah he’s really nice mama…]” he sighed,

_“[Are you happy?]”_ his dad asked, his tone taking a similar one to his mom’s, making him worry even more in spite of his embarrassment,

“[Am I… happy?]” he asked, sitting up a little and looking at Goody, “[Yeah… yeah I am…”] he smiled when Goody looked at him and dipped in for a little kiss as his father spoke again,

_“[Son do you… is he… do you love him?]”_

“[Yeah…]” he hummed against Goody’s lips, “[Yeah, I love him…]” he admitted dreamily, stealing another kiss. His parents gasped and he realised what he’d just said, quickly tucking his head under Goody’s chin, an arm slipping around him to give his shoulder a squeeze, “[I have to go,]” he blurted, half tempted to hang up then and there, but his dad called out and stopped him,

_“[We’re happy for you Billy,]”_ his father said. Billy felt a chill run through his body at the words, confusion and confliction bubbling up inside him, fogging up his already reeling brain, _“[I mean that,]”_ there was an odd noise and his dad became slightly louder, now off of speaker and holding the phone to his ear from the sound of things, _“[I know we haven’t seen eye to eye about…_ this _, but I am happy for you… I spoke to someone about this, someone like you,]”_ gay, he assumed, _“[One of my employees, he… told me about it, it’s a long story, he told me about his own father, that he had died still treating his son the way I’ve treated you, I don’t want that, I realised that I was wrong, that you weren’t the one who needed to change_ ,]” Billy was rigid against Goody, silent as he listened to his father speak, convinced he had just fallen into another plane of existence, _“[Son I needed to change, and I needed to tell you this… and I will need to tell you again… because I am very drunk… and I am very proud of you, I’d like to tell you that to your face,]”_ his dad was rambling now and Billy was fully sinking into the Twilight Zone, listening with a very confused look on his face, _“[I am proud of you for not changing, despite the pressure I put on you to do so, and I… hope you are very happy with your…_ friend _… partner…]”_

“[Okay…]” he answered after a pause, “[Thanks?]” he grimaced as he said it, he honestly didn’t know how to react to this, or his earlier confession about Goody,

_“[Your mother says she wants to meet him, I do too,]”_ he added and Billy rubbed at his face,

“[I really have to go…]” he muttered, exchanging goodbyes with his parents before hanging up and hugging Goody a little tighter.

 

He was completely silent as they sat there, Goody was still fiddling with his phone as Billy tried to process what had happened, opting to _ignore_ his own feelings in favour of thinking about what his father had said. He’d only ever heard his dad talk that much when he was being shouted at, used to rants and expressions of disappointment and shame, so for his dad to have said so much, and for all of it to be _positive_ , Billy was just dumbstruck.

“You okay Cher? Everything alright with your folks?” he asked and Billy frowned at his phone in his lap, realising it still said ‘Mom – Call Ended’ on the screen,

“Yeah it just… no… not really…” he admitted, “I think my dad just… I don’t know… he just told me he was proud of me,” he said quietly, earning a gentle squeeze,

“That’s great!” Goody kissed the top of his head after he spoke,

“Is it?” Billy asked, “I… _resent_ him Goody, I’ve resented him for _years_ , hated him… and now I don’t know how to feel… I think I’m dissociating…” he laughed bitterly,

“Well what did he say?”

“That he’s proud I didn’t go straight when he tried to guilt trip me into it for half a decade I think…” he frowned, Christ had his dad really _said_ that? Not in quite that way, but he was apparently okay with his gay son now, even if he couldn’t say the word ‘gay’,

“Oh wow… wow that’s huge…” Goody noted, “I’d kill to have my daddy say that…” he sighed wistfully,

“You can have mine if you want,” Billy mumbled, “I’d kill to not have my entire world thrown on its ass on Christmas day…” he added, making Goody laugh, “This is such bullshit,” he huffed, “that’s not fair, he isn’t allowed to be the better man in this,” he was getting upset, hugging Goody tighter as he fumed quietly, “he’s spent _years_ making me feel like shit, and now he gets to shrug all that off with ‘oh I’m okay with you now’, this is just him being a smug prick and one upping me,”

“Now sweetheart I think you’re reading into it a little bit,” Goody offered, there was a hint of amusement in his voice but he was obviously trying to mask it.

“Whose side are you on?” he snapped, realising he was taking this out on the wrong person and huffing,

“Nobody’s, I’m an academic, all sides have points worth exploring and understanding, though not always empathising,” he dismissed as Billy sat up and stared blankly at him, “But regardless, nobody said you have to forgive him, that’s not what it’s about, I mean hopefully some day you _can_ , but right now? You just have to sit back and let him prove what he’s said,” he explained and Billy sighed, he was right about that,

“I need time… and a drink,” he gave Goody another squeeze and went to ease out of his arms,

“Want me to get you a beer?” Goody offered, getting ready to stand,

“I think we have tequila,” he definitely wanted to get drunk,

“Tequila? Really?”

“I want to forget this conversation happened,” he huffed, he also wanted to forget what he’d said about Goody to his parents,

“Well alright, but I think it’s one worth remembering,” Goody pressed a kiss to Billy’s forehead after standing, murmuring against his skin before heading for the door. Josh was leaning in the doorframe, Billy had no idea how long he’d been there and he didn’t rightly care, he was just happy when Josh moved out of the way and let Goody past. Josh gave him a weird look,

“What?” he squinted at Josh, who just gave an elaborate shrug before moving into the room to sit down,

“Nothin’, just… thought I heard the L word,” he said, feigning innocence, “Well... the _s_ word,” he amended with a sly look,

“I was talking to my _parents_ , I’m allowed to tell them I care about them,” he gritted through his teeth, cheeks dark,

“Alright, my bad,” Josh defended, though he didn’t look convinced, “Have you told _him_?” he asked in a whisper, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Goody wasn’t there, they could hear him clanking around in the kitchen,

“Shut up, please,” he implored, expression desperate enough to make Josh reel,

“Okay,” he mumbled, zipping his mouth and offering a smile, though Billy just scowled at him, waiting for Goody to return with his tequila, clapping eagerly when he brought the whole bottle.

“You’re a saint,” he praised when Goody handed him a small glass and poured some in, doing the same for Josh,

“Looks like it’s for sipping,” Goody noted as he sat down, reading the back of the bottle as he poured himself a glass,

“Yep,” Billy hummed after doing exactly that,

“I wasn’t expecting it is all,” he said, placing the bottle on the coffee table and sitting back, easing his arm around Billy’s shoulders. “Who’s is it?” he asked,

“It’s Vasquez’,” Josh offered, “But he doesn’t mind us drinking it,” he added, pulling out his phone,

“Is that you checking?” Goody asked with a chuckle, tasting the drink and giving the glass an intrigued look,

“No this’s me ordering another bottle cause I don’t think this one is gonna last…” Josh grumbled, tapping furiously at his phone.

 

He was right about the bottle, they finished it between them, Billy and Goody helping each other up the stairs, whilst Josh never actually made it out of the lounge, instead settling to pass out on the floor under a pile of blankets, cuddling the empty tequila bottle and murmuring about Vasquez, which Billy noted seemed slightly questionable.

Goody was chuckling as they went, gripping the bannister like there was no tomorrow as they staggered up to Billy’s bedroom, stripping one another off and soon tumbling onto the bed together; Goody pulled Billy down on top of him and into a kiss.

“You’re eager,” Billy slurred, shifting to straddle Goody’s hips, leaning down over him and resting his forehead against the pillow beside Goody’s head, groaning a little as his head swam,

“Always,” Goody hummed, chuckling when Billy gave a weak belch and smoothed his body out on top of Goody’s, lying fully on him, “but someone’s sleepy,” Goody noted, Billy mumbled something in response, curling his arms around Goody and nuzzling at his neck. He was still dwelling on that phone call, thanks to Goody he was coping better with his dad’s admission of pride, but he couldn’t get past the fact that he had just told his _parents_ that he was in love, up until that phone call he hadn’t really known he was in the first place.

It was true though, _God_ it was true, and it was overwhelming and painful to think about, brought tears to his eyes the more he thought about it, he tried to ignore it but with Goody so close it was hard, reluctantly he peeled himself off of Goody’s body, shifting to his side and scooting towards the bedroom wall, leaving space between them.

“Cher?” Goody asked quietly,

“I don’t… I don’t want to be touched right now…” Billy mumbled, but Goody was drunk, snickering as Billy felt a foot trailing up his calf. “Stop it,” he huffed, not very convincing with a smile tugging at his features, he kicked at Goody’s foot and settled, letting out an exaggerated scoff when the foot returned and tickled his skin, “ _Goody_ ,” he warned,

“What?” Goody slurred, hooking his leg around Billy’s as he scooted closer and started to trail his fingers delicately over sensitive ribs. Billy let out an embarrassing snort as he slapped at Goody’s hands and tried to disentangle himself from sluggishly tickling feet, Goody was laughing now, pressing his face to the back of Billy’s neck and kissing lightly as he continued to tickle. Billy turned in his arms, earning a slightly startled “oop” from Goody before he pinned him to the bed,

“I said stop,” Billy loomed over him, dipping in for a kiss and smiling as he did so, to show he was on the same page as Goody now, and not withholding consent.

“Or what?” Goody challenged, pushing his hips up and rubbing his half-hard cock against Billy through their underwear,

“Or I’ll _fuck_ you,” he threatened, “fuck you til you don’t have the energy to be an ass,”

“Well if that’s what’s on the table,” Goody shrugged, starting to fight Billy’s grasp on his wrists, managing to work one hand free and hurry it into Billy’s armpit, tickling so suddenly that Billy cried out in his haste to grab that roaming hand and slam it into the pillow. He moved the other to cross it and pinned Goody’s wrists with one hand, leaning heavily on him as he leant in for a kiss,

“Oh you want that? You want me to slick you open and fuck you?” he asked,

“If you’re into it, hell yeah,” Goody beamed, “Thought you were a bottom through and through, colour me pleasantly surprised,” he added, Billy didn’t answer though, instead leaning over to his bedside table and pulling the drawer, rummaging for lube, “Can you wear a condom? I’m uh… not keen on the uh… _wet_ ,” Goody blushed as he spoke, Billy looked back at him and nodded, grabbing a string of condoms from the drawer of his side table, checking the dates casually. He set them on the bed and fetched a bottle of lube, slightly tacky from some hastier usage in the past,  
“You’re cute,” Billy chuckled, loving the tint of pink staining Goody’s cheeks, he moved to kiss him, placing the bottle with the strip of rubbers, releasing his wrists in favour of teasing his fingers under the waistband of Goody’s boxers. He pressed a kiss to the quivering, soft muscle of Goody’s abdomen, listening to him giggle drunkenly, “ticklish Goody?” he asked, blowing the fair hair trailing down to the elastic, kissing along that soft path and easing Goody’s boxers down, exposing more skin to kiss.

“mm get to the good part sweetheart,” Goody rumbled through his laughter,

“Not enjoying this?” he asked, kissing the soft hair once more, nuzzling his face against Goody’s hard cock through the fabric of his boxers,

“M’tired and drunk,” Goody lamented, “and horny,” he added with a yawn, tapering off into a satisfied little “ohhh,” when Billy wrapped a hand around his cock through fabric. “Billy please,” Goody sighed, sinking into the pillows, melting happily as Billy finally eased his boxers down and gave his cock a quick squeeze and a lick, Billy felt reinvigorated, the prospect of working Goody open and fucking him giving him a second wind for the night. Goody moved sluggishly as Billy pulled his boxers down his thighs and pushed his legs up higher, exposing his ass, “There we go…” Goody encouraged, smoothing his hands down his body and toying with his cock lazily.

Billy rolled his eyes at how blatantly comfortable Goody was, just slowly jerking off and letting Billy do all the work, but he didn’t mind so much, kissing Goody’s inner thigh before sitting up and pouring lube on his fingers. Goody flinched at the chilly contact but Billy persisted, massaging and warming the lube against the tight muscle, feeling it twitch and relax, half tempted to suck Goody off whilst he did it, but Goody seemed content how he was.

 

Goody’s reactions were pure bliss for Billy, moaning and pleading quietly as Billy pushed a finger deep into him, trying to find that sweet spot in the hopes of making him louder, he had a second finger in when he finally found it, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves and eliciting beautiful sobs of pleasure from him. “Oh Billy… fuck… I… god…” Goody panted, curling his legs around Billy as he shifted up his body, arm trapped between them, continuing to spread Goody’s desperate hole, “Feels so good,” he hummed, not nearly as hyperactive as Billy tended to be, but it was nice, interesting, to see Goody unravelling slowly, his muscles weak and his body shifting on tender pulses of electricity rather than the overwhelming instinctual _need_ Billy often felt.

He was thorough with his fingering, fucking Goody on three fingers until he was rocking and moaning beneath him, hands weakly scrabbling at Billy’s wrists, so he sat back, easing his fingers free and carefully prying a condom from its packet, rolling it onto his cock and giving it a stroke with lube slick fingers, “Ready?” he asked, Goody nodded, eyes closed as he bit his lip and tried to spread his legs wider. Billy aligned his cock with Goody’s twitching asshole, rubbing the tip against that pulsing dip until Goody was hissing out quiet pleas for more, he hooked an arm under one of Goody’s knees, pushing his cock against Goody’s rim, releasing the grip he had on his own cock and leaning over Goody’s body. “Up,” he ordered and Goody reluctantly let go of his cock, crossing his wrists above his head and smiling when Billy leant a hand on them, pinning him and pushing deeper, Goody’s eyes fluttered closed again and he let out a low exhale of a moan, arching off the bed a fraction and tightening his legs around Billy’s hips, spurring him on.

“Yeah…” Goody sighed, squirming a little before settling his hips into a slow, careful rolling, trying to take Billy deeper whilst rubbing his cock between them, Billy pushed his hips more, surprised when Goody gave a soft “mmm” and met him half way, taking Billy’s cock to the hilt without much more than a slight crease of his brow.

Billy stilled, looking down at Goody’s relaxed face, the lazy, open mouthed smile, the way his lashes fluttered as he moved his hips and rode Billy from beneath him, he was dumbstruck by just how beautiful Goody was, even with laugh lines and a smattering of grey hinting at his beard, his ever-so-slightly uneven teeth moving to catch his lower lip.

“Goody…” he gasped, leaning in to kiss him, pushing deeper then starting to fuck him, torturously slow but Goody didn’t seem to mind, kissing him back and matching his pace beautifully, and as much as Billy liked the sight of Goody with his hands pinned, he couldn’t help but trail his hand down Goody’s soft wrists, slipping his other arm from under Goody’s leg and moving both hands to his face, scratching through coarse beard as he pushed their mouths together and kissed him hotly. Goody’s arms immediately slid around Billy’s neck, wrists crossed loosely as he kissed him back, the two still shifting together in their lazy, drunken lovemaking, making soft, pleased little noises in the backs of their throats.

He could have done this all night, but the drunken haze wanted him to sleep and Goody’s eyes were tired slits, his little moans weren’t held back by modesty or sobriety, falling against Billy’s lips like a quiet prayer. With some reluctance he quickened his pace, kissing Goody’s open mouth and pushing his hand between them, taking Goody’s cock in hand and pumping it in time with his new pace, Goody held him tighter, burying his face in Billy’s neck as soon as their lips parted, gasping and panting, painfully close. Billy’s hips were already stuttering, he hunched himself over Goody’s body and gritted his teeth, not letting much more than a groan pass his lips as he filled the condom, continuing to give Goody’s cock a jerk until he spurted hot cum between them.

“Ohhh Billy,” Goody hummed as he came down from his high, letting his legs fall wide, sagging into the covers and looking sleepily up at Billy, “Damn that hit the spot,” he shivered as he said it, Billy eased himself from within Goody, removing and tying the condom, not having anywhere particularly creative to put it, choosing to leave it on the side table for now. He shifted to Goody’s side, sated and tired, Goody’s eyes had drifted closed and he was almost snoring, lying now with his hands resting on his stomach in a patch of smeared cum, Billy huffed a laugh through his nose and leant in to kiss Goody’s brow gently,

“Goodnight,” he uttered, Goody gave a little grunt of acknowledgement before giggling to himself and drifting off again. Billy lay and watched him sleep for a few moments, his leg eased over Goody’s, body pressed to Goody’s side, he moved his hand to cover one of Goody’s, their fingers threading together easily as he rested his head on the pillow and let himself nod off.

 

Goody was still in their home on New Year’s Eve when Josh knocked on the door and strolled right in, “Ew,” Josh greeted, scrunching up his nose,

“What?” Billy grunted, not bothering to open his eyes, he knew Josh couldn’t see anything too intimate, the covers were over them and even if they weren’t Billy was doing a fine job of acting as a form of modesty for Goody, draped over him like a rather large cat after a feed, only his feed had been a second round with Goody that morning.

“You got a side table full of dirty condoms dude, that’s _so_ fucking gross,” he grumbled, the door shut and they were left alone for about twenty seconds when Josh returned and threw a small, empty trash can at them on the bed.

“ _Josh_ ,” Billy growled, sitting up and glaring at him, grabbing the can ready to throw it back but Goody stopped him,

“Easy cher,” Goody laughed, prying the can from his white-knuckled grip and placing it on the floor beside the bed, taking a moment to shove the three tied rubbers and their wrappers off the side table into it, grimacing at first but blushing when Billy caught his gaze and raised a _very_ satisfied eyebrow.

“Stop fucking him with your eyes Billy,” Josh piped up, about to continue when Billy interrupted,

“Then _leave_ ,” he bit out, laughing when he realised he was being a little too snappy at his friend,

“Fine… wait shit… Emma called, she and Vas are on their way home,” he hurried out, remembering what he’d come in for,

“What? Shit, when did she call?” he asked, throwing the sheets around with no real purpose, only really managing to tangle him and Goody up even more,

“Like an hour ago,” Josh grumbled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, “and before you get mad, you guys were fuckin’ _pretty_ loud, I did not wanna walk in on my teacher balls deep in my best friend,”

“You wouldn’t have,” Billy muttered, making Goody flush pink again and laugh nervously, flustered by the insinuation. “Shit…” he sighed miserably, “Goody you have to go,”

“I know, I know,” Goody sighed, leaning off the bed, holding the covers close as he found a random pair of underwear from the floor, not caring if it was his or Billy’s. He wrangled them on under the covers and Billy started to fuss over him, disrupting him to kiss him and apologise for kicking him out like this,

“You’re welcome by the way,” Josh huffed, still leaning in the doorway when Goody got up and found Billy some underwear,

“Huh?” Billy grunted,

“I’m betraying my girlfriend by doing this, she said not to tell you, cause I might’ve slipped and said your _boyfriend_ was here,” he mumbled,

“Thanks Josh,” Billy sighed, feeling a layer of guilt settling on his shoulders as he sat on the bed, toying with the briefs Goody had tossed at him, “You didn’t have to do that,”

“I did though, my best friend is having a secret affair with our teacher and our friends don’t know,” he explained flippantly, trying to alleviate but adding more guilt to Billy’s lot,

“Thank you, Joshua,” Goody said quite deliberately, Josh took the hint and nodded, awkwardly side stepping back out of the room, leaving them alone. “Are you okay?” Goody asked,

“I feel bad…” Billy admitted, “I’m making him _lie_ to them…” it hadn’t really occurred to him before, but he’d been doing it from the beginning and only now he was starting to realise how shitty a thing that was.

“You’re not _making_ him, he’s… choosing to support you,” Goody said, he didn’t sound convinced though, “If you want me to stay…” his voice was barely audible as he said it, like he was already resigned to Billy saying no, which he did, loudly, before apologising.

“It’s… I’m not _ashamed_ of this I…” he trailed off, “your _job_ , my _grades_ , I… don’t think we should risk that,” he stood up and let the underwear fall to the floor, crossing the room to embrace Goody, drawing him into a kiss, “You understand, right?” he asked, more guilt hitting him in waves,

“Of course, I just wanted to help,” Goody smiled, kissing him again and easing his hands down Billy’s body, cradling his ass in warm palms, “Shame we can’t celebrate the new year together,” he said with a grope,

“What’ll you do?” Billy asked, wishing they could,

“Sam’s probably got something going on,” Goody said with a shrug, “Or I can contact my Other Friends, of which I have _many_ ,” he chuckled, Billy laughed too, resting against him.

“Good job I don’t get jealous,” Billy murmured, kissing Goody’s lips lightly, scrunching his nose up in annoyance when Goody started laughing outright, “What?”

“Sorry darling, I just find that amusing,” he teased, Billy pushed from his arms, expression relaxed but judgemental as he stared at Goody, arms folded and hip cocked, “Now you’re not going to throw a little tizzy at me, are you?” Goody asked, stepping closer, moving his hands to Billy’s hips once more, “Cher, Sweetheart, _Boo_ ,” he beamed between kisses, Billy maintained his unimpressed, scathing expression as Goody pressed their lips together, but his fingers trailed up to Billy’s ribs and he jerked as his expression broke and he laughed.

“ _Boo_?” Billy asked, smiling as he tamed his laughter,

“Don’t like it?” Goody hummed, hands returning to Billy’s hips, smoothing his thumbs over the hard line of his pelvis. “Cutie pie?” Billy definitely didn’t like that, “Honey bee,”

“Why are you doing this to me?” Billy asked,

“Wasting time, I… don’t want to go, not when you look like _that_ ,” he stepped back and gestured at Billy’s naked body, eyeing his cock and idling from foot to foot, clearly thinking about where it had already been twice today. “Not now I’ve found out you top as good as you bottom,” they hadn’t really talked about it after Christmas night, and when Billy had tried to be on top this morning Goody had laughed, admitting he’d thought it was a dream, that Billy had probably blown him and fingered him a little like he did on occasion, so Billy felt it was about time to come clean on that account.

“So… funny story…” he laughed nervously, moving to pick up the briefs Goody had given him earlier, pulling them on and sitting down, Goody frowned and moved to sit beside him, taking his hand like Billy was about to admit he was terminal or having an affair. “I… _really_ like topping,” he admitted, “like for me, bottoming was what I do when I’m stressed out, when just fucking isn’t enough, and then I found _you_ when I was on the prowl and…” he gave a shrug and looked at Goody,

“Seriously?” Goody asked, disbelieving,

“Yep…” Billy actually blushed,

“And you’ve spent what, almost four months…” he trailed off,

“Yep,” Billy interrupted, Goody looked in absolute shock at that, which just made Billy laugh, “I like both with you though…” he sighed, “seeing you just… melt underneath me like that?” he trailed off and bit his lip, picturing the lazy way Goody took cock, “dopey little smile on your face as you look up at me,” he gave a chuckle and looked across to Goody, Goody’s hand came up to his cheek, cupping it and angling their faces together,

“Everything you do makes me happy,” Goody sighed, inching in for a kiss, their lips barely touching before Billy pulled back,

“You uh… need to go…” he eased his hand from Goody’s and gestured at his wrist as if he was wearing a watch, he then jumped up, grabbing one of his new t-shirts and pulling it on, smoothing the white fabric over his chest and showing off to Goody,

“ _Gorgeous_ ,” Goody sighed happily, fetching his own clothes now, stuffing a few things into the bag he’d brought with him, it didn’t take him long to pack up and he was soon hovering in the doorway, being groaned out of the house by Josh who just wanted them to stop kissing _like that_. Billy followed him out and watched him straddle his bike,

“I’ll call you,” Billy promised as he approached Goody, “before midnight, we’ll celebrate it like that,” he bent down and kissed him before he could put his helmet on,

“Alright cher,” Goody smiled, kissing him one more time with a backing track of Josh pretending to vomit. “I’d best go before he makes himself sick,” he shot a look at Josh who played innocent and pretended he hadn’t just had his fingers down his throat,

“Yeah… see you,” Billy said softly, stepping back and watching as Goody made sure his things were secure and left them.

“You’re so gay,” Josh sighed when Billy shoved awkwardly past him to get back inside,

“No shit,” he laughed, giving Josh a withering look when he followed him in, “Don’t,” he warned, “I will break your nose again,”

“My nose! How am I supposed to kiss my lovers after such a long time away from them if my nose is broken?” he gasped, holding a hand to his chest as he acted scandalised,

“Like I care, don’t talk about my feelings, or lack thereof,” Josh gave him a sceptical look but Billy ignored it, retreating to his room as they anxiously awaited the return of their friends.

 

He heard the car but was sat on his bed reading a textbook, revising and adding detail to some of his class notes, so he didn’t move, Emma came to him anyway, knocking on the door and opening it a crack regardless of the fact that Billy didn’t invite her in. She looked sheepishly curious, looking around the room before her expression fell to a look of disappointment,

“He’s not here?” she asked,

“Good to see you too Emma,” Billy answered, looking up at her blankly, “he left about an hour ago,” he lied, it wasn’t that long ago but it definitely seemed less like Josh had tattled that way,

“Sorry, I was just excited to try and meet him, how are you Billy?” she asked, pushing into the room and sitting down next to him, toying with a strand of hair that had fallen from the loose bun he’d shoved his hair into, she tucked it behind his ear and he smiled at her.

“I’m okay,” he said softly, “I’m really good actually,” he added, and it looked like Emma was about to ask something else when Josh and Vasquez poured into the room, dumping a bag on the floor before hopping onto his bed and surrounding him,

“Heey! You ran straight up here, didn’t even kiss me hello,” Josh protested, aiming to pin Emma but it reversed very quickly, Billy watched in amusement as Josh was pinned to the bed by her, she gave him a very chaste kiss on the forehead. Vasquez sided with Josh though, trapping Emma between them and helping Josh get his proper kiss,

“Can you guys not do that on my bed?” Billy asked,

“Feelin’ left out Loco?” Vasquez sat up as he asked it, grabbing the front of Billy’s t-shirt and trying to pull him in for a kiss,

“Stop it!” Billy balked, prying Vasquez’ fingers from the front of his t-shirt and smoothing it out, making sure it hadn’t been stretched, “You ass, you could’ve fucked up my shirt,” he was content it was okay but he still wasn’t happy about it,

“Is that new?”

“It’s from his _boyfriend_ ,” Josh teased, hugging Emma close,

“Awww Loco! Your boyfriend bought it for you?” he asked, Billy nodded, “Cute, I don’t know what _that_ means,” he gestured to the equation on the shirt, “but it’s cute, very you,”

“Thanks,” Billy felt himself smile and hated the way his friends reacted to it, Vasquez and Josh making cutesy noises, “Are you all in here for a reason?” he asked,

“Presents!” Josh declared, gesturing to the discarded bag, Vasquez fetched it and they sat in a little cluster on Billy’s bed, handing out the gifts, a few of which were the ones Josh and Billy had bought, collected from the coffee table downstairs. Billy waited with his, leaving them in his lap as he watched Josh tear into his little pile of gifts like an excited child, pulling his lovers into messy kisses of thanks over a cooperative game and a lewd pack of playing cards.

There was such an overwhelming excitement around the way Josh opened gifts that it had caught Emma and Vasquez when they unwrapped their own, it turned out he had unwittingly collaborated with Josh on Vasquez’ gift, he had bought him an old looking wooden humidor, knowing he would occasionally smoke cigars when he could get his hands on them, and Josh had bought him enough cigars to fill it, which made him _incredibly_ happy and had Josh offering Billy a solid high five over it.

“Brain twins,” Josh grinned,

“God, I hope not,” Billy grumbled, smirking when Josh looked offended, though Emma quickly distracted them by opening her gift from Billy, she was difficult to buy for, but he thought he’d done okay, it was just a simple white blouse, complete with receipt and a store card with $75 on it,

“Oh wow,” she let out, “this is really nice,”

“Pretty but practical,” Billy mumbled, feeling like an idiot when they all looked at him, it was what he had asked the girl in the store to point him to, they had worked together to find this though and the girl had been really sweet about helping him. Emma laughed, her eyes and nose crinkling cutely as she did so,

“That sounds like the best way to buy me clothes, I should tell my mom that one,” she chuckled, placing the blouse down and pulling Billy into a tender hug, thanking him quietly before sitting back, the three of them now urging Billy to open his remaining gift from Emma and Vasquez (and consequently Josh as they wouldn’t leave him off the card even if he didn’t know what the gift was). He thought at first it was a set of knives, but they were slender and the blades were almost like needles, he frowned at them,

“They’re hair pins, I know they’re a bit… you know…” she gestured vaguely, “but they seemed like something you’d like,” Emma explained, gesturing to the ornate silver pins in their leathery case. He wrapped them and eased himself off of the bed, stretching languidly before heading for the door, “Billy?”

“I’m gonna try them,” he explained, leaving his friends in his room as he went to find the mirror in the bathroom.

 

With all the gifts exchanged, they settled in the lounge, his friends sprawled together as Josh played his game with Vasquez, and Billy sat quietly drinking a beer, watching them interact with such gentle adoration as they were reunited once more.

“I got fireworks in the car by the way,” Vasquez pointed out when the sky began to darken as the sun set,

“Sweet! Do we know who’s coming out tonight?” Josh asked, Billy had half forgotten what day it was, not exactly looking forward to a big party like their usual blowout,

“I was thinking we could have a smaller get together this year… in fact I haven’t invited anyone, it’s just us, beer, and Gabriel’s fireworks,” she explained, Billy felt nothing but relief over that, it was fun when it was just them, “But you can invite your boyfriend if you want,” she added without really thinking, glancing over at Billy with a look of apologetic shock.

“I can’t,” Billy dismissed easily, taking another swig of his beer,

“C’mon Loco, you’re so secretive, what gives?” Vasquez asked, Billy just huffed and shook his head, he didn’t think they’d push after that, but Vasquez seemed in a prodding mood, “You’re not secretly dating a _woman_ are you?” he asked, Josh almost choked as he sputtered a laugh at that,

“No, I’m not,” Billy smiled, watching Vasquez slap Josh on the back, which just made his predicament more difficult.

“Didn’t think so, it’s got to be bad for _Josh_ to keep it secret… is he a priest? Married? Oh! I got it! He’s a scientologist!” he accused and Billy couldn’t help but snort as he tried to drink his beer,

“ _No_ ,” he laughed, he wasn’t sure if Goody had _any_ kind of faith, but if he did it definitely wouldn’t be scientology.

“Is he actually really racist? Is it demeaning? Does he make you call him _daddy_?”

“He’s more likely to call him _Sir_ ,” Josh snickered before realising what he’d said and shutting up very quickly,

“ _Sir_?” Vasquez beamed, scratching his chin,

“Gabriel stop it,” Emma chastised, she looked uncomfortable, offering Billy an apologetic cringe,

“So, he’s got a position of authority…” Vasquez hummed thoughtfully, earning another warning of ‘ _Gabriel’_ from Emma, this time with a more Mexican lilt to it, her way of showing it was serious because it reminded Vasquez of being told off by his mama. “Who was your boss on that internship? Dr Moses?” Billy let out a genuine _guffaw_ at that, Dr Moses was rough, bald, and in his 60s, admittedly Billy had once said he was good looking, in a rugged, potato-esque way, but Moses had a young wife, and he and Billy had butted heads a lot during his internship. “Oh _Francis_ ,” Vasquez gave an exaggerated swoon then,

“Stop, Jesus Christ _stop_ ,” Billy laughed, “He’s _married_ , to a _woman_ ,” he gestured as he spoke, looking at Vasquez incredulously, “Dr Moses, not Goody,” he added at Emma’s frown, “what?” he asked when he realised he was the only one smiling, taking in the shocked expressions of his friends, watching Emma look between the three of them in confusion, she asked Vasquez something quietly and Billy glanced at Josh, reading his lips as he mouthed ‘you said goody’ at him,

“As in… ‘Goodnight’ Goody?” Vasquez asked, confirming what Billy was now suddenly dreading, “ _Professor_ _Robicheaux,_ Goody?” Billy didn’t answer, just left them to come up with their own answers as his cheeks darkened and he started chugging his beer for distraction,

“Professor?” Emma gasped, “Who’s professor Robicheaux?”

“One of our American History professors,” Vasquez supplied, “You’re…” he gestured lamely, insinuating sex, “with _him_?” Billy kept quiet, but his face was a beacon of guilt, cheeks pink and expression furtive as he avoided eye contact. Vasquez let out a long whistle, “And you knew about this?” he asked Josh, who gave an awkward shrug when Billy looked at him, “ _Professor Robicheaux,_ ” he repeated almost wistfully, “Jesus Loco,” he exhaled, he sounded almost impressed and Billy didn’t really know what to think.

 

“Um…” Emma let out after an awkward silence settled over them, “You could… still invite him?” she suggested, Josh laughed at that and Billy tried to take a swig from a now empty bottle,

“Hell yeah,” Vasquez piped up, “Call your boyfriend Billy, invite him over, let us _meet_ him,” Vasquez looked _thrilled_ , smug and happy with this revelation, which isn’t exactly what Billy had expected but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth,

“No, he’s probably got other plans,”

“He’d drop them for you in a heartbeat Loco, who _wouldn’t_?” Vasquez asked, and he had a point, Goody had ducked out on a pre-planned Christmas with the Chisholms, something it seemed like he did most years, to spend the evening with Billy.

“No, I can’t do that, I already told him not to stop…” he admitted, he realised he was sabotaging himself, that his mind was already chalking this up as a failure, and he’d use ‘they know’ as an excuse to push Goody away, to ‘protect’ them from the risks they were already running full pelt through without much care or consideration.

“I’m calling him,” Vasquez said, and Billy looked up in confusion, Vasquez had his phone out and was looking at the screen, thumbing through something, “he has a cell number is on his University Profile, probably a work phone,” he said as an explanation, showing his phone to Emma,

“He’s cute,” she nodded her approval, apparently so interested in meeting Goody that she wasn’t going to dissuade her boyfriend from doing something stupid,

“ _Guys_ ,” Josh, the baffling voice of reason here, “if Billy doesn’t want him to come over tonight, just leave it, okay?” he was quiet as he said it, not wholly confident in his whining plea for them to leave his friend alone,

“He wants him here, _look at him_ ,” Vasquez gestured to Billy then, “he’s so sad, he needs his man,” he laughed, “I can’t believe you’re fucking Professor Robicheaux,” he chuckled more to himself than Billy, “That’s _wild_ ,” he lifted his phone to his ear then and Billy’s eyes widened.

He launched himself out of his chair to the sound of Josh telling Vasquez to quit it, quick as a flash as he barrelled into Vasquez and tried to fight the phone off of him, hearing the call ring through and connect, shocked Goody would answer his work phone today. He heard Goody’s voice, curious and professional sounding, and immediately slammed his hand over Vasquez’ mouth, stopping him from answering. Vasquez managed to break free of his grasp, holding the phone away from them both, looking up and hovering his thumb over the speaker button, threatening with a grin,

“Don’t you fucking dare,” he warned, but Vasquez’ thumb twitched and the button lit up,

_“Billy?”_ Billy froze, staring at the phone in horror, too briefly paralyzed to react when Vasquez inhaled ready to speak.

“Professor Robicheaux! Come to our New Year’s party, Billy needs someone to kiss at midnight and I heard you were the guy for the job!” he called out, laughing when Billy smacked his phone out of his hand, sending it skittering under the couch, though he heard a click and realised Goody had immediately hung up.

“What the fuck Vas!” Josh barked, Billy had stood and rushed to grab his phone from the arm of the couch, hearing Josh reprimanding both his partners as Billy hid in the kitchen and hurriedly called Goody.

“I’m so sorry,” he blurted as soon as the phone clicked, “I didn’t mean to say anything it just happened and they were teasing me about it but they’re not gonna say anything I _swear_ ,” he rushed out, “I’m sorry, fuck, I’ve fucked up, I know you’re probably mad at me but I didn’t mean for this, it’s fine if you want to break up, I understand,”

“ _Billy_ ,” Goody interrupted, amusement in his voice, “ _I’m not going to break up with you,”_ he assured him and Billy felt a mixture of relief and panic coiling in his chest,

“You’re not?” he sounded like a sad child and Goody made a humming ‘aw’ in his throat,

“ _No, but I’m glad you called,_ ” he said slowly, “ _Are you okay?”_ he asked,

“Yeah… they uh… aren’t mad or anything… it’s weird…”

“ _You thought they’d be mad about you dating me?”_ he chuckled softly,

“I mean… you’re my teacher, it’s risky,” he mumbled, “I don’t know what I expected, I didn’t expect to actually have them know,” he shrugged,

“ _You can’t go your whole life without telling your friends who you’re dating Billy_ ,” Goody chastised gently, there was a knock on the kitchen door and he glanced over to see Vasquez in the doorway looking sheepish,

“You say that like you’re gonna be with me my whole life,” Billy chuckled, nodding for Vasquez to come in, “Hey V,” he greeted, allowing Goody to know he wasn’t alone anymore,

“Hey… I’m sorry, that was shitty of me, I got carried away,” he mumbled,

“It’s fine,” Billy offered, “We’re good,”

“Yeah?” Vasquez beamed at him, “Tell Goody that invite was legit though,” he added, expression sobering as Billy watched him,

“I mean… I _do_ still need someone to kiss at midnight,” Billy hummed thoughtfully,

_“I think I can help with that,_ ” Goody answered with a rumble, making Billy smile, “ _See you soon darlin’,_ ” Goody added, soon hanging up. Billy was smiling when he looked over at Vasquez, who was trying not to laugh,

“What?” he asked, starting to frown as Vasquez snickered into his hand,

“Did he just call you _darling_?”


End file.
